Conforto na noite
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Ela fazia isso por Quinn. Quinn precisava disso. Quinn precisava se sentir no controle. Quinn precisava do poder.
1. Capítulo 1

Rachel sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Ela o fazia por Quinn. Quinn precisava disso. Quinn precisava se sentir no controle. Quinn precisava do poder. Rachel gostava disso. Ela gostava dos comandos ríspidos de Quinn em contraste com os toques carinhosos. Ela gostava de ver a loira pulando pela sua janela algumas vezes por semana antes de sair de fininho. Ela gostava dos longos segundos depois que acabavam que Quinn só ficava olhando pra ela. Esses eram os momentos nos quais Rachel se enganava pensando que Quinn a amava.

"Tire as suas roupas," Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto deixava cair a mochila perto da janela e ia até a porta para trancá-la.

Rachel fazia como era mandada e colocava suas roupas bem dobradas na mesa de cabeceira.

Quinn lambia os lábios com a visão do corpo esguio de Rachel. Ela amava a cor bronzeada e como era sempre suave apesar do apelido infeliz que ela tinha colocado na pobre garotas há alguns meses. "Deite-se."

Novamente a cantora fazia como era mandada, descansando a cabeça no travesseiro.

A loira corria os dedos levemente sobre a pele da barriga de Rachel reconhecendo as marcas que deixara quando estivera ali na noite anterior. Os chupões de Quinn Fabray eram difíceis de se livrar e impossíveis de esquecer. Quinn tinha marcado seu território. Rachel era dela.

Quinn deixou a jaqueta cair no chão e tirou sua camiseta branca, ficando com os shorts cinza de corrida. Ela parou para se olhar no espelho de Rachel. Ela tinha que dizer que estava satisfeita com seu corpo pós gravidez que ela tinha voltado à quase perfeição. Então ela jogou sua perna pro outro lado de Rachel, sentando sobre a morena. Ela se inclinou e pressionou os corpos delas, seus lábios clamando os de Rachel, mordendo e sugando até eles estarem inchados e vermelhos.

A loira rolou os quadris pra frente e fechou os olhos enquanto ela começava a se mover junto com Rachel.

As mãos de Rachel foram pras costas de Quinn, acariciando a pele por debaixo dos dedos. Primeiro ela hesitara em sequer tocar Quinn. Entretanto, ela descobrira que tocar certos locais na loira era permitido.

Quinn trouxe à mão até o bico do seio de Rachel. A diva gemeu enquanto Quinn rolava a protuberância sensível entre os dedos. O prazer e a dor que ela estava sentindo eram incrivelmente excitantes.

"Você é minha," Quinn grunhiu contra os lábios de Rachel, "Entendeu?"

Rachel lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou nos olhos de Quinn enquanto concordava. Suas costas se arquearam enquanto Quinn apertava o mamilo novamente.

"Você _não_ pertence ao Jesse," Quinn moveu-se pelo corpo de Rachel e passou a língua sobre o mamilo que ela estivera provocando. Então ela se moveu pro outro, tomando-o em sua boca e sugando com força.

"Só você," Rachel ofegou, resistindo à vontade de envolver os dedos no cabelo de Quinn. Ao invés disso ela os colocou por baixo do travesseiro.

Quinn continuou seu caminho e beijou ao redor da barriga de Rachel enquanto começava a levemente passar o polegar pelo centro de Rachel. "Você _não_ pertence à Puck."

Rachel sabia que ela devia responder, mas ela estava mordendo o lábio para não gemer tão alto que acordasse os pais. Finalmente Quinn olhou pra cima, praticamente a forçando a responder com o olhar intenso. Rachel finalmente ofegou, "Eu sou sua."

Quinn voltou e capturou novamente os lábios de Rachel enquanto deslizava dois dedos para dentro da garota mais baixa. Rachel agarrou o travesseiro embaixo da sua cabeça tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Quinn beijou a mandíbula dela e o abismo de sua garganta, a única parte do corpo de Rachel que Quinn não marcaria. Ela apreciou o lindo instrumento e encheu o pescoço de Rachel de beijos gentis. "Você _não_ pertence à Finn."

Os beijos carinhosos acompanhavam o jeito que os dedos de Quinn começavam a pegar ritmo e estavam prestes a mandar Rachel para beira do orgasmo. Ela sabia que ela tinha que afirmar a declaração de Quinn antes que a loira permitisse que aquilo acontecesse.

"Só você," Rachel fechou os olhos e viu Quinn dar um sorrisinho.

A loira deixou o polegar raspar no clit de Rachel parecendo acidental antes que fizesse novamente. A visão de Rachel gozando era algo que Quinn amava e ela não estava certa de que podia atrasar mais. Então ela adicionou o terceiro dedo e impulsionou mais rápido.

As costas de Rachel arquearam e ela mordeu o lábio, tentando manter o grito dentro de si. Ao invés disso ela sussurrou, "Ai meu Deus, Quinn." O véu de prazer por todo o corpo de Rachel excitou mais Quinn do que todo o resto colocado junto.

Tão logo Rachel pôde respirar novamente, ela se sentou e ficou de joelhos. Ela sabia os passos. Apesar das suas pernas ainda estarem um pouco bambas por causa do orgasmo impressionante que Quinn tinha acabado de lhe dar, ela ainda estava fazendo isso por Quinn.

Ela rapidamente livrou Quinn dos shorts de algodão e não perdeu tempo provocando a loira. Sua boca agarrou o clit da loira e Quinn teve que colocar um travesseiro sobre o rosto para abafar o gemido. Depois de algumas semanas disso, Rachel sabia todas as coisas que podia fazer para deixar Quinn louca. Rachel correu a língua pela abertura de Quinn, gemendo com quão molhada Quinn ficara.

Não demorou muito pra Quinn chegar ao clímax. Quando ela o fez, Rachel a ajudou a chegar ao máximo antes de ficar de costas. Ela moveu a cabeça e viu o peito de Quinn subir e cair enquanto esta tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Rachel lutou pra não sorrir. Ela era a única que via Quinn desse jeito e parecia um tremendo privilégio. Quinn, no momento, estava desarmada e vulnerável.

Entretanto, o momento passou. Quinn rolou pra fora da cama e se vestiu novamente. Rachel queria abrir a boca e não deixá-la ir, mas ela não podia emitir um som. Ela só via Quinn colocar as roupas de volta e sem som abrir a janela.

A loira olhou sobre o ombro pra Rachel que se movia pela cama para o travesseiro. Enquanto ela colocava a cabeça no travesseiro, Rachel olhou de volta pra ela. Com o olhar, Quinn engoliu com dificuldade e o seu peito caiu como se fosse virar um abismo em si mesmo. Não só Rachel parecia linda, ela também parecia preocupada. Isso não era algo que ela esperava da diva. Depois do que elas vinham fazendo há algumas semanas, ela esperava algo próximo da indiferença ou apatia. Afinal de costas ela estava usando Rachel e ambas sabiam disso.

Quinn finalmente olhou pra longe e saiu pela janela, caindo no chão com um som abafado. Ela sequer se importou de fechar a janela. Ela só andou até o carro dela que estava estacionado no parque no final da rua. Ela sempre parecia predatória antes de ir pra casa de Rachel. Então quando ela chegava lá, ela parecia a salvo e contente. Entretanto quando ela saía, ela sempre se sentia uma merda.


	2. Capítulo 2

Rachel sempre desviava os olhos quando Quinn e Finn estava no mesmo local. Ela não estava certa de que podia olhar pra nenhum dos dois. Ela se sentia culpada sobre o relacionamento dela com ambos. Claro que Quinn sabia sobre Finn, mas Finn não tinha ideia do que ela e Quinn faziam à noite.

Ela não precisava realmente se sentir culpada sobre estar com Finn porque não era como se ela e Quinn estivessem em algum tipo de relacionamento. Era apenas físico e completamente secreto. Elas sequer falavam sobre manter segredo. Era a regra não dita delas.

Isso a levou a pensar em como tudo começou. Um dia, algumas semanas antes, ela e Quinn foram designadas para um dueto. Ambas ficaram desapontadas com quem tiraram no sorteio. Rachel estava convencida de que Santana tinha de alguma forma trapaceado porque ela sempre tirava o nome de Brittany. Rachel decidiu que precisava saber como Santana trapaceava e começar a fazer o mesmo.

Então Quinn foi até à casa de Rachel naquela noite e algo aconteceu. Depois de meia hora de ensaiar olhos cheios de luxúria levou a beijos apaixonados, o que levou à exploração desnuda. Então Quinn saiu no segundo que elas terminaram. Elas vinham repetindo esse padrão sem ensaio desde então. Elas tiveram dificuldade em explicar ao Sr. Schue porque elas não estavam com o dueto pronto no dia seguinte.

"Ei, Barbara," Santana disse, "O que diabos você está encarando?"

Rachel foi retirada de seus pensamentos. Ela percebeu que tinha estado acidentalmente encarando Brittany, o que parecia um pouquinho assustador. "Me – Me desculpe. Eu só… saí de foco." Ela olhou pra Finn que como sempre estava em silêncio quando havia uma chance de defendê-la. Ela sabia que tinha ficar realmente feio para ele parar de se preocupar em perder a reputação para defendê-la.. Ela suspirou e olhou para as mãos.

Santana abriu a boca novamente, mas Brittany a distraiu ao pegar a mão dela e usar a caneta para escrever em sua palma.

Rachel tentou dar uma espiada em Quinn. A loira estava flertando com força com o novo cara. Rachel suspirou. Claro que Sam era meio fofo de um jeito surfista falso, mas ele e Quinn se pareciam demais para estar namorando.

"Você está bem?" Finn perguntou baixinho pra Rachel.

Ela concordou automaticamente, "É. Estou."

"Você quer ir assistir a um filme hoje à noite?" ele perguntou docemente, oferecendo um sorriso torto.

Rachel não podia deixar de sorrir quando ele agia assim. "Sim, eu amaria." Ela parou, seus olhos indo para Quinn cujos olhos estavam a encarando. Ela sabia que ela não devia olhar para Cheerio e tão logo seus olhos se encontraram, os olhos de Rachel fugiram. Ela adicionou para Finn numa voz baixa, "Mas eu tenho que estar de volta antes das dez."

"Eu achava que o horário de tolerância era meia noite nos finais de semana," ele pareceu ligeiramente confuso.

Rachel pensou rapidamente e achou uma desculpa, "Hà uma maratona de Natalie Wood no canal de filme clássico, começando às dez. Eu e meu papai vamos ficar a noite toda acordados para assistir."

"Oh, okay," Finn concordou, "Bem, nós vamos ver um logo depois da escola então."

"Perfeito," Rachel sorriu do seu jeito característico. Isso daria tempo a eles pra comer algo depois e ela ainda teria tempo suficiente para tomar banho e se trocar antes de Quinn chegar.

Seus olhos novamente se moveram para Quinn que estava desfilando um sorrisinho enquanto conversava com Sam. Entretanto, seus olhos verdes encontraram os de Rachel por um breve e poderoso segundo. Algo nos olhos dela disseram à Rachel que Quinn sabia que ela mentira e o motivo. Ela arqueou sugestivamente uma sobrancelha antes de se virar para o Sr. Schue que estava chamando a atenção do clube.

* * *

Quinn roeu as unhas enquanto esperava no carro. Ela olhou para o parque que estava iluminado pelas luzes da rua na escuridão. Ela olhou pra trás dela, na direção da casa de Rachel, incerta do que estava esperando ver. Quando ela encarou a rua vazia por alguns minutos, ela olhou no relógio do painel do carro.

Ela esperou até não poder mais. Quinn saiu do carro, levando nada além das chaves dela. Quando ela chegou à casa de Rachel ela viu que as janelas viradas pra rua ainda estavam acesas, indicando que os pais de Rachel ainda iriam dormir. Entretanto, Quinn não podia esperar mais. Ela disfarçadamente andou até a janela de Rachel e a abriu. Quinn precisou de pouco esforço para pular a janela e entrar no quarto. Quando ela olhou ao redor do quarto, Rachel não estava esperando por ela na cama.

Quinn entrou completamente no quarto e fechou a janela atrás dela. Quando ela escutou o chuveiro correndo e Rachel cantando no banheiro, Quinn sorriu para si mesma. Isso seria bem divertido.

Quando Rachel saiu do chuveiro, ela enxugou o cabelo com a toalha antes de deixar cair ao redor dos ombros e então envolveu a toalha em si. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e franziu o cenho. Ela estava certa de que deixara a luz do quarto acesa quando entrou no banheiro.

Com um suspiro pesado, ela entrou no quarto. Ela não queria ter que trocar a lâmpada. Isso requeria um banquinho e ter que ir até a cozinha para pegar a lâmpada. Ela não tinha planejado deixar o quarto pelo resto da noite.

Enquanto ela entrava na escuridão, sentiu um perfume que a fez congelar. Ela conhecia esse cheiro e fechou os olhos para deixar o cheiro lhe envolver. Então ela olhou pra janela. Ela deixou meio aberta antes de entrar no chuveiro e agora estava toda fechada.

Rachel sentiu duas mãos passarem sobre a toalha que estava pairando sobre os seus quadris. Ela arfou com o toque apesar dela saber quem era.

As mãos se moviam tão suavemente que pareciam não pertencer ao resto de uma pessoa. Uma mão puxou a frente da toalha, fazendo-a se soltar e cair como um montinho aos pés de Rachel.

Finalmente Quinn pressionou o corpo contra as costas de Rachel lentamente correndo as mãos pelo corpo de Rachel. Quinn sentiu a pele de Rachel arrepiar e sorriu enquanto abaixava os lábios até os ombros desnudos de Rachel. Ela murmurou contra a pele, "Surpreendi você?"

"Hmmm," Rachel gemeu enquanto Quinn envolvia seus seios.

A loira deu um sorrisinho e virou Rachel. Os lábios dela facilmente acharam os de Rachel no escuro. Ela beijou a garota menor, com mais força e necessidade do que o usual. Rachel ficou surpresa e tropeçou pra trás. Quinn a seguiu, não deixando os lábios se separarem até que as costas de Rachel atingiram a parede.

"Meus... meus pais ainda estão acordados," Rachel disse sem fôlego.

"Então é melhor você ficar quieta," Quinn moveu os lábios para o pescoço de Rachel, gentilmente acariciando a pele. Uma das mãos dela correram da cintura de Rachel para o topo das pernas bronzeadas. Em um único movimento, Quinn levantou a perna e se inclinou de encontro à Rachel.

Rachel respirou com força, "Ai Deus Quinn..."

"Fique assim," Quinn ordenou e deslizou a outra mão entre elas até alcançar o sexo de Rachel. A loira provocou Rachel, brincando com a umidade que se acumulara ali.

"Você quer?" Quinn sussurrou na orelha de Rachel. Ela podia sentir a respiração de Rachel mudar e ela podia jurar que conseguia sentir o coração de Rachel batendo entre elas.

A garota menor fechou os olhos, "Sim."

"O que você disse?", Quinn deu um sorrisinho e moveu a mão livre para o bico do seio esquerdo de Rachel, apertando-o.

Rachel soltou um gritinho com a sensação repentina então implorou enquanto ofegava. "Por favor, Quinn."

No segundo que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios dela, Quinn enfiou dois dedos em Rachel tão fundo quanto pôde antes de começar a impulsionar rapidamente. Haviam poucas coisas nesse mundo tão lindo quanto Rachel com a cabeça jogada pra trás e as costas arqueadas tentando absorver tanto prazer quanto possível.

Um elogio estava rolando pela boca de Quinn, mas nunca deixou seus lábios. Ao invés disso, quando o corpo inteiro de Rachel tencionou e ela tremeu enquanto gozava, Quinn deixou-a sentir o prazer antes de arrastar Rachel para cama para fazer novamente.

Uma hora depois Rachel se esticava enquanto lambia o seu gosto de Quinn dos seus dedos. Ela cantarolava enquanto fazia isso, sem perceber.

Quinn a assistiu fazer isso e um desejo familiar começou a crescer entre as pernas delas. Ela sabia que provavelmente era hora de ir embora para que se sua mãe tivesse percebido que ela havia saído ela não estaria muito encrencada. Encrencada demais sugeria castigo e castigo era sem carro e isso queria dizer sem visitas noturnas para Rachel e isso simplesmente não iria acontecer.

A loira rolou pra fora da cama e rapidamente colocou as roupas. Quando ela destrancou a janela, ela desejou que tivesse trazido mais roupas. A janela estava fria o que queria dizer que estava congelando lá fora. Quando ela abriu a janela, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando um vento frio encontrou seu rosto.

A hesitação dela diante da janela não era comum, mas não estivera tão frio assim em Lima há muito tempo. Ela sentiu algo descansando em seu ombro e virou a cabeça pro lado. Ela viu Rachel com um lençol envolvido ao redor dela de onde saiu um casaco que ela acabara de colocar nos ombros de Quinn.

"Eu não sei onde você estacionou, mas está muito frio pra sair só com o que você está vestindo." Rachel explicou suavemente, um pouco de preocupação na voz dela. "Leve meu casaco."

Quinn olhou de volta pra Rachel, seu peito se apertando. Ela procurou os olhos de Rachel, não sabendo o que procurava. Quando ela se recompôs, Quinn lentamente concordou antes de colocar os braços pelas mangas e pulando a janela pra dentro da escuridão.

No momento que Quinn chegou ao carro, ela estava aos prantos. Ela sentara no banco do motorista, brincado com as chaves na mão dela tentando decidir de onde essas emoções estranhas estavam vindo. Ela fungou e enxugou os olhos, desistindo por enquanto. Nesse momento, ela precisava ir pra casa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T: Nick Faberry demoro mas termino ;)**

Quinn sentiu sua mandíbula cerrar quando Rachel referiu-se à ela e Sam como Ken e Barbie. Ela engoliu o leve sabor de dor e respondeu de volta. "Você costumava ser só odiosa, mas eu sinto vontade o tempo todo de socar você cada vez que abre a boca."

Rachel sentiu uma dor surda correr pelo peito antes de Santana soltar a bomba. Foi tudo o que Rachel pôde fazer para não sair correndo aos prantos e pra deixar tudo pior ela sentiu os olhos de Quinn nela. Tão logo Brittany e Mike começaram a dançar, ela sentou na cadeira dela e encarou o chão tentando clarear a mente.

Rachel virou para Finn e perguntou a única questão que conseguia, "Por que ela? Quinn eu entenderia, mas Santana?"

Finn deu uma olhada em Santana que cerrou os olhos pra eles, seu foco inteiro neles. Brittany deu um olhar assustado de Santana pra Rachel, tentando decidir quem precisava de proteção. Quinn tentou não parecer interessada, mas quando ela ouviu seu nome chamou sua atenção.

"Não vamos fazer isso aqui," Finn sussurrou, tentando acalmar Rachel.

Com isso ela teve o suficiente. Ela saiu de um jeito bem Rachel Berry, nem sequer parando na esperança de que alguém viria atrás dela.

Depois da sua sessão de aconselhamento fracassada com Finn, Rachel ficou vagando pelos corredores durante seu horário livre. Enquanto passava pela sala do coral Rachel viu as duas líderes de torcida inseparáveis. Ela suspirou e sabia que tinha sido má com Santana e apesar da líder ser sempre malvada com ela, Rachel não apreciava ser tão maliciosa quanto fora mais cedo.

Ela entrou timidamente na sala e começou a ir em direção das líderes. Ela foi recepcionada com o cumprimento raivoso habitual, "O que diabos você quer?" Santana apenas a encarou.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas," Rachel cruzou as mãos diante dela e olhou pra baixo. "Eu não quis dizer o que disse sobre você. Eu sei que você não gosta de ser comparada com Quinn."

Santana fungou tão baixo quanto pôde e se levantou, "Tanto faz." Ela olhou pra Brittany que estava olhando pras mãos, "Vamos sair daqui."

Brittany lentamente se levantou e seguiu Santana pra longe das cadeiras. Ela parou perto de Rachel e sussurrou para que só esta pudesse ouvir. "Ela não é uma vadia como todo mundo pensa. E talvez ela tenha te livrado de problemas. Ela me disse que ele era horrível na cama." Com isso ela pulou atrás de Santana, deixando Rachel sozinha na sala do coral.

Então, depois que Rachel anonimamente indicou Santana para o solo das Seccionais ela foi pra casa. Ela precisava tomar um longo banho para desanuviar a mente.

* * *

Uma batida soou na porta de Rachel depois que ela saíra do banho e tinha colocado um DVD enquanto brincava de fazer o dever de casa. Ela pensou que fosse algum dos seus pais trazendo um suéter que ela esquecera ou algo do tipo, "Entre."

A porta abriu lentamente. Rachel mal olhou pra longe do filme. Entretanto, a garota parada na porta chamou sua atenção.

Antes que Rachel pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Quinn disse, "Seu pai me deixou entrar. Ele pareceu meio surpreso quando eu pedi pra ver você."

Rachel respondeu baixinho, "Não vem muita gente me ver... O-o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela não quis dizer isso de um jeito ruim. Ela só não estava acostumada a ver Quinn em seu quarto enquanto ainda era dia lá fora.

"Não sei," Quinn deu de ombros. Ela não sabia realmente porque tinha vindo. Ela tinha tido um dia ruim e queria ver Rachel antes de ficar escuro lá fora. Ela também queria checar a menor que tinha tido um dia ruim ainda mais notório. Ela brincou com sua jaqueta de couro das Cheerios, procurando por uma boa mentira.

"Bem, eu estou vendo um filme e fingindo fazer meu dever de casa," Rachel gesticulou pro laptop no meio da cama, "Você quer ver comigo?"

A loira concordou e andou até a cama. Era familiar agora, mas a cama parecia diferente com as luzes acesas. Rachel fechou o livro e colocou-o na cabeceira, Quinn deitou na superfície macia cuidadosamente e deslizou um dos braços por debaixo do travesseiro antes de deitar sobre ele para que ela pudesse ver a tela. Definitivamente, não era um filme que Quinn reconhecia. "Qual é o filme?"

"Gilda," Rachel se acomodou na cama e viu os personagens em preto e branco avançarem pela trama.

"O que está acontecendo?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel se esticou em direção ao laptop e começou o filme novamente, "Vale a pena ver a coisa toda."

Enquanto o filme continuava, a luz no quarto ficava mais tênue com o sol se pondo. Rachel finalmente tivera que se levantar pra fechar as cortinas uma vez que o sol estava batendo demais na tela. Quinn parou para que Rachel não perdesse nada.

"Ela é meio louca," Quinn comentou enquanto Rachel se sentava novamente.

A diva sorriu e concordou, "Sim."

De repente, Rachel ficou nervosa. Ela nunca tinha passado um tempo de bobeira com Quinn antes. E se ela fizesse algo estúpido e Quinn nunca mais voltasse? E se ela parecesse diferente à luz do dia e Quinn nunca mais quisesse tocá-la?

Ela nervosamente correu a mão pelo cabelo e ajeitou a camiseta. Quinn olhou pra ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu – eu – eu," Rachel gaguejou uma resposta, mas não conseguiu exprimir nenhuma. Então ela disse algo que ela estava atrás de dizer o dia todo. "Desculpe ter te chamado de Barbie."

Quinn riu e depois de um tempo se sentou para tirar a jaqueta de Cheerio. "Você tem echarpes?"

Rachel imaginou onde isso estava indo, "Sim. Tenho um monte."

A loira levantou e fechou o laptop; pegando-o e colocando sobre a cabeceira, "Pegue suas duas favoritas."

O tom de voz de Quinn estava obscuro e Rachel sabia onde isso estava indo. Ela ficou imediatamente excitada. Ela deu uma olhada no relógio e sabia que seus pais ainda estavam acordados. Eles não a perturbariam a não ser que a escutassem.

Rachel rapidamente se moveu até o armário dela e pegou duas echarpes, centenas de cenários passando pela cabeça dela. Ela se olhou no espelho do armário. Ela brincou com o cabelo por um momento, tentando deixar um pouco mais sexy antes de voltar pro quarto. Na luz tênue ela podia ver a silhueta de Quinn que estava sentada na ponta da cama.

Quinn pegou as echarpes de Rachel e apontou pra cama. Rachel sabia o que isso queria dizer e se deitou.

A loira apreciou a visão diante dela. O cabelo de Rachel espalhado pelo travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dela e o peito dela subindo e descendo com respirações excitadas. Quinn engatinhou sobre a cama, echarpes nas mãos e sentou sobre os quadris de Rachel.

Rachel sentiu o calor do corpo dobrar enquanto Quinn se abaixava sobre ela, juntando os lábios de ambas. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as mãos de Quinn circular os seus punhos e os movê-los sobre sua cabeça.

Quinn apertou os quadris no dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Rachel sequer notou que Quinn tinha amarrado seus punhos à cabeceira da cama até que ela tentou colocar as mãos nas costas de Quinn. Elas não estavam apertadas ao ponto de ficarem desconfortáveis e Rachel sabia que podia sair delas se precisasse, mas naquele momento ela não queria ficar livre.

A Cheerio gentilmente colocou a outra echarpe sobre os olhos de Rachel, colocando sob a cabeça de uma forma que não precisasse amarrar. Ela ouviu Rachel respirar com força enquanto o quarto ficava escuro, mas ela lentamente passou as mãos pela camiseta de Rachel, pelo comprimento da barriga dela para acalmá-la. Os lábios seguiram as mãos quando ela começou a beijar a barriga de Rachel. Quando ela atingiu o começo do sutiã de Rachel, uma das mãos dela começou a passear pelo cós da calcinha dela.

Rachel afundou os pés na cama e quase pulou pra fora da pele quando alguém bateu na porta. "Uh... Rachel?"

"Merda," Quinn disse. Ela se enrolou para desamarrar Rachel e correu pra janela. Ela olhou de volta pra garota que parecia uma combinação de afogueada, frustrada e em pânico. Ela deu um sorrisinho e pulou pela janela, mal conseguindo evitar um dos pais de Rachel que tinha acabado de entrar checando a correspondência.

Rachel ajeitou o cabelo e a camiseta antes de abrir a porta, "O que você quer, Finn?"

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, "Eu, eu quero pedir desculpas."

"Bem, você acabou de fazê-lo," Rachel começou a fechar a porta, mas o garoto colocou a mão para pará-la.

Ele suspirou, "Você não vai nem deixar eu me explicar?"

Rachel olhou pra ele com olhos cansados e sacudiu a cabeça, "Hoje à noite não. Vá pra casa, Finn."

"Nós podemos apenas conversar um pouco?" ele perguntou.

"Ok," Rachel suspirou e o deixou entrar no quarto dela. Uma vez que ele entrara, ela fechou a porta e se encostou nela. Ela não queria ter essa conversa. A mente dela definitivamente não estava em Finn nesse momento.

"Por que a jaqueta de Quinn está na sua cama?" ele perguntou, examinando a jaqueta vermelha sobre a cama.

Rachel ficou em pânico por um momento. Ela usou os anos de aulas de atuação para manter um rosto impassível e respondeu, "Eu roubei. Eu vou queimar ou algo do tipo."

Finn cerrou as sobrancelhas, "Isso não é você." Ele colocou a jaqueta de volta na cama, "Você está agindo bem estranho ultimamente."

"Não sei do que você está falando," Rachel disse, numa voz ligeiramente indignada. Ela não notou nenhuma mudança no comportamento dela. Ela entretanto notou uma mudança no conteúdo dos pensamentos dela, o que começara a ter mais aparições de uma loira líder de torcida. Ela andou até a cama e pegou a jaqueta.

"Você não rouba coisas," Finn se levantou, "Você tem esse... senso doido de certo e errado." Ele andou até ela e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, "Há algo errado?"

Rachel olhou pra ele. Finn sempre tinha sido um confidente fantástico. Ele era fácil de conversar e lento pra julgar. E Rachel estava morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém sobre os encontros secretos dela e de Quinn à noite e como estava fazendo ela se sentir e como estava se tornando confuso e uma bagunça.

Mas ela sabia que não podia contar a ninguém, especialmente Finn. Ela saiu do abraço dele para o armário e pendurou a jaqueta antes de retornar ao garoto preocupado.

"Você está realmente bem?" Ele perguntou baixo, "Alguém te machucou? Talvez Santana...?"

"Como você pode sequer _dizer_ o nome dela perto de mim?" Rachel explodiu. Ela não estava realmente zangada que ele dissera 'Santana' e ela já tinha feito as pazes com Santana por ela mesma. Ela só queria ser deixada sozinha... com Quinn. Mas nesse momento ela se conformava em ficar sozinha.

Finn pareceu completamente chocado com a repentina mudança de humor de Rachel. Ela fazia isso frequentemente sendo Rachel Berry e tal, mas essa uma diferença completamente oposta de cansada e apática para com raiva e gritando em um mero segundo. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela não deixou, "Esqueça. Eu só preciso ficar sozinha um tempo. Eu preciso pensar."

Finalmente, Finn suspirou e olhou-a uma última vez antes de deixar o quarto dela. Quando ele foi embora, Rachel foi até a janela, esperando ver Quinn ou carro dela esperando do lado de fora. Ela não achou nenhum dos dois então ela retirou a jaqueta de Quinn do armário e a vestiu. Depois de fechar a porta e apagar as luzes, Rachel subiu na cama e segurou a jaqueta de Quinn ao redor de si com força.

O cheiro do perfume de Quinn na jaqueta trouxe de volta algumas memórias, as quais trouxeram de volta um desejo familiar que Quinn sempre parecia produzir no segundo que ela escalava aquela janela. Rachel suspirou e encarou o teto desejando que ela tivesse o número de Quinn para poder ligar e pedir, se não implorar, que ela voltasse.

Desde que ela não tinha o número da loira, Rachel fechou os olhos enquanto sua mão deslizava entre suas pernas e imaginava o que Quinn teria feito com ela, se Finn não tivesse aparecido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Rachel conseguiu passar o dia com a cabeça baixa e sem falar com Finn. A única vez que ela o viu, ele parecia zangado, mas ela não podia se importar menos. Ela só queria que as férias de inverno chegassem logo para que ela não tivesse que lidar com mais nada desse drama. Até mesmo Rachel se surpreendeu com aquele pensamento. Era ela geralmente que começava o drama e era a auto proclamada rainha do drama, mas esse semestre tinha a esgotado e sua relação com Finn parecia estar terminada o que causaria mais drama.

"Rachel."

A diva parou quando ouviu seu nome. Finn tinha finalmente a achado. Ela se virou e andou devagar em direção à ele, esperando que ele falasse.

"Eu decidi que estou puto com você porque você está zangada comigo," ele começou, "Nós sequer estávamos juntos quando eu dormi com Santana e você não tem razão de estar zangada comigo..."

A boca de Rachel abriu com um olhar clássico de 'oh, não, você não acabou de me culpar'. Ela cerrou os olhos, interrompendo o resto do discurso de Finn, "Você mentiu pra mim!"

"Eu estava tentando não te machucar!" Finn respondeu, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

"Bem, bom trabalho!" Rachel disse.

Finn correu a mão pelo cabelo frustrado, "Você mentiu pra mim! Você me disse que tinha dormido com Jesse!"

"Então eu contei a verdade porque eu não queria segredos entre nós," Rachel disse, mas falou bem baixo a última parte porque a vida de Rachel, ultimamente, não era nada além de segredos.

"Quinn estava certa," Finn disse, "Eu não devia ter dito nada."

O que ele disse chamou a atenção de Rachel imediatamente. "Você conversou com Quinn sobre nós."

Ele suspirou, sabendo que ele não devia ter dito isso também, "Nós temos Espanhol juntos. Ela senta ao meu lado e só começamos a conversar. Não é nada demais. Nós somos só amigos."

Naquelas circunstâncias, Rachel achou ligeiramente engraçado que fosse Finn a pessoa a assegurando Rachel que ele e Quinn eram apenas amigos.

Rachel perguntou baixo, temendo a resposta, "Ela disse pra você terminar comigo?"

"Ela disse que eu deveria se eu iria continuar a machucar você," Finn olhou pros sapatos e engoliu com dificuldade.

Essa era uma parte de Finn que Rachel sempre achou amável. Ele sempre tentava fazer a coisa certa e se sentia mal quando machucava outras pessoas. Rachel suspirou, sentindo a culpa começando a se formar. "Talvez... talvez nós devêssemos dar um tempo."

"Isso quer dizer terminar?" ele perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, "Só quer dizer que não estamos juntos gora. Nós tomaremos um tempo para reavaliar nosso relacionamento e decidir o que realmente queremos."

"Então por quanto tempo?" ele perguntou.

Rachel abriu a boca pra responder, mas quando ela olhou o corredor, ela viu algo que a deixou com náuseas. Quinn estava inclinada sobre os armário e Sam tinha o antebraço no armário acima dela enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la.

Essa era a última gota. O dia dela já tinha sido o pior da vida dela e agora Sam e Quinn estavam se beijando na frente dela. Ela verificou o corredor e bolou um plano.

Rachel passou direto por Finn e disse, "Ei Karofsky!"

Todos os olhos no corredor se arregalaram quando o jogador se virou para olhar pra gleek, com um slush na mão. Quinn empurrou Sam pra longe dela para que ela pudesse ver o espetáculo. Ela precisou de todo autocontrole para não correr até Rachel e perguntar o que diabos ela estava pensando.

"O que você quer, anã?" ele perguntou enquanto andava até ela.

Rachel se colocou na posição que queria estar e cerrou os olhos, "Eu sei o motivo pelo qual você provocou o Kurt."

Os olhos de Karofsky se arregalarm, "Porque ele é gay."

"E você ficou intimidado por aquilo," Rachel usou o dedo para empurrar o jogador de futebol no peito, "Estudos mostram que os homofóbicos mais maliciosos são gays." Ela parou e assistiu o slush ser colocado em posição de ser arremessado na cara dela.

Ela deu um passo pro lado e se abaixou enquanto a mistura voava, atingindo alguém atrás dela.

"Que merda, cara?" Sam tirou slush dos olhos.

"Cara," Karofsky jogou as mãos pra cima, "Eu estava tentando acertar..." ele apontou pro local onde Rachel estava mas ela não estava mais lá. Ele olhou ao redor do corredor e não achou ela em lugar nenhum. "Sério. Uma das suas amiguinhas do coral estava tirando uma com a minha cara."

Sam encarou-o e empurrou o valentão no armário atrás dele, "Você está cheio de desculpinha! Você está zangado desde que eu disse a Treinadora Beiste que você é uma droga na formação."

"Sam!" Quinn explodiu, "Já chega." Ela andou até onde os dois garotos estavam pra ficar no meio deles. "Escute e escute com atenção. Todos no corredor estão olhando pra você. Se você lutar agora, vai transparecer que o time de futebol é estúpido e fraco." Ela virou para Karofsky, "Se você quiser continuar a ser um valentão e não ser provocado por esse corte de cabelo barato, então eu sugiro que peça desculpas ao Sam e vá embora." Então ela se virou pra sam, "Se você quiser continuar a namorar a líder de torcida então eu sugiro que você aceite a desculpa dele e vá pra casa tomar um banho. Eu não vou permitir que o futebol seja retirado do seu lugar principal. Eu me recuso a namorar um jogador de hóquei."

Sam pensou e concordou. "Okay."

Karofsky concordou também, "Okay. Desculpe cara."

"Está tudo bem," Sam concordou.

Quando Karofsky foi embora, Sam sorriu pra Quinn e se inclinou pra um beijo. Ela deu um passo pro lado e sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu disse pra você ir pra casa."

Sam usou a camiseta para enxugar o roso, "Você quer sair Sábado?"

"Talvez," Quinn deu um sorrisinho brincalhão.

Ele sorriu de volta, "Ok. Eu te ligo."

Rachel fechou os olhos e deixou o som do mix do melhor de Broadway tocar no auto falante do banheiro dela enquanto ela afundava na água quente da banheira. Seu telefone estava esquecido na cama e seus pais tinham saído. Ela só estava planejando relaxar o resto da noite. Talvez assistir Funny Girl. Isso sempre a fazia sentir melhor.

A voz que se juntou à de Julie Andrews assustou Rachel. Quando ela olhou pra porta do banheiro, ela viu Quinn escorada na moldura, a cabeça de lado, as mãos nas costas e um joelho dobrado no joelho. Sua voz mal podia ser ouvida sobre a música que estava saindo pelo som, mas ela cantava com os olhos fechados.

Quando a música acabou, Rachel escorou a cabeça na beira da banheira. "Eu não sabia que você gostava de musicais."

"Todo mundo gosta de A Noviça Rebelde," Quinn respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso.

Rachel colocou o cabelo pra trás da orelha que tinha saído do coque que ela fizera. "Como você entrou?"

"A janela," Quinn disse e foi até a banheira, sentando-se na beirada dela. Ela colocou um pé na ponta e descansou o queixo sobre o joelho dobrado, cruzando as mãos sobre o tênis.

Rachel se pegou tentando ver por debaixo da saia de Quinn então fechou os olhos, "Por que você está aqui?"

"Por que eu sempre estou aqui?" Quinn perguntou de volta.

A garota menor abriu os olhos e olhou pra loira, "Eu não sei. Por que?"

A Cheerio ficou silente com a pergunta. Ela encarou as bolhas na água antes de mover os olhos pras unhas dela. A verdade era que, ela não tinha ideia do motivo pelo qual ela sempre estava na casa de Rachel. Tudo nela a fazia sentir. Lá fora, seus sentimentos eram sobrecarregados pelas pressões da escola, da mãe, da sociedade. Aqui essa pressão não existia e ela podia sentir tudo.

"Eu esqueci minha jaqueta noite passada," Quinn disse sem muita emoção, efetivamente se esquivando da pergunta.

"Eu pendurei no meu armário," Rachel disse, sabendo que não era só isso por que Quinn vinha.

"Por que você jogou slush no Sam?" Quinn finalmente perguntou.

Rachel se inclinou pra frente e pegou a toalha da ponta da banheira. Ela levantou uma das pernas e lentamente passou a toalha pela perna. Isso não servia a nenhum outro propósito do que distrair Quinn. "Eu não o fiz. David foi o culpado."

"Você fez Karofsky fazer," Quinn se inclinou e deixou os dedos passearem pela superfície da água."

"Eu acredito que meu tamanho torna impossível com que eu faça ele fazer qualquer coisa," Rachel se fez de doida e trocou as pernas.

A loira desenhou círculos preguiçosos na água. "Você sabe que não é difícil enganar a mente Neandertal dele. Eu sei que você fez. Só não sei o motivo."

"O motivo parece ser algo que ninguém tem a resposta ultimamente," Rachel suspirou. Ela colocou a toalha de mão de lado e perguntou, "Você pode pegar a toalha ali no balcão?"

Quinn olhou e viu uma toalha roxa no balcão perto da pia. Ao redor do espelho no banheiro estavam fotos de estrelas da Broadway e citações inspiradoras. Ela levantou e pegou a toalha entregando pra garota menor. Então ela saiu do banheiro, completamente surpreendendo Rachel.

Uma vez que ela estava envolvida na toalha e sua banheira estava seca, ela foi até o quarto e achou Quinn parada na janela.

"Você vai embora?" Rachel perguntou docemente, ligeiramente desapontada.

Quinn cruzou os braços, não se afastando da janela, "Você quer que eu vá?"

Rachel não respondeu. Ela andou até o armário e colocou calças rosa choque e um top branco. Quando ela saiu, Quinn estava sentada na beirada da janela encarando o chão. Quando Rachel atravessou o quarto em direção a ela, Quinn se levantou e a encontrou no meio do caminho, envolvendo a garota menor em um beijo profundo. A urgência e a necessidade no beijo deixou Rachel sem fôlego.

As coisas progrediram daí como o habitual. Entretanto dessa vez, Rachel notou mudanças sutis no jeito que Quinn a tocou. Os toques demoraram mais e foram mais gentis do que o normal. Não é que ela estivesse reclamando, mas era diferente.

Algo que foi absolutamente normal foi a saída de Quinn. Ela se vestiu como sempre e deixou Rachel na cama.

"Não esqueça sua jaqueta," Rachel mencionou, sabendo que estaria frio lá fora para Quinn sair só com seu uniforme de Cheerio.

"Ah, sim," Quinn disse e entrou no armário. Depois ela pegar a jaqueta e vesti-la, ela abriu a janela e começou a sair. Mas dessa vez, ela fez algo que nunca fizer antes. Ela olhou de volta pra Rachel. Seus olhos se encontraram na luz tênue da lâmpada da rua e pelo mais breve segundo Rachel poderia jurar que vira os olhos de Quinn brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas.

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Quinn saiu pela janela e foi em direção ao carro dela. Rachel ficou de lado e abraçou o travesseiro mais perto dela. Ela tinha esse sentimento profundo em seu estômago. Estava começando a deixá-la ansiosa.

Então ela saiu da cama, se vestiu e pegou sua bolsa no caminho pra porta da frente. Ela não sabia onde ela estava indo. Ela só sabia que precisava sair.


	5. Capítulo 5

Seria mentira se Rachel dissesse que ela não estava surpresa por ter dirigido até à casa de Puck. Ela estava ainda mais surpresa de se achar no quarto dele, assistindo-o jogar vídeo game. Ela não estava com ânimo de sair e ele não foi um completo idiota para fazê-la ir embora quando ela estava tão aborrecida ao ponto de inconscientemente dirigir até à casa dele.

"Então, eu soube que você e Finn terminaram," ele mencionou casualmente enquanto continuava a encarar a tela da TV.

"Nós estamos dando um tempo," Rachel o corrigiu e olhou pras mãos dela cruzadas no colo.

"O que é o jeito da garota dizer que 'eu quero namorar outras pessoas, mas eu volto quando eu sentir vontade'," Puck explicou.

Rachel olhou das mãos dela para o rosto de Puck que se contorcia com a concentração, "É isso aí."

"Eu sei," Puck deu de ombros, "Santana e eu estamos dando um tempo há dois anos. Ela dorme com quem quer e volta pro Pucksauro quando ela sente necessidade. Ela é a única que faz isso comigo. Se ela não fosse tão gostosa..." Ele parou de falar quando a concentração dele voltou para o jogo por um momento. Então ele perguntou, "Quem é o cara?"

"O que?" Rachel perguntou, sobrancelhas cerradas.

"Droga," Puck derrubou o controle quando o personagem dele do jogo morreu. Ele parou, verificando as estatísticas antes de virar pra Rachel, "Quem é o cara que está colocando Finn na espera?"

"Oh, hum," Rachel olhou de volta pras mãos, "Ninguém que você conheça." Sempre disseram pra ela que ela era horrível mentindo, mas ela estivera fazendo isso tanto ultimamente que tinha se tornado cada vez mais fácil.

Puck concordou e virou de volta pra TV, começando o nível de novo. "Ele costumava ser meu melhor amigo. Ele é meio chato às vezes e previsível, mas ele é um cara legal. Ele fará a coisa certa e vai te esperar, mas se você não planeja voltar pra ele, termine tudo."

Rachel ficou um pouco desnorteada com as palavras que saíram da boca de Puck. A pessoa que dissera pra ela poupar Finn era o mesmo cara que engravidou a namorada de Finn da época. Entretanto, ela sabia que ele estava certo. Ela tinha que decidir se ela iria voltar pra ele ou se ela ia acabar. Não era como se ela e Quinn tivessem algum tipo de relacionamento convencional e ela duvidava que algum dia teriam. Ela não gostava de ficar solteira e desde que começara a namorar Finn ela tinha parado de levar raspadinha na cara, mas ela se sentia mal por transar com Quinn quando ela sequer deixava Finn tirar uma lasquinha.

Rachel se levantou da cama e bateu no ombro de Puck enquanto saía do quarto, "Obrigada Noah."

"Não esqueça," ele disse pra ela, "Você prometeu ir comigo e Nana ao templo semana que vem."

"Eu não esquecerei," Rachel respondeu, relembrando o acordo que ela fizera para que pudesse passar um tempo na casa dele. Aparentemente, a Nana do Puck tinha estado em cima dele para encontrar uma boa garota Judia.

Quando Rachel estacionou no seu local habitual da garagem havia um carro que ela não reconhecia estacionado no meio fio da sua casa. Ela imaginou que desde que seus pais ainda estavam fora que o carro pertencia às pessoas do outro lado da rua que pareciam ter sempre pelo menos quinze pessoas na casa delas.

Rachel lentamente destrancou a porta e entrou na casa, levando um tempo para trancar a porta enquanto removia os sapatos. Ela desejava que seus pais estivessem aqui. Ela podia descrever para eles em termos bem vagos, claro deixando de lado a parte do sexo, o que estava acontecendo e pedir o conselho deles. Entre eles dois e todos os talk shows que eles tinham assistido, eles estavam fadados a ter algum tipo de resposta.

Ela parou na cozinha pra beber agua antes de subir pro quarto. Ela tirou a jaqueta enquanto abria a porta, mas pulou quando viu Quinn deitada na cama encarando o teto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rachel perguntou tensa, deixando a jaqueta cair no chão e pregando-se na parede.

"Pensando," Quinn respondeu simplesmente. Ela não queria adicionar que ela sempre pensava melhor no quarto de Quinn.

Rachel olhou Quinn, da ponta do pé ao rabo de cavalo. Rachel pudera estabelecer uma regra quando elas começaram esse caso e era que sob nenhuma circunstância sapatos eram permitidos na cama. Quinn decidira que era justo e sempre tinha respeitado essa regra. Agora não era uma exceção. Rachel viu os sapatos de Quinn cuidadosamente colocados embaixo da janela dela.

Rachel finalmente despregou-se da parede e andou até a cama. Ela subiu na cama ao lado de Quinn e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado de Quinn. A loira virou para olhá-la e os olhos delas se encontraram, ambas procurando algo, qualquer coisa que desse uma a outra uma pista de como a outra se sentia.

Então Rachel de repente pressionou os lábios nos de Quinn. Ela se moveu para que pudesse ficar em cima da Cheerio, sentada nos quadris dela. Ela aprofundou o beijo enquanto corria as mãos pelo corpo de Quinn.

Quinn gemeu quando Rachel gentilmente sugou o lábio inferior dela e levou as mãos aos quadris de Rachel. Entretanto, Rachel quase violentamente jogou as mãos de Quinn pra longe do seu corpo. As mãos dela bateram na cama com um baque suave.

Rachel então se moveu pro pescoço de Quinn, suas mãos começando a passar por debaixo do top de Quinn. Novamente Quinn tentou colocar uma das mãos no cabelo de Rachel. Dessa vez a garota menor agarrou o pulso de Quinn e os segurou na cama, fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão.

"Não é assim que isso funciona," Quinn disse entredentes tentando soar zangada enquanto lágrimas enchiam seus olhos.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Por que?

"Porque sim," Quinn disse, enquanto se contorcia embaixo de Rachel tentando soltar os pulsos.

"Porque sim não é resposta," Rachel disse, não soltando o aperto.

A loira lutou para se soltar de Rachel, mas a garota menor era mais forte do que aparentava. "Porque..." ela disse, lágrimas começando a correr pelas bochechas. Ela finalmente deixou de lutar e gritou, "Porque eu tenho que estar no controle!"

Rachel encarou Quinn por um momento antes de lentamente soltar os punhos e sair de cima dela. Quinn correu da cama e foi pra janela. Ela se sentou na beirada e lentamente pôs os sapatos.

"Você não tem que ir," Rachel disse baixo.

"Como eu posso ficar?" Quinn disse rispidamente, "Agora que você sabe o quão fodida eu sou."

"Você não é... estragada," Rachel disse, não querendo falar palavrão. Ela andou até Quinn que estava ficando frustrada ao amarrar os tênis antes de finalmente desistir porque suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto.

A loira enxugou os olhos, "Como você explica isso?" Ela gesticulou entre elas. "É bem esquisito."

Rachel se ajoelhou na frente de Quinn e metodicamente amarrou o tênis dela. "Só duas pessoas tomando conta das suas necessidades."

"Necessidades?" Os olhos de Quinn correram pros de Rachel, "Como você está tirando algo disso?"

"Eu não – eu só..." Rachel lutou pra achar as palavras certas. Ela realmente gostava do que elas tinham e ansiava por isso todos os dias. Ela sentia que precisava disso. "Eu só gosto, okay?"

Quinn cerrou os olhos. Ela sabia que havia algo mais no que Rachel estava dizendo.

Rachel sabia que isso era o começo do pânico. Revelar a razão real pela qual ela amava cada segundo que passava com Quinn iria prejudicar o que elas tinham, então ela adicionou, tão logo pensou, "Por que você não fica e me mostra o que você ia fazer com aquelas echarpes ontem à noite?"

Quinn parecia cética, como se ela soubesse que Rachel estava conduzindo a conversa pra longe de si, mas o pensamento de echarpes fez seu cérebro ir pra um lugar completamente diferente. Um lugar bem molhado.

"Pegue as echarpes," Quinn ordenou.

Rachel se levantou e foi até o armário, tirando as roupas do caminho. Ela deixou um suspiro de alívio sair enquanto entrava no armário. As coisas estavam voltando ao normal e ela esperava que continuassem assim.

Quinn andou até a escola no dia seguinte pensando no que ela e Rachel tinham feito na noite antes. Entretanto se ela iria continuar a ter noites como a que tivera ela teria que começar a se alongar primeiro porque ela realmente estava dolorida essa manhã.

Ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto girava a tranca do armário. Ela podia fazer isso de olhos fechados, o que era bom porque seus sonhos acordado eram realmente distraidores.

Entretanto quando ela abriu o armário, ela viu algo que fez seu coração parar. Com uma mão violentamente trêmula ela esticou-se e arrancou a foto que estava pendurada em uma prateleira de seu armário. Foi assim que ela percebeu que era mais de uma foto. Enquanto ela passeava por elas ela percebeu que era uma série de fotos dela escalando a janela de Rachel. Cada uma com uma foto diferente impressa embaixo.

Seu armário fechando com força também quase fez ela ter um ataque do coração. Ela imediatamente escondeu as fotos nas costas e olhou pra Santana. Ela perguntou na voz mais maliciosa que ela podia, "O que você quer?"

"O que você está escondendo aí?" Santana sorriu maldosamente, "Grávida novamente?"

"Vá para o inferno," Quinn disse e começou a ir embora.

A voz de Santana a parou, "Eu não me daria as costas, Sra. Berry."

Quinn virou e se aproximou do rosto de Santana, sussurrando, "Como porra você soube?"

"Brittany mora vizinha à Rachel, Einstein," Santana rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Quinn enfiou as fotos na mochila e se preparou pra brigar com Santana, "O que você estava fazendo na casa de Brittany?"

"Todo mundo sabe o que eu e B fazemos," Santana deu um sorrisinho, "Quem diria que você teria um projeto paralelo com Berry?"

"Eu não sei o que você e Brittany fazem," Quinn fingiu nojo, "Rachel só está me ajudando com meu canto."

Santana fingiu pensar, bateu no queixo, "Bem você realmente é péssima cantando..." Então ela deixou as mãos caírem e sacudiu a cabeça, "Você realmente espera que eu acredite nessa besteirada quando toda vez você sai com uma aparência de 'acabei de transar'?"

"Você não sabe o que eu estou fazendo lá então cai fora, porra," Quinn grunhiu.

Santana sorriu, "Bem, apesar de eu não ter fotos de você e Berry no ato porque Deus sabe que eu teria vomitado se tivesse tentado, eu ainda tenho essas e elas são o suficiente para começar um boato e ambas sabemos que boatos podem matar reputações."

"O que você quer Santana?" Quinn perguntou, derrotada. Santana estava certa. Aquelas fotos eram destrutivas e Santana tinha todas as cartas.

"Saia das Cheerios," Santana disse.

"Você está louca," Quinn jogou as mãos pra cima, "Eu não posso fazer isso."

Santana lentamente colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta de couro dos Cheerios e acenou duplicatas das fotos no ar provocadoramente, "Você tem até Segunda ou isso vai se tornar viral." Com isso ela se virou e foi embora, a saia do uniforme dançando atrás dela.

Quinn só pôde assisti-la indo embora e esmagar todos os sonhos dela com cada passo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Quando a porta bateu com toda força na parede do banheiro, Rachel pulou. Ela tinha se escondido aqui quando viu Karofsky andando na direção dela com uma raspadinha. Sua pequena ação ciumenta contra Sam tinha tido consequências sobre as quais Rachel não parecera pensar antes. Depois de alguns dias de descanso, Karofsky parecia ter Rachel e somente Rachel de alvo.

A diva virou pra porta, aterrorizada de que Karofsky tivesse decidido usar suas habilidades analfabetas para entrar no banheiro das meninas. Entretanto, uma capitã de torcida parecendo muito aborrecida era ainda mais aterrorizante do que se ela tivesse visto Karofsky parado ali com duas raspadinhas.

Quinn andou até ela com um encarar de matar. Quando ela chegou um pouco perto demais, Rachel começou a se afastar, mas Quinn continuou avançando até que as costas de Rachel estivesse de encontro ao azulejo frio da parede.

"Você sabia disso?" Quinn exigiu saber puxando as fotos da mochila, "Você armou pra mim?"

Rachel nervosamente pegou as fotos e as olhou. "Eu – eu não tinha ideia."

Quinn olhou sobre o ombro pra se certificar que as cabines estivessem abertas e vazias antes de continuar, "Como você pôde não me dizer que a casa de Brittany era vizinha?" Quinn estava fumaçando, mas Rachel podia ver que havia falhas na raiva, mostrando sinais de terror.

Rachel respondeu tão calma quanto possível, sabendo que Quinn estava assustada, mas sabendo que ela precisava se posicionar pra se defender. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu onde Brittany mora."

A loira encarou ainda mais Rachel tentando conter a raiva, mas ela sabia que Rachel estava certa. Quinn já tinha estado milhões de vezes na casa de Brittany e ela deveria saber.

A porta do banheiro abriu novamente fazendo com que os olhos de Rachel se arregalassem. Quinn agarrou a mão de Rachel e a puxou pra uma das cabines. Ela fechou e trancou a porta tão logo passos se aproximaram das pias.

Rachel bateu no ombro de Quinn e então apontou pros pés delas. Se quem quer que fosse olhasse embaixo da cabine, elas saberiam que haviam duas pessoas na cabine. Novamente pensando rapidamente, Quinn se esticou e colocou as mãos sob as coxas de Rachel, segurando-a contra a porta da cabine. A proximidade e as mãos de Quinn em suas coxas desnudas fez com que o coração de Rachel batesse loucamente.

Os olhos verdes de Quinn ficaram nos de Rachel enquanto elas focavam em ficarem quietas. Ela não percebeu logo que essa posição era um pouco mais que comprometedora pra Rachel.

"Então," a voz distinta de Brittany Pierce disse contente, "Onde vamos almoçar hoje?"

"Onde você quiser, B," a voz de Santana disse, levemente.

Quinn cortou o contato visual com Rachel para olhar pelo vão entre a porta da cabine e a parede para ver o que elas estavam fazendo. Ela viu Brittany dar um passo em direção à Santana que imediatamente envolveu a cintura da loira.

"Você quer ir pra sua casa?" Brittany riu com um tom brincalhão menos inocente.

Santana levou os lábios até os de Brittany, "Parece bom. Você é meu almoço favorito de qualquer forma."

Quinn pensou que fosse vomitar. Ela não precisava saber o que Brittany e Santana faziam no intervalo do almoço.

Antes que ela pudesse desviar os olhos do par de Cheerios, a cabeça de Rachel repousando em seu ombro fez seu corpo inflamar. Quinn viu o olhar no rosto de Rachel e reconheceu uma necessidade que tinha se tornado familiar demais.

Quinn deu um sorrisinho e levou a mão um pouquinho mais acima do que precisava. Então sentiu a respiração de Rachel entrecortar e os braços dela imediatamente envolverem os ombros de Quinn. A loira se inclinou pra perto de Rachel e sussurrou no ouvido dela, "Eu amo essas saias pervertidas que você usa, porra."

Rachel inclinou a cabeça pra trás na porta e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Entretanto, Quinn usou a vantagem e encaixou os lábios no pescoço de Rachel. Rachel tentou morder o lábio com força para suprimir um gemido. Suas mãos se enroscaram sozinhas no cabelo de Quinn enquanto os lábios e a língua da loira se moviam mais pra baixo.

Quinn parou tempo suficiente para olhar pela porta. Uma vez que ela vira que Brittany e Santana já tinham ido embora, ela abaixou Rachel um pouco para ganhar o uso de um dos seus braços novamente. Mas antes que os pés de Rachel pudessem tocar o chão, Quinn colocou a coxa entre as pernas de Rachel, prendendo-a na parede e fazendo os olhos da cantora rolar pra trás.

Quinn então capturou os lábios de Rachel enquanto a mão livre dela percorria por debaixo da camiseta de Rachel. A loira sorriu contra os lábios de Rachel quando Rachel começou a tentar obter alguma fricção na perna de Quinn; tentando acabar com o desejo. Quinn retaliou ao pressionar Rachel ainda mais contra a porta, não permitindo que ela se movesse.

"Quinn, por favor," Rachel implorou, sem fôlego.

Quinn sorriu. Ela absolutamente amava quando Rachel implorava. Isso significava que todo o poder era dela. A loira arranhou do joelho de Rachel até a borda da calcinha dela.

A cabeça de Rachel rolou novamente pra trás e seus olhos se fecharam. Em uma tentativa desesperada de aliviar um pouco da tensão, Rachel arqueou a coluna pra longe da parede.

Quinn decidiu que já tinha feito Rachel sofrer demais. Ela removeu a perna do meio das de Rachel e deixou a garota menor deslizar para o chão. Então com um ágil puxão ela desceu a calcinha ensopada de Rachel.

O ar batendo na umidade entre as pernas dela fez com que Rachel arfasse na boca de Quinn. A loira levantou uma das pernas de Rachel e usou a mão livre pra provocar ainda mais Rachel. Então talvez ela quisesse ouvi-la implorar mais uma vez.

Não levou muito tempo para Quinn ter seu desejo concedido. "Oh, Deus... por favor, Quinn."

No segundo que Rachel terminou, Quinn enfiou dois dedos em Rachel, rapidamente os retirando e os colocando com força de volta.

Rachel estava tendo dificuldade em se manter quieta então Quinn cobriu a boca da garota menor com a própria, levemente beijando e acariciando até Rachel estar prestes a gozar. Então ela beijou Rachel enquanto ela gozava sentindo o poder do orgasmo jorrando do âmago de Rachel e irradiando por todo o corpo dela.

Tão logo ela se certificou que Rachel podia ficar de pé sozinha, Quinn deu um passo pra trás e fez um show ao lamber os dedos para limpá-los.

Isso fez um fogo completamente novo surgir em Rachel. Antes que Quinn se desse conta, Rachel estava de joelhos com uma das pernas de Quinn sobre o ombro, subindo a saia do uniforme.

Apesar das duas estarem à beira de encarar o exílio social, Rachel andou pelo corredor sorrindo. Ela ainda podia ouvir o som abafado que Quinn fizera quando a língua trabalhou habilmente entre as pernas dela. Valeu muito a pena chegar atrasada em Quimica.

Quando ela viu um flash de cabelo loiro no corredor, os olhos de Rachel imediatamente percorreram a multidão. Ela estava ligeiramente desapontada, mas ela precisava conversar com essa outra loira de qualquer forma.

Racionalizar com Santana era impossível, especialmente agora que esta tinha todas as cartas. Apelar pro lado sensível de Santana não iria funcionar porque bem... ela não tinha um, não que ninguém soubesse além de Brittany.

Então Rachel decidiu apelar pra melhor metade de Santana. Pra metade dela mais gentil, doce e muito menos ameaçadora: Brittany.

A Cheerio loira sorriu pra Rachel enquanto ela chegava. "Oi Rachel."

"Oi Brittany," Rachel sorriu de volta e puxou Brittany pra fora do fluxo de pessoas do corredor pra perto de uns armários, "Eu queria te pedir uma coisa."

"Santana me disse que você faria isso," Brittany acenou com a cabeça, o rabo de cavalo balançando pra cima e pra baixo. "Ela também me disse que se eu dissesse a você onde elas estavam ela iria parar de fazer essa coisa legal que ela faz com os dedos, desse jeito..." ela parou de falar e começou a demonstrar no ar, mas Rachel trouxe a mão dela de volta pra baixo.

"Eu não quero as fotos," Rachel sussurrou, "Eu só quero me certificar de que ninguém mais as veja."

Brittany abriu a boca pra responder, mas outra voz a interrompeu, "O que estamos conversando moças?" Santana perguntou, olhando pra Rachel.

"Vamos lá Santana," Rachel suspirou, "Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer para que você mantenha as fotos para si. Eu faço qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?" um sorriso malicioso cruzou o rosto de Santana.

O olhar a deixou nervosa, mas isso era pra Quinn e a reputação desta então Rachel concordou, "Qualquer coisa."

"Eu definitivamente voltarei a esse assunto e nós vemos o que poderemos fazer," Santana deu um sorrisinho e ofereceu o mindinho pra Brittany.

A loira o pegou e as duas Cheerios foram embora pelo corredor, saias vermelha e branca dançando atrás delas.

Rachel se inclinou nos armários e fechou os olhos. Ela sentia que tinha acabado de fazer um acordo com o demônio que ela iria se arrepender.


	7. Capítulo 7

Rachel olhou o relógio no fogão. Era só oito da noite mas ela realmente precisava ver Quinn. Ela estivera extremamente estressada e fez o que ela sempre fazia quando estava aborrecida.

"Docinho," o pai dela entrou na cozinha e viu o que Rachel estava fazendo, "O que foi?"

Rachel olhou pros cookies, brownies e bolos que ela tinha feito desde que saíra da escola. Ela suspirou, "É complicado."

"Problema com garotos?" O pai dela colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "É só… eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ela olhou pros brownies que fizera e olhou pro pai, "eu acho que é algo que eu preciso discutir com uma garota. Posso ir na casa da minha amiga um pouquinho?"

O pai dela a beijou no topo da cabeça, um pouco desapontado por não poder ajudá-la, "Claro, querida. Ligue-me se precisar."

Rachel andou até à formidável casa Fabray e equilibrou os brownies em um dos braços para que ela pudesse tocar a campainha. Rachel tinha que admitir que ela estava um pouco nervosa em ir à casa de Quinn pela primeira vez, mas antes que ela pudesse correr de volta pro carro, a porta abriu.

"Olá," a mãe de Quinn sorriu, reconhecendo Rachel das competições do coral.

"Oi, sou Rachel," Rachel sorriu nervosa de volta, "Quinn está?"

A mulher mais velha acenou com a cabeça, "Ela está no quarto."

"Hum, eu trouxe brownies pra você," Rachel disse para a mãe de Quinn enquanto entrava.

"Obrigada. Isso é muito gentil da sua parte," a mãe de Quinn os pegou, "Vou colocá-los na cozinha. O quarto de Quinn é lá em cima, a última porta à esquerda."

"Obrigada," Rachel acenou com a cabeça e se encaminhou pra cima.

Quando ela chegou na última porta à esquerda, ela achou o nome de Quinn pintado na porta. Ela bateu fracamente. Quando não houve resposta, ela virou a maçaneta da porta, lentamente abrindo-a. Ela encontrou Quinn deitada na cama com as costas pra porta. Rachel viu a razão pela qual Quinn não respondeu. Ela estava com o iPod no ouvido.

Enquanto se aproximava, ela viu uma foto na mão de Quinn e o próprio casaco na cama ao lado da loira.

Quinn viu a sombra de Rachel se mover e rolou para ver quem era. Ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e se sentou, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Rachel engoliu com dificuldade e viu a foto que estava na mão de Quinn. Era um sonograma. Ela pensou e percebeu que foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época do ano que Quinn tinha sido ostracizada e deixada de lado por causa da barriga notável de grávida.

"Você está bem?" Rachel lentamente afundou ao lado de Quinn na cama.

Quinn rapidamente enfiou o sonograma na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, "Estou bem." Seu rosto e sua voz ficaram duros, "O que você quer?"

Rachel suspirou, sabendo que Quinn provavelmente não se abriria com ela e estava frustrada por não poder ajudar. "Eu vim conversar."

"Sobre?" Quinn deitou de volta na cama, sabendo que elas não tinham nada agradável pra conversar.

"Santana," Rachel disse.

A loira sacudiu a cabeça e cruzou as pernas na frente dela, "Eu estava pensando sobre isso também. Talvez eu possa fingir sair das Cheerios e pegar as fotos dela antes que ela descubra."

"Ela provavelmente as tem salvas no computador," Rachel disse.

Quinn suspirou e concordou, "Eu sei. Eu não vejo maneira de sair disso. Eu provavelmente terei que sair."

"Eu acho que não,"Rachel olhou da mão para Quinn, "Eu disse a ela que faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse se ela não tornasse as fotos públicas. Ela pareceu gostar dessa solução."

"Você disse que faria _qualquer coisa_?" Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram, "Você é louca? Ela é psicopata. Por que você faria isso?"

"Porque eu..." Rachel começou, mas parou e olhou de volta pras mãos, fazendo seu cabelo proteger seu rosto da visão de Quinn.

Quinn segurou a respiração esperando que Rachel estivesse fazendo porque se importava. Não podia haver outra razão para o acordo suicida.

Houve outra batida na porta antes de Rachel poder terminar. A mãe de Quinn entrou com uma bandeja contendo dois pratos, cada um com um brownie e dois copos de leite. "Eu pensei que vocês gostariam de comer alguns desses deliciosos brownies que Rachel trouxe."

"Obrigada, mamãe," Quinn suspirou, desejando que a mãe tentasse ser menos como Martha Stewart e as deixasse a sós. Rachel talvez estivesse prestes a confessar algo que ela estivera querendo ouvir, mas ficara com muito medo de perguntar.

"Obrigada," Rachel ofereceu um sorriso forçado.

A mãe de Quinn deixou a bandeja entre as duas e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Quinn pegou o brownie dela e deu uma mordida. Ela olhou pra Rachel, "Isso é realmente ótimo."

Rachel deu outro sorriso forçado, "Obrigada." Entretanto, ela não se moveu para tocar o dela. Ela apenas engoliu com dificuldade e respirou profundamente.

A loira finalmente sacudiu a cabeça, "Você não pode continuar com isso. Eu vou achar outra coisa."

"Mas sua reputação..." Rachel começou, parecendo preocupada.

Entretanto Quinn a cortou ao pressionar os lábios no dela. Rachel podia sentir o gosto do chocolate nos lábios de Quinn. Antes dela ter a chance de aprofundar o beijo, Quinn se afastou. Ela deu mais uma mordida no brownie como se não tivesse acabado de beijar Rachel e completou. "Não se preocupe. Vou resolver isso."

A garota menor suspirou, "Se você pensar em algo que eu possa fazer, me diga, ok? Eu quero ajudar."

Quinn ficou genuinamente tocada pela oferta de Rachel. Ela sorriu docemente e concordou, "Okay."

O telefone de Rachel tocou. Ela o tirou do bolso da jaqueta e ficou surpresa com a pessoa que mandara mensagem pra ela.

"Quem é?" Quinn perguntou, conhecendo o olhar no rosto de Rachel.

"Noah," Rachel perguntou. Ela abriu a mensagem e leu. Então fechou e se levantou, "Acho que te vejo depois."

"Você vai na casa de Puck?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco ciumenta e bastante preocupada.

Rachel concordou, "Ele quer que eu vá pra me pedir algo. Ele disse que é realmente importante."

A loira cerrou os olhos. Ela não gostava do som disso. Número um ela tinha um pressentimento sobre o que Puck iria pedir a ela e número dois, ela queria que Rachel ficasse. Hoje era um aniversário. Não pareceria significativo pra ninguém além de Quinn, mas ela estava triste.

Quinn pensou que seu orgulho a odiaria por perguntar, mas ela perguntou mesmo assim, "Você pode voltar depois?"

Rachel ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Ela concordou e resistiu o desejo de acariciar a bochecha de Quinn. "Não deve levar mais que alguns minutos."

De alguma forma Quinn pareceu duvidar disso, mas concordou de qualquer forma e viu Rachel ir embora.


	8. Capítulo 8

Quando Rachel chegou na casa de Puck, ela ficou um pouco surpresa com o comportamento dele quando abriu a porta. Ele parecia deprimido. Os ombros dele estavam caídos por debaixo da camiseta verde escura dele.

"Você está bem?" Rachel perguntou baixo, "Sua nana está bem?" Rachel sabia que Puck amava a Nana dele e sabia que se algo acontecesse com ela, ele definitivamente ficaria horrivelmente deprimido.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "Ela está bem. Eu estou... ok." Ele virou e se encaminhou pro quarto dele. Rachel o seguiu de perto, preocupada com Puck.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto dele, Puck se escorou na parede ao lado da porta e olhou pra cama. Rachel seguiu os olhos dele. Lá, na cama, estava uma caixa de violão que estava aberta. Dentro um violão lindo com laterais de cerejeira e um lindo acabamento na frente. Rachel sabia o que era isso. Era o primeiro violão de Puck e geralmente era o que ele tocava. Quando eles namoraram, ela praticamente implorou para que Puck tocasse pra ela e ele usou o violão preto porque ele dissera que o primeiro violão era só pra ocasiões especiais.

"Qual é a ocasião?" Rachel perguntou suavemente.

Puck suspirou, "Hoje faz um ano que Quinn fez o primeiro sonograma de Beth." Ele engoliu com dificuldade e andou até a mesinha de cabeceira. Ele pegou a moldura e deu pra Rachel. Dentro estava o sonograma que Rachel viu Quinn segurando mais cedo.

"Ai meu Deus," Rachel disse, percebendo o que tinha de errado com Quinn mais cedo. Ela poderia ter se batido por não perceber antes.

Puck foi até a cama e sentou ao lado da caixa. Ele lentamente fechou e trancou-a. "Eu queria pedir a você..." ele olhou pra ela e parou enquanto colocava o sonograma emoldurado na cabeceira. "Eu sei que você não conversa realmente com a sua mãe – quero dizer Shelby, mas você acha que pode dar isso a ela?" Ele colocou a mão em cima da caixa, "Eu só quero que Beth saiba que... eu me importo. Eu ainda me importo." Ele colocou os antebraços nos joelhos e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele deixou as mãos correrem pelo moicano antes de olhar de volta pra Rachel. Ela podia ver que ele estava lutando contra as lágrimas, "Eu só achei que se talvez você desse a ela algo que significasse algo pra mim ela não pensaria que eu não a amo."

Rachel se sentou ao lado dele e colocou os braços ao redor das costas dele. "Claro. Eu me certificarei de que chegue até ela."

"Obrigada, Rach," Puck envolveu-a com os braços e deu um abraço breve e significativo. Então ele se levantou e se alongou, "Acho que vou sair pra correr. Eu carrego até o seu carro no caminho."

Eles andaram juntos até sair. Rachel abriu a porta do passageiro pra Puck colocar o violão lá. Ele a abraçou novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo, "Eu coloquei um bilhete no compartimento embaixo do braço do violão. É só pra dizer a ela como eu consegui o violão e o motivo pelo qual estou dando pra ela. Shelby pode tirar tudo se ela quiser."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça ainda abraçada nele.

Quando ele se afastou, ele sorriu pra ela, "Obrigada novamente."

"Sem problema," Rachel respondeu com um sorriso. Ela tirou as chaves do bolso, ansiosa pra voltar pra Quinn.

Com um último aceno, ele saiu correndo pela rua. Rachel entrou no carro e foi tão rápido quanto o limite legal pra casa de Quinn. Quando ela chegou lá, ela achou Quinn no quarto, da mesma forma que ela a achou da primeira vez.

"Você precisa de algo?" Rachel perguntou baixinho enquanto trazia a caixa larga pro quarto de Quinn.

A loira olhou pra ela, "O que você está fazendo com o violão de Puck?"

Rachel colocou a caixa no chão e sentou ao lado de Quinn. "Puck me contou que dia era hoje – é."

Quinn continuou na cama, mas colocou as mãos por baixo do travesseiro, "É?"

"Eu acho que você lembra também," Rachel aproveitou a oportunidade e colocou a mão do lado de Quinn. Ela acariciou gentilmente tentando acalmá-la e comunicar que ela estava lá pra Quinn e não a pressionando a nada.

A Cheerio sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Rachel concordou, continuando suas ministrações gentis. "Okay."

Finalmente Quinn perguntou novamente, "Qual é a do violão?"

"Noah quer que eu o dê para Shelby," Rachel explicou. "Ele me disse que quer que Beth saiba que ele se importar e ele espera que isso seja demonstrado ao dar algo que seja importante pra ele. Eu não queria que acontecesse algo com ele no meu carro."

Quinn pensou por um momento antes de silenciosamente antes de levantar da cama.. Ela deu a volta na cama e foi até o armário. Depois de alguns minutos, Quinn saiu com um par de sapatilhas pequenas de balé. Ela sentou na cama diante de Rachel e deu-as para a garota menor.

"Essas eram minhas quando eu era pequena," Quinn explicou, "Quando você der o violão, você pode dar essas também?"

"Claro," Rachel concordou. Ela pegou os sapatos e os colocou em cima da caixa do violão. Ela voltou até a cama e deitou ao lado de onde Quinn estava sentada.

A loira tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando Rachel os encontrou. Ela estava preocupada e começou a se sentar, mas Quinn a manteve no lugar com uma mão gentil no ombro dela. Rachel voltou a deitar e virou de lado, encarando Quinn.

Quinn finalmente falou o motivo das suas lágrimas,"Você me odeia?"

"Claro que não," Rachel disse e colocou a mão em cima da de Quinn, "Por que você pergunta isso?"

"Você devia," Quinn olhou pras mãos delas, as lágrimas caindo em cima da mão de Rachel.

"Por que?"

"Porque," a loira deitou ao lado de Rachel e olhou nos olhos dela, "Eu venho tratando você como... eu tenho sido horrível. Eu tenho zoado você em público desde a oitava série. O que está acontecendo nesses últimos meses... eu só venho aparecendo na sua casa, sem perguntar se eu posso ou se você quer que eu pare –"

"Eu nunca disse pra parar," Rachel a interrompeu, "Eu te asseguro que se você não tivesse permissão ou se eu quisesse que você parasse, eu te diria."

Quinn vasculhou os olhos de Rachel por alguns minutos. Normalmente, Rachel teria ficado desconfortável sob escrutínio tão intenso, mas ela estava contente em só olhar de volta.

A loira moveu a cabeça pra frente para que descansasse no mesmo travesseiro que Rachel. Então ela colocou a cabeça um pouco mais pra frente para que seus lábios levemente enroscasse nos de Rachel. Ela sentiu seus lábios se misturarem com os de Rachel e deixou sair um suspiro contente na boca da garota menor.

Rachel fechou os olhos e aproveitou o beijo. Ninguém a tinha beijado desse jeito antes; um beijo doce e nervoso que era ao mesmo tempo uma desculpa e uma promessa. Arrepiou o corpo inteiro dela.

Quando Quinn se separou do beijo continuou próxima de Rachel, fechando os olhos. Rachel se sentiu um pouco mais segura ao tocar Quinn agora sem permissão, então ela gentilmente correu os dedos pela bochecha e pela mandíbula de Quinn.

Isso tirou um sorriso de Quinn que lentamente abriu os olhos. Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Por que você é tão legal comigo?" Quinn perguntou, tirando a mão de Rachel do rosto e segurando na dela.

Rachel respirou profundamente. Ela estivera pensando se diria ou não a verdade a Quinn. A verdade é que ela se importava mais com ela do que com seus colegas de classe ou coral, ou sequer amigos.

Felizmente, ela não precisou responder porque um telefone no quarto começou a tocar. Quinn grunhiu e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Rachel riu e gentilmente tirou o cabelo loiro do rosto de Quinn.

Rachel se inclinou um pouco e pegou o telefone de Quinn. O rosto na tela de quem ligava deixou sua boca seca. Ela saiu de cima de Quinn e se sentou, entregando o telefone, "É seu namorado."

Ela estava toda envolvida pelo momento com Quinn que esquecera sobre Sam, escola, status social, popularidade e Santana.

Quinn viu Rachel se sentar e pegar o casaco da cama. Ela rapidamente silenciou o telefone e sentou, "Onde você está indo?"

"Devo ir pra casa," Rachel murmurou, colocando o casaco que tinha emprestado pra Quinn. "Preciso ligar para Shelby."

"Ah, certo," Quinn olhou pro cobertor na cama dela. "Hum, posso aparecer mais tarde?"

Rachel sentiu seu coração acelerar. Era a primeira vez que Quinn pedira permissão e não era como se Rachel não soubesse o que elas iriam fazer quando ela chegasse. Ela desesperadamente queria estar com Quinn o máximo possível e tocar a pele nua de Quinn era a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já tinha feito.

Entretanto, fora do mundinho delas, o mundo inteiro parecia contra elas. Ela se sentia culpada por ajudar Quinn a trair Sam e nervosa sobre o que Santana estava disposta a fazer pra ser capitã das líderes de torcida.

"Se você quiser," Rachel deu de ombros e pegou as sapatilhas e o violão. Foi com essas palavras que ela deixou Quinn.

A loira olhou pro telefone que mostrava a ligação perdida. Sam era legal e tal, de um jeito filme sessão da tarde, mas ele não fazia Quinn se sentir do jeito que ela se sentia com Rachel. Ademais, ele sabia o que ocorrera ano passado, mas ele não estava ali. Ele não viu em primeira mão toda agonia e depressão pelas quais Quinn passou. Rachel de fato oferecera ajudar Quinn no começo, mas Quinn a rejeitara.

Ela deixou o telefone cair na mesinha e puxou a gaveta, retirando o sonograma desejando ter uma foto mais recente de Beth.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/T: Escutem a música Musical Soulmate do Mark Salling**

Rachel tinha ligado pra Shelby que dissera que ficaria contente em dar o violão e as sapatilhas quando Beth fosse velha o suficiente. Rachel então abriu o laptop e imprimiu as etiquetas para que ela pudesse mandar as coisas no dia seguinte.

Então Rachel ligou a música no quarto, mudou para algo confortável e ligeiramente sexy e então deitou. Estava mais frio do que o habitual no quarto dela, então ela se acomodou embaixo das cobertas no quarto escuro.

Não demorou muito para ela escutar a janela roçar na beirada da moldura. Um jato de ar mais frio entrou no quarto, abaixando a temperatura ainda mais. Rachel não se moveu até ela ouvir a janela fechar e dois sapatos caírem no chão.

Ela não olhou da segurança das cobertas porque ela sabia quem estava ali. O cobertor do lado distante da cama se levantou por um breve segundo antes de cair sobre o corpo esguio da loira que frequentava a cama.

Ela sentiu a mão de Quinn se esticando e deslizando pelo quadril dela até a base das costas, a puxando pra mais perto. Uma vez que os corpos delas estavam há um milímetro de distância, Rachel ouviu Quinn fungar. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Quinn brilhar à luz do luar.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou retirando o cabelo de Quinn do rosto dela, com dificuldade de ver os olhos da loira na luz tênue do poste que entrava pela janela.

Quinn apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se enrolou no corpo de Rachel, segurando nela. A loira tentou se manter sob controle, mas com os toques ternos de Rachel ela não conseguiu.

Da parte de Rachel, ela precisou de todo o autocontrole para se segurar e não começar a chorar também. Ver Quinn desse jeito quebrou o coração dela completamente. Ela beijou a testa de Quinn, acariciou as costas dela e fez cafuné no cabelo dela.

Elas continuaram assim por quase meia hora antes de Quinn se recompor o suficiente para se afastar de Rachel. Ela sussurrou baixinho, "Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem," Rachel cuidadosamente enxugou algumas lágrimas com o polegar. "Você está cansada?"

A loira sacudiu a cabeça no travesseiro. Ela não estava pronta pra dormir agora, mas ela sabia que a qualquer momento estaria.

"Volto logo," Rachel beijou a bochecha de Quinn antes de sair da cama e entrar no banheiro. Ela não fechou a porta e Quinn ouviu água correndo.

Quando Rachel voltou, ela tomou a mão de Quinn e a ajudou a sair da cama antes de guiá-la até o banheiro. Lá dentro, Quinn viu que Rachel tinha acendido velas por todo o banheiro e tinha começado a encher a banheira com água quente e uma grande quantidade de bolhas.

Rachel lentamente abriu a jaqueta de Quinn, os olhos fixos nos de Quinn para se certificar de que o que estava fazendo estava 100% ok com Quinn. A loira não demonstrou nenhum sinal de desaprovação. Ela só assistiu Rachel amorosamente remover a jaqueta dela, então as meias seguidas pelas calças e a camiseta de manga longa.

Seria uma mentira se Rachel dissesse que ela não estava completamente excitada com a completa demonstração de confiança de Quinn, para não mencionar o corpo incrivelmente lindo que ela estava revelando. Entretanto ela sabia que essa não era a hora para ela satisfazer desejos sexuais. Essa era a hora de tomar conta de Quinn.

Ela levou um tempo para remover o sutiã e a calcinha de Quinn, sabendo que Quinn talvez ficasse desconfortável com ela fazendo isso, mas quando ela olhou pra Quinn os olhos da loira estavam novamente brilhando de lágrimas.

Rachel entrou em pânico, "Te aborreci? Desculpe – eu não deveria ter assumido –"

Quinn a cortou com um ligeiro sorriso, enquanto enxugava os olhos, "Não, não é nada." Ela virou pra banheira e entrou cuidadosamente, afundando em água quente. Ela gemeu quando inclinou a cabeça na cabeceira da banheira, deixando a água subir até o pescoço dela.

A cantora foi até o armário próximo a banheira. Ela puxou uma toalha e colocou no balcão, "Aqui está a toalha e você pode usar meu roupão se quiser." Ela apontou pro roupão rosa pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro.

"Você vai embora?" Quinn perguntou, colocando a cabeça de lado para olhar pra Rachel.

"Se você quiser," Rachel disse.

A loira sacudiu a cabeça, "Fique."

Rachel suspirou aliviada. Ela sentou no azulejo frio perto da banheira, olhando Quinn. Ela colocou o cotovelo em cima da parede da banheira e descansou a lateral da cabeça na mão.

Quinn olhou pra água, não conseguindo ver nada além de bolhas. "Você provavelmente acha que eu sou maluca."

"Não," Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu não acho isso."

"Então o que você acha?" Quinn perguntou timidamente.

"Eu acho," Rachel parou para girar algumas bolhas com o dedo, "que você precisa relaxar e não se importar com o que eu acho."

A Cheerio suspirou, "Eu não sou boa em relaxar."

"Eu sei," Rachel deu um sorriso brincalhão.

Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Depois de uns segundos estudando as feições de Rachel, ela fez um pedido simples, "Canta pra mim."

Rachel mordeu o lábio pensando sobre o que cantar. Ela sabia exatamente a música que ela sempre pensava toda vez que pensava em Quinn e toda vez que a via na escola a música ficava presa em sua mente o resto do dia.

Ela sentiu que era seguro cantá-la porque Quinn não sabia como Rachel realmente se sentia. Ela se moveu para ficar de costas na parede do outro lado de Quinn.

 _I remember when I realized_

 _The depth of your beauty for the first time_

 _A million ears had heard you_

 _But none had listened quite like mine_

Every phrase that leaves your lips

Makes me feel as if I´m paralyzed

Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note

And I will be a third below

The troubles that we knew before

Disappear and all I know is that

It makes no difference where you come from

I don´t care if you need my love

You know I´ll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soul mate

Darling listen

The audience is calling you

(They´re calling you)

There´s no way in hell that

They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from

I don´t care if you need my love

You know I´ll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soul mate

Quinn se arrepiou enquanto Rachel cantava, mesmo estando envolvida em água quente. Ela viu Rachel fechar os olhos para atingir as notas cabelo não estava no rosto e à luz de velas, Quinn se convenceu que Rachel nunca parecera mais bonita do que nesse exato momento.

Quando a música terminou, Rachel viu Quinn a encarando intensamente. Rachel podia sentir a exaustão e a fome pairando sobre ela. Ela esquecera de jantar com toda a depressão do sonograma, mas agora ela só queria ir pra cama.

"Você está cansada," Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel concordou, suprimindo um bocejo.

"Vá pra cama," a loira disse, "Estarei logo lá."

Depois de um breve momento, Rachel parou mas então ela concordou e saiu do banheiro deixando Quinn sozinha.

Rachel estava se acomodando embaixo das cobertas quando Quinn emergiu do banheiro no roupão de Rachel. Ela andou direto pra cama e engatinhou pro lado de Rachel. Quando ela deitou, Quinn passou os braços ao redor de si mesma e virou pra olhar Rachel.

A garota menor olhou pra Quinn, imaginando o que estava passando pela mente dela.

"Você está brava com Shelby?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, "Por abrir mão de você?"

Rachel respirou profundamente, "Ela não abriu mão realmente de mim."

"Acho que você está certa," Quinn suspirou.

"Mas não," Rachel se esforçou para achar os olhos de Quinn na escuridão, "Eu nunca estive brava. Eu queria saber o motivo, mas eu sabia que tinha dois pais que me amavam com todo o coração deles. Eles me quiseram desde o primeiro dia." Ela parou, "E Shelby quis Beth desde o primeiro dia. Nós conversamos por muito tempo enquanto você estava em trabalho de parto. Ela queria um bebezinho pra amar e ela teve muito tempo para pensar sobre qual tipo de mãe ela queria ser. Estou certa de que Beth se sente amada."

"O que acontece quando ela ficar mais velha?" Quinn perguntou, a voz quebrando, "O que acontece quando ela vier até mim e me perguntar o motivo pelo qual eu não a amei o suficiente para ficar com ela?"

"Você vai dizer exatamente o que aconteceu," Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn, "Você dirá a ela que a amou tanto que teve que abrir mão dela." Ela usou a mão de Quinn para aproximar os corpos delas. Ela sentiu uma das mãos de Quinn em seu quadril e a perna dela lentamente deslizar sobre a de Rachel.

Rachel pareceu sentir a boca de Quinn procurando pela dela. Ela moveu a cabeça pra frente e os lábios colidiram. A mão de Rachel começou a subir pela coxa de Quinn. Mas ela se parou antes da mão ir longe demais. Ela afastou a mão e levou-a até a bochecha de Quinn, suavemente acariciando a pele.

Havia algo dentro de Rachel que sempre parecia querer tocar Quinn nos locais mais íntimos, mas ela sabia que agora não era o momento para iniciar nada. Ela só precisava ser o que Quinn precisava que ela fosse.

Quinn entretanto não parecia ter nenhum problema em iniciar nada. Ela se levantou com um cotovelo e subiu em cima de Rachel.

Esse era todo o incentivo que Rachel precisava. Ela puxou o cinto do roupão que facilmente se abriu, revelando a visão favorita de Rachel no mundo inteiro. Ela estava completamente embasbacada quando Quinn se inclinou pra trás e puxou o roupão para fora de si.

Ela se inclinou pra baixo, capturando os lábios de Rachel. Então ela fez algo completamente atípico. Ela segurou a camiseta de Rachel na barriga dela e ficou de costas puxando Rachel pra cima dela.

Rachel ficou um pouco desnorteada. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, vamos combinar, uma Quinn Fabray nua na cama de alguém era uma boa noite. Mas ela estava só um pouco confusa. Elas estiveram dormindo juntas por quase dois meses e Quinn sempre esteve por cima. Sempre. A não ser, claro, que a língua de Rachel estivesse fazendo aquela coisinha entre as pernas dela que deixava Quinn absolutamente louca. Mas mesmo então, Quinn estava absolutamente no controle.

Ser Rachel Berry queria dizer que ela precisava saber o motivo. Ela se afastou um pouco e achou os olhos de Quinn que finalmente foram alcançados pela luz vindo da janela. Seus olhos se aprofundaram nos de Quinn tentando achar as respostas que procurava. Quando Rachel achou a resposta, ela sentiu uma onda de calor cair sobre o corpo dela.

Quinn estava cansada demais para tentar controlar tudo. Ela só queria relaxar e ela confiava em Rachel para assumir o controle. Isso deu a Rachel uma onda de energia e a excitou ainda mais do que ela já estivera antes em toda sua vida.

Rachel ajudou Quinn a sentir mais do que ela jamais sentira naquela noite e quando ela gozou, haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Quando Quinn tentou retornar o favor, Rachel sacudiu a cabeça e envolveu os braços ao redor de Quinn, deixando saber que isso não era necessário.

Naquela noite Quinn não foi embora. Ela dormiu nos braços de Rachel, sentindo-se contente pela primeira vez em bastante tempo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Rachel tinha esquecido de desligar o alarme e seu radio satélite começou a tocar às seis e meia da manhã. Ela rolou pro lado e desligou o alarme. Então ela rolou de volta na cama para dormir na manhã de Sábado. Ela enterrou o rosto no travesseiro ao lado dela, só para notar que o travesseiro estava emitindo calor e respirando.

Os olhos dela abriram e ela ficou face a face com dois olhos verdes e uma bagunça de cabelo loiro. Quinn sonolentamente tirou o cabelo do rosto e se sentou, o lençol caindo ao redor da cintura expondo o torso desnudo dela.

"Seis e meia," Rachel disse, "Eu esqueci de desligar o alarme. Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem," Quinn olhou para si e puxou o lençol pra cima, "Oh, olhe pra isso."

Rachel ficou de bruços e colocou os braços por debaixo do travesseiro, descansando a cabeça em cima, "Você dormiu bem?"

A loira acenou com a cabeça, "Apesar de ter tido um sonho estranho."

"Sobre o que era?"

"Você e eu cantando um dueto nas Regionais e depois que ganhávamos, eu ia pra Disney com minha irmã onde éramos perseguidas pelo Mickey Mouse," Quinn lembrou com um ligeiro sorriso.

Rachel gargalhou. Sua gargalhada parava enquanto tinha uma ideia, "É isso!"

"O que?" Quinn perguntou um pouco confusa.

A diva saiu da cama e foi até a mesa, procurando por algo. "Você pode dizer a todo mundo que estamos praticando pras Regionais. Você pode dizer que ambas queremos o solo de abertura e percebemos que podemos cantar um dueto. Faz total sentido. Finn não é um cantor tão bom quanto você, e, sem ofensa, mas Sam não é tão bom quanto eu. Eu tenho uma voz de Broadway poderosa e você..." Rachel parou de falar quando achou o iPod dela na gaveta. Ela virou pra olhar pra Quinn, "Você tem aquela voz doce angelical que faz a audiência derreter."

A loira na cama sorriu em agradecimento ao elogio de Rachel. Então ela se deitou, "Isso soa como algo que as pessoas realmente acreditariam."

Rachel andou de volta pra cama com o iPod e o ofereceu pra Quinn, "Eu tenho uma playlist inteira de duetos femininos da Broadway. Você pode escolher já que eu sei todas as músicas e posso cantar qualquer parte de qualquer uma."

Quinn concordou e olhou as músicas, reconhecendo bem poucas.

Uma batida na porta, quase matou as meninas de susto. O pai de Rachel chamou pela porta fazendo Quinn ficar com mais medo. "Rachel querida eu ouvi seu alarme. Eu estava pensando se você iria querer me ajudar com o café desde que seu papai teve que ir trabalhar."

Rachel olhou pra Quinn e sussurrou, "Finja estar dormindo."

A loira obedeceu e se deitou, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço, olhando pra longe da porta.

Rachel levantou e foi até a porta. Ela abriu pediu ao pai que ficasse quieto com um dedo nos lábios. Ela saiu e fechou a porta. "Minha amiga veio noite passada porque ela estava chateada. Ela ainda está dormindo."

O pai dela pareceu cético, "Você tem certeza que é uma garota?"

Rachel concordou com um sorriso divertido, "Tenho certeza, pai. Quando ela acordar nós vamos tomar café."

"Você tem certeza que não é o Noah?" ele perguntou, "Ele é um garoto legal e tal, mas..."

"Papai!" Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram com a implicação, "Eu tenho bastante certeza que não é Noah Puckerman."

O pai dela finalmente desistiu, "Okay, contanto que ela venha tomar café." Ele colocou as mãos no quadril, "Você vai vir ajudar ou vai esperar pela sua amiga misteriosa acordar?"

Rachel sorriu," Vou ajudar. Deixe-me deixar um bilhete pra ela, ok? Eu não quero que ela pense que eu a abandonei."

"Qual é o problema dela?" ele olhou pra porta atrás da filha.

Rachel estava prestes a responder, mas a porta abriu atrás dela. Quinn olhou ao redor do ombro de Rachel, fingindo sonolência. Rachel estava aliviada que ela estava completamente vestida em um dos pijamas dela com estrelas douradas. "Oh desculpe. Eu achei que você tinha saído. Eu vou voltar..." Ela começou a voltar pro quarto, mas o Sr. Berry a parou.

"Não há necessidade," ele sorriu, "Eu não acho que nos conhecemos."

"Sou Quinn," Quinn sorriu brilhantemente oferecendo uma mão pra ele.

Ele apertou e disse, "Eu sou Trevor. Rachel e eu estamos prestes a descer pra fazer o café. Geralmente é um espetáculo. Você está mais do que convidada pra assistir."

"Parece divertido," ela concordou e viu Rachel arquear uma sobrancelha pra ela.

Todos desceram. Trevor teve que voltar ao quarto pra pegar o celular, deixando as garotas na cozinha.

"Como você sabia o que eu dissera?" Rachel sussurrou pra Quinn.

A loira deu um sorrisinho, "Eu estava escutando atrás da porta. Por que seu pai acha que você está dormindo com Puck?"

"Pensamento positivo," Rachel explicou, abrindo a geladeira, "Ele quer que eu case com um bom garoto judeu sem que eu durma com ele antes."

Quinn riu enquanto Trevor voltava. Ele sorriu pra ela, "O que é engraçado?"

"O fato de que você não consegue colocar nesse crânio Judeu duro que eu e o Noah terminamos," Rachel provocou o pai.

Ele colocou as mãos no ar, "Ok. Eu aceito que você e Noah terminaram." Ele foi até o armário, "Então Quinn, o que você quer pro café?"

"O que você fizer," ela sentou no banquinho perto do balcão da cozinha.

"Eu gosto dela," Trevor sorriu pra Rachel.

A garota menor olhou pra Quinn com um sorriso que Quinn imitou. "É, eu também."

Quinn sorriu até Rachel olhar pra outro lugar e então abaixou a cabeça. Doía nela o quanto ela queria que o gostar de Rachel fosse mais do que platônico. Ontem à noite, enquanto ela adormecia, ela finalmente começara a perceber o quanto Rachel significava pra ela; que parte importante da sua vida, Rachel se tornara. Apesar das ações de Rachel poderem ser tomadas como Rachel querendo mais, Quinn se convencera de que Rachel só estava sendo uma boa amiga o que Rachel tinha sido pra ela em mais de uma ocasião, mesmo quando ela não merecia.

"Estou pensando em waffles," Trevor olhou pras duas garotas.

"Perfeito," Quinn sorriu.

Enquanto Rachel e Trevor dançavam pela cozinha fazendo waffles, o telefone de Quinn tocou no bolso. Ela o puxou e viu o nome da mãe na tela. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente de avisar a mãe que iria passar a noite na casa de Rachel.

"Licença," Quinn disse ao pai e a filha antes de ir pra sala.

Trevor se inclinou pra filha e sussurrou, "Ela não era a grávida?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

"Onde está o bebê?" ele perguntou, abrindo a máquina de waffles para ver se estava pronto.

Rachel olhou pra porta da cozinha pra ver se Quinn tinha voltado, "Shelby a adotou."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

Rachel concordou. "Isso foi depois de todo o problema das Regionais."

Quinn empurrou a porta da cozinha e sentou no balcão novamente.

"Tudo bem?" Trevor perguntou pra ela.

A loira concordou, "Eu só estava tão... cansada noite passada que esqueci de ligar pra minha mãe." Ela descansou o queixo na palma das mãos para assisti-lo.

Todos tiveram um café da manhã engraçado e divertido antes de Trevor mandar as meninas irem embora para se divertir enquanto ele limpava a cozinha. Ele até mesmo deu a mesada de Rachel antes para que elas pudessem sair e se divertir.

"Quais são seus planos pra hoje?" Quinn perguntou distraidamente enquanto olhava no armário de Rachel tentando achar algo digno de uma Fabray.

Rachel deu de ombros, "Todo sábado eu me exercito por duas horas depois do café antes de ir para o estúdio de dança treinar, mas ultimamente eu tenho me exercitando em outro lugar então eu assisto filmes."

Quinn deu risadinhas, "Você quer ir ao cinema? Estou querendo ver um filme de ação."

Rachel olhou pra Quinn da mesa onde estava. "Em público?"

"Por que não?" Quinn perguntou, puxando uma camiseta azul de manga longa e um jeans.

"E se alguém ver você comigo?" Rachel perguntou, "Eles podem achar que Santana está dizendo a verdade."

Quinn virou pra ela e segurou a roupa diante de si, "Ninguém que conhecemos nos verão no local que estamos indo. Vou te levar no meu lugar secreto."

Rachel arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Seu lugar secreto?"

A Cheerio colocou as roupas na cama e tirou a camiseta, "Confie em mim."

Não era como se Rachel fosse discutir com uma Quinn nua da cintura pra cima. Então ela só concordou e se vestiu, tentando manter os olhos pra si mesma porque se ela não o fizesse elas provavelmente terminariam chegando atrasadas pro filme no lugar secreto de Quinn.


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/T: Por dificuldades técnicas os capítulos só saíram na data de hoje. Espero que gostem! Qualquer coisa podem gritar no review ou no twitter: black_sphynxy**

Quinn assegurou a Rachel que Santana não iria tirar mais fotos delas quando foram até o carro de Quinn. Até porque os carros de Brittany e de Santana não estavam na garagem dos Pierce.

"Elas provavelmente estão na casa da Santana," Quinn deu de ombros. Entretanto quando ela chegou ao carro, havia mais fotos por debaixo do pará-brisa.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn pra ver se ela estava aborrecida. Depois de olhar as fotos, Quinn rolou os olhos. Quando ela viu Rachel olhando pra ela, ela brincou, "Eu queria que Santana tirasse fotos do meu lado bom."

Na mente de Rachel, veio uma resposta brega e doce 'Todos os seus lados são bons'. Entretanto a boca dela não era tão abertamente ou publicamente amorosa. Ela só sorriu compreensivelmente e entrou no banco do passageiro.

Quando Quinn ligou o carro música preencheu-o. Ela rapidamente abaixou para um nível normal com um sorriso levemente envergonhado para Rachel.

Rachel olhou confusa para Quinn, "Isso era Frank Sinatra?"

"E Nancy Sinatra," Quinn explicou, "Um dos poucos duetos que eles fizeram juntos." Ela colocou o carro em primeira marcha com um dar de ombros, "Eu gosto deles juntos."

Rachel ouviu enquanto dirigia e comentou quando a música acabou, "Essa é uma ótima música."

"Obrigada," Quinn sorriu, "Quero dizer eu não escrevi nem nada."

"Espero que não," Rachel riu, "Senão você seria a líder de torcida mais velha do mundo."

Quinn riu e relaxou completamente agora que seu gosto pra música não estava sendo criticado. Quando as outras líderes ou jogadores de futebol ouviam a música dela, diziam que era horrível ou estranha.

A próxima música começou e Rachel gritou, "Eu amo essa música!" Ela aumentou e começou a cantar junto.

"Eu definitivamente não achava que você seria o tipo de pessoa que gostasse de música indie, eletrônica de Nova York," Quinn sorriu pro passageiro.

Rachel sorriu, "Você acha que eu só escuto trilha sonora e Celine Dion?"

Quinn ficou ligeiramente envergonhada por pensar assim, "Bem... desculpe."

A garota menor riu, "Não necessidade de desculpas. Então, eu tenho um gosto loucamente eclético pra música. Ninguém realmente sabe disso. Exceto meus pais quando estou ouvindo Chairlift," ela gesticulou em direção do rádio onde esta banda estava tocando, "e eles vem até o meu quarto e me pedem pra abaixar."

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça. Rachel não zoou a música dela e até mesmo gostava das mesmas bandas. Isso era importante para qualquer relacionamento adolescente. Interesses comuns eram especialmente importantes para um relacionamento que ainda não estava bem definido.

"Então, onde é esse lugar secreto que você está me levando?" Rachel olhou pela vizinhança que elas estavam passando. Estava parecendo meio sombria enquanto passavam. Casas residenciais estavam virando pequenos restaurantes e armazéns.

"É surpresa," Quinn viu o olhar no rosto de Rachel e a reassegurou, "Não vamos em nenhum lugar que você vá se machucar. Prometo."

"Eu sei," Rachel mencionou, "Eu só..." ela parou de falar quando Quinn começou a estacionar em um estacionamento que só tinha três carros.

Quinn sorriu e saiu do carro, enquanto Rachel estava relutante pra sair. Quando Quinn bateu no capô do carro Rachel finalmente saiu.

"Nós vamos entrar por uns minutos e se depois você ainda estiver desconfortável nós podemos ir embora," Quinn sorriu e mostrou o caminho pela pequena calçada num beco pequeno. Então ela abriu a porta de metal no final dele. Rachel olhou para a fachada em estilo de hotel que já tinha visto dias melhores.

Quando ela entrou, ela ficou maravilhada. Os carpetes fofinhos encaminhavam-se para uma larga mesa de madeira que era a bilheteria. AS paredes eram de madeira até o teto onde tinham pesadas cortinas de veludo roxo. Parecia algo saído de um filme antigo.

O cara na bilheteria abaixou o livro e sorriu quando elas entraram, "Hey, Quinn, você finalmente trouxe alguém com você." Rachel viu a camiseta dele da Universidade de Lima o que era um desvio do que ela normalmente via nos cinemas.

"É," Quinn sorriu pra Rachel antes de virar de volta pro rapaz, "Algum filme bom de ação hoje?"

"Você está com sorte," ele riu, "Nós estamos começando um tão logo você se sente."

"Ótimo," Quinn tirou a carteira e deu uma quantidade de dinheiro pro cara que Rachel não conseguiu ver.

Ele tirou dois copos e entregou pra elas, "Sala 3."

Ela os pegou e concordou com a cabeça, "Obrigada Matt."

Quinn levou Rachel pela cortina que servia como porta, para dentro do que parecia uma sala regular, mas bem menor. Era só para cinquenta pessoas. Antes delas chegarem nas cadeiras, Quinn deu a Rachel um copo e virou-se para a parede dos fundos da sala. Lá elas acharam uma fonte tenuemente iluminada de refrigerante, uma figura do que parecia refrigerante de uva e um barril. Ao lado disso tinha uma máquina de pipoca com sacos de papel ao lado.

"Esse lugar é legal?" Rachel sussurrou pra Quinn.

A loira riu, "Espero que sim. Eu meio que amo aqui." Ela usou o copo pra pegar refrigerante e Rachel a seguiu. Então Quinn pegou pipoca e então deixou Rachel escolher onde sentar. Rachel escolheu dois assentos que estavam exatamente no meio do teatro.

"Nós estamos prontos!" Quinn gritou quando se acomodou na cadeira e colocou os pés em cima do assento diante dela.

"Okay!" o cara de antes gritou.

Rachel olhou atrás delas e viu a pequena abertura na sala de projeção. Matt estava lá mexendo com o projetor até o filme começar. Então ele sumiu e as luzes diminuíram.

"Eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar como esse antes," Rachel comentou, "Como você o achou?"

"O noivo da minha irmã é o dono," Quinn mencionou, "Os pais deles são tipo ricaços e ele pode continuar com o dinheiro da família se cuidar dos negócios."

"Você ganha um desconto família ou algo parecido?" Rachel riu, mas com o olhar sem emoção forçado no rosto de Quinn, seu sorriso desvaneceu.

"Pro gosto de Taylor Fabray, eu não existo mais," o dedo de Quinn passeou pela borda do copo dela enquanto falava, "Ela acha que é minha culpa nossos pais terem se separado."

"Não é sua culpa," Rachel disse, "Você sabe disso."

"Sim," Quinn suspirou e finalmente olhou pra Rachel, "De qualquer forma o noivo dela, Jason, ainda pensa em mim como a irmã caçula dele então eu posso vir aqui quando quiser e nunca pedem minha identidade se eu quiser cerveja."

Rachel acenou compreensivelmente. Ela queria esticar a mão e pegar a de Quinn, mas elas estavam em público, ainda que em um cinema vazio e ela não estava certa de que estaria bem com a Cheerio. Então ela olhou ao redor uma última vez enquanto o filme começava. Esse lugar era legal pra p... e significava muito pra ela que Quinn contara a ela a história por trás desse lugar.

Enquanto os trailers passavam, Quinn ofereceu pipoca à Rachel. Rachel pegou algumas e jogou na boca. Quinn sorriu e assistiu enquanto os olhos de Rachel continuavam a passear pelo local, notando algo novo com cada passear.

Uma questão ainda se mantinha na mente de Rachel, "Você nunca trouxe mais ninguém aqui?"

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, não retirando os olhos da tela, "Eu não posso trazer qualquer um ao meu lugar secreto."

Um sorriso presunçoso apareceu nos lábios de Rachel enquanto ela se reclinava na cadeira. Ela não era qualquer um. Ela era especial. Pelo menos no concernente ao lugar secreto de Quinn.

Não houve muita interação durante o filme. Rachel se inclinou algumas vezes na direção de Quinn quando o suspense era muito, mas além disso não houve nenhuma outra interação física.

Quando o filme finalmente acabou, ambas olharam uma pra outra e sorriram.

"Foi um ótimo filme," Rachel piscou enquanto as luzes aumentavam.

Quinn apenas sorriu e concordou. Elas foram até o fundo e pegaram mais refrigerantes antes de saírem da sala.

Enquanto elas entravam no lobby, viram que alguém tinha se juntado à Matt na mesa dianteira. Ele era um homem alto, muito bonito, com cabelo castanho que parecia que precisava de um corte há meses e uma barba por fazer.

"Oi Mini Eu!" ele disse quando viu Quinn. Ela sorriu quando o viu e o abraçou assim que chegou perto o suficiente.

"Oi Jason," Quinn olhou pra ele.

"O que tem feito?" ele se inclinou na bilheteria.

"Só escola, líder de torcida e coral," ela respondeu dando de ombros. Ela olhou pra Rachel, "Essa é Rachel."

"Ei, você é aquela garota daquela coisa de cantar que eu fui," ele estendeu uma mão com um sorriso amigável. "Você tem uma voz incrível."

"Obrigada," Rachel sorriu de volta. Ela já gostava desse cara.

Jason olhou de volta pra Quinn, "Quando vai ser a próxima partida do coral, torneio ou como quer que se chame?"

Quinn não tinha muita certeza então olhou pra Rachel que respondeu, "Três semanas."

"Ótimo," ele acenou com a cabeça, "Eu também estarei em Nova York quando vocês forem pras Nacionais."

"Eu espero estarmos lá," a loira riu.

"Nós definitivamente estaremos," Rachel assegurou a ambos, "Especialmente porque Quinn começará o show com um estrondo."

"Irá?" Jason perguntou, "Você realmente está tomando conta do coral, né?" Ele a abraçou novamente, "Estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Quinn sorriu, "Obrigada, J."

"Ah, sim!" Ele deu um sorrisinho, "Sobre sua competição de líder de torcida no Japão..."

"Você não pode ir," Os olhos de Quinn acharam o chão, "Eu entendo. É realmente um longo caminho pra se ir."

"Você está brincando?" ele a abraçou com força novamente, "Eu já perdi alguma das suas competições?"

"Não," Quinn deu risadinhas.

"Eu só ia perguntar se você poderia escapar por algum tempo para andarmos..."

Rachel sorriu com a interação. Ela nunca soube que Quinn tivesse um cunhado tão legal. Isso meio que explicava como, enquanto tinha sido expulsa, que Quinn tivesse mantido o celular e o carro.

"Bem, nós temos que ir ensaiar," Quinn finalmente disse quando percebeu Rachel parada ali deixada de fora.

"Tudo bem," ele concordou. Ele olhou pra uma das portas do cinema e apontou, "Ei olhe aquilo."

Quinn olhou e Rachel viu Jason colocar algo dentro da bolsa de Quinn. A loira não pareceu notar, mas Jason viu que Rachel o vira. Ele piscou pra ela e acenou, "Foi um prazer te conhecer você, Rachel."

"Você também," ela sorriu e seguiu Quinn pela saída.

Enquanto iam até o carro, Rachel mencionou, "Ele colocou algo na sua bolsa."

Quinn tinha um sorriso surpreso no rosto, "Sério?" ela olhou dentro da bolsa e puxou uma nota dobrada. Quando Quinn desdobrou-a, ela descobriu que Jason tinha colocado duzentos dólares em sua bolsa.

"Ele é bem legal," Rachel mencionou.

Quinn concordou, "É, ele é." Ela destrancou o carro e abriu a porta de Rachel pra ela, "Vamos almoçar e então vamos treinar."

Rachel riu, "Eu vou ter que fazer meus pais saírem para que eles não aumentem muito o som da tv e me distraiam."

"Nós podemos ir pra escola," Quinn se inclinou na porta.

"É sábado," Rachel disse.

A loira olhou pras chaves na mão dela e pegou uma, mostrando pra Rachel, "Chave mestra da escola."

"Sério?" Rachel perguntou com os olhos arregalados pra Quinn.

"Eu sou a capitã," Quinn deu um sorrisinho, "Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." Com isso ela fechou a porta de Rachel e foi até o lado do motorista.


	12. Capítulo 12

Havia algo de pavoroso em estar na escola quando não tinha mais ninguém lá, então, Rachel ficou bem pertinho de Quinn. A loira não parecia ter problema em estar na escola sem ninguém por perto. Ela só andava pelos corredores como ela normalmente fazia.

Quando elas chegaram na sala do coral, colocaram o almoço delas em uma das cadeiras e sentaram ao lado, olhando pra frente como se estivessem esperando o Sr. Schue.

Rachel tomou um gole da sua bebida e olhou pra frente, mantendo os olhos pra si mesma. Agora que não havia distrações ou nada para olhar que fosse fora do normal, ela se achou sem palavras. Ela respirou profundamente e virou a cabeça, achando Quinn batendo os dedos no copo encarando o chão.

"Acho que devíamos escolher uma música," Rachel sugeriu. Ela foi até o quadro branco e pegou um pincel. Ela parou com o pincel pronta pra escrever, "Tem I Dreamed a Dream."

"Já é batida demais," Quinn disse, tirando seu pacotinho branco da mochila e separando seus hashis.

"Okay," Rachel baixou o braço e virou pra Quinn, "Música romântica ou de angústia? Estou vetando qualquer e toda música cômica agora mesmo."

A oira pensou enquanto mexia sua comida. "Não importa. Apenas tem que parecer boa."

"Okay," Rachel virou de volta ao quadro e começou a escrever. Quando ela terminou, Quinn tinha um total de seis músicas pra escolher, nenhuma que tinha ouvido falar antes.

"Eu não vou cantar nenhuma dessas músicas," Quinn sacudiu a cabeça e levantou, "Especialmente nenhuma de uma peça chamada 'O melhor cabarézinho no Texas'."

Rachel tinha levado em conta os alcances vocais de ambas, a duração e o tempo das músicas, e quão bem cada música demonstrariam as habilidades vocais delas. Ela não levou em conta que Quinn talvez recusasse de pronto todas elas.

Rachel suspirou, frustrada. Ela se inclinou no piano, "Certo. Quais sugestões você tem?"

"Uma música que todo mundo conheça," Quinn disse, andando em direção ao armário onde as músicas eram guardadas. Ela colocou a comida dela em cima dele e abriu a primeira gaveta para começar a vê-las.

"Britney Spears," Quinn disse.

"Não," Rachel disse de pronto, "Barbara Streisand."

"Bem que você queria." A loira parou, "Christina Aguilera."

"Cher."

"Leona Lewis."

"Etta James."

"Ke$ha."

"Liza."

"Achei!" Quinn disse. Rachel olhou do piano pra loira que estava indo até ela segurando dois papéis com partituras. Ela deu uma pra Rachel e colocou a dela em cima do piano.

"Se nós vamos cantar isso você não acha que devíamos ter a mesma partitura?" Rachel olhou pro papel que Quinn tinha dado e para o que ela tinha.

A Capitã das Cheerios sacudiu a cabeça, "Vamos mixar as músicas."

Rachel olhou pras duas músicas e pensou. As duas músicas eram cantadas pela mesma pessoa e até onde podia analisar o mix iria soar bem incrível. Ela deu uma olhada em Quinn que parecia estar tentando esconder a impaciência pelo veredicto de Rachel.

"Essa é uma ideia realmente boa, Quinn," Rachel teve que admitir. Uma mistura de "Love is a Battefield" e "Heartbreaker" de Pat Benatar seria perfeitamente contrastante, especialmente com os diferentes tipos vocais e as músicas são relacionáveis.

Quinn apenas concordou e foi até o armário para pegar o almoço dela. Rachel se empurrou do piano. Ela tinha que misturar a música antes que elas pudessem começar a praticar, então ela foi até o pequeno escritório do Sr. Schue logo ao lado da sala do coral. Ela se colocou atrás do computador e começou a trabalhar.

Quinn notou que Rachel não tocara na comida. A loira olhou pra Rachel que estava encarando a tela do computador. Seus olhos estavam mega focados nas barras e ondas sonoras que ela tinha que dividir e misturar. Ela mordeu o lábio e descansou o queixo na mão.

Um sussurro escapou dos seus lábios enquanto Quinn pegava a comida de Rachel e ia até o escritório. Ela a colocou na mesa na frente dela e se virou, indo direto em direção da porta.

Rachel por um momento tirou os olhos da tela para assistir Quinn ir embora. Ela sorriu brevemente antes de retornar pro computador.

Quando Rachel finalmente terminou, ela encontrou Quinn deitada em algumas cadeiras de plástico vermelhas, encarando o teto. Ao invés de interromper, Rachel colocou o CD que ela tinha acabado de fazer no rádio ao piano e sentou no banco do piano.

Os riffs iniciais combinados das musicais flutuaram pelos alto-falantes. Quinn virou a cabeça em direção ao piano e viu Rachel sentada ao banco com as mãos cruzadas entre os joelhos. Uma das pernas estava balançando mais do que a outra e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela ouvia a música buscando quaisquer imperfeições.

Um repentino calor envolveu o corpo de Rachel. Ela virou a cabeça e abriu os olhos sabendo o motivo por que de repente estava tão quente. A figura de Quinn envolveu sua visão. A Capitã estava parada diante dela, olhando pra ela. Ela conhecia o olhar de Quinn. Era o mesmo olhar que Rachel tivera logo depois de Quinn trazer o almoço pra ela.

Entretanto ao invés de esperar Quinn dar um passo, Rachel colocou as mãos do lado dos joelhos de Quinn e lentamente correu pelas coxas cobertas pelo jeans até que os dedos estavam empurrando a camiseta que Quinn estava usando expondo a barriga esguia. Rachel se inclinou pra frente e gentilmente beijou a área logo acima do topo do jeans de Quinn.

A ação simples fez um gemido surgir da garganta de Quinn. Ela sentiu os jeans de repente ficarem soltos e quando ela olhou pra baixo, ela viu que Rachel já tinha desabotoado e estava no processo de deslizar o zíper pra baixo, lentamente revelando as calcinhas rosa claro por debaixo.

Mesmo que Quinn soubesse que esse era exatamente para onde elas iriam, ela não pensou que Rachel chegaria lá tão rápido. Sua cabeça caiu pra trás quando Rachel mordiscou a pele logo acima da sua calcinha. "O que você está fazendo?" Quinn disse, fingindo como se ela não estivesse planejando que algo assim acontecesse.

Rachel abaixou um pouco o jeans e brincou com a bainha da calcinha, ainda provocando a pele sobre ela. Perto da pele macia, onde seus lábios estavam pressionados, Rachel murmurou, "Exatamente o que você quer que eu faça."

Aquela declaração fez o estômago de Quinn pular. Não era o sentimento de excitação, ou tesão que Rachel geralmente dava. Ela não podia discernir muito bem então ela deixou de lado e olhou pra Rachel que parecia estar pensando, as mãos paradas, enroladas no topo do jeans de Quinn.

Antes que Quinn pudesse perguntar o que estava errado, Rachel se levantou e abotoou o jeans de Quinn. Rachel pegou a mão dela e a puxou pra fora da classe.

"Onde estamos indo?" Quinn perguntou, deixando Rachel levá-la e supreendentemente amando estar andando pelos corredores segurando a mão de Rachel.

"Nós não podemos transar na sala do coral," Rachel explicou do seu jeito explicativo demais. "Não há lugar para deitar além do chão, o que é francamente nojento. Além do que não há paredes que não tenham alguma coisa nelas e se eu quiser me concentrar no coral novamente, nós não podemos fazer nas cadeiras." Ela abriu a porta do auditório e levou Quinn às coxias. Elas andaram até o meio do palco e Rachel deixou a mão de Quinn cair.

Quinn assistiu Rachel andar pelo palco, encarando-a atentamente. Ela aparentemente achara o que procurava quando ela se ajoelhou e abriu uma pequena coberta de metal que Quinn nunca tinha notado antes. Por debaixo da coberta estava o que parecia ser uma maçaneta. Rachel puxou e uma pequena porta no chão do palco se abriu. Quinn olhou pelo buraco, mas não podia ver muita coisa lá embaixo. Parecia bem profundo.

"É tipo uma masmorra?" Quinn perguntou, olhando pra Rachel que estava olhando pro buraco.

Rachel riu, "Definitivamente não. Agora você quer ir primeiro ou devo eu?"

"Ir primeiro?" Quinn perguntou, "Eu não consigo ver o chão."

"Eu acho que você vai ter que confiar em mim." Rachel adicionou baixo. Sua voz tinha mais insegurança do que ela queria demonstrar.

Quinn sentiu os olhos de Rachel vasculhando o rosto dela por uma resposta então ela concordou, "Tudo bem. Tem escadas?"

Rachel deu a mão pra Quinn e a loira pegou temendo.

"Quando pularmos tente cair sobre seu bumbum ou suas costas," Rachel explicou.

Só de ouvir, os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram. Rachel viu e ficou dando risadinhas. Rachel ficou de ponta de pé e capturou os lábios de Quinn em um beijo doce mas ainda assim excitante. Enquanto se afastava ela gentilmente correu os dentes sobre o lábio inferior de Quinn. Ela permaneceu perto e sussurrou, "Eu vou fazer valer a pena."

"Okay, vamos," Quinn mal pode dizer. Ela não tinha dúvidas que Rachel faria valer muito a pena.

"Um, dois, três," Rachel contou por conta de Quinn antes de pular e sentir a loira fazer o mesmo ao lado dela.

Quinn fechou os olhos e esperou bater em algo duro. Entretanto o pulo dela parou quando ela atingiu uma das coisas mais macias que já sentira. Ela sentiu a mão de Rachel desaparecer da sua. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar à Rachel o que estava acontecendo, ela sentiu a garota menor sobre si e os lábios colidindo.

Estava totalmente escuro por baixo do palco a não ser pela pequena quantidade de luz vindo pela porta acima. Quinn sentiu seus outros sentidos se aprimorarem. O cheiro que era distintamente de Rachel foi levado até seu nariz e flutuou ao redor do seu cérebro até que todos os seus pensamentos cognitivos fossem jogados pra fora do seu cérebro. Ela sentiu Rachel se inclinar pra trás e ouviu algumas roupas se mexendo antes de Rachel prendê-la na superfície maca por debaixo delas com um beijo.

As mãos de Quinn foram até as costas de Rachel onde ela sentiu a pele nua. Todo ar saiu dos seus pulmões quando ela correu as mãos pelas costas de Rachel percebendo que esta removera a camiseta e o sutiã na metade do tempo que Quinn levaria para tirar.

Rachel moveu seus lábios para o espaço entre o final da camiseta de Quinn e o topo do jeans desta. Rachel focou somente na barriga de Quinn por um tempo, beijando, lambendo e mordendo cada pedaço de pele impecável que estava exposta. A Cheerio ouviu Rachel cantarolar por um momento enquanto isso e podia jurar que ouvira Rachel murmurar, "Tão linda," pelo menos duas vezes.

"Rach," Quinn gemeu, tentando demonstrar a necessidade que estava difícil de expressar.

Já que elas estavam fazendo isso há algum tempo, Rachel sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Logo se moveu de volta pros lábios de Quinn, começando a liberar esta de seus jeans.

Ela ficou surpresa quando as mãos de Quinn foram direto para os seus seios, apalpando e os massageando até a respiração de Rachel ficar tão difícil que ela tivera que se separar do beijo e descansar a cabeça no ombro de Quinn para se recuperar.

Quinn deu um sorrisinho na escuridão. Ela sabia como fazer Rachel se remexer e gemer e ela amava isso. Entretanto ela não estava pronta pra Rachel se recuperar tão rápido e enfiar a mão pela frente do jeans dela e passar sua calcinha, deslizando dois dedos hábeis direto pra dentro dela.

"Oh Deus, Rach," Quinn disse e começou a se remexer.

Foi a vez de Rachel de dar um sorrisinho.

Depois disso não passou muito tempo para a voz de Quinn ecoar pelas paredes do auditório. Rachel gentilmente beijou Quinn nos lábios, o rosto e pescoço até a respiração dela voltar ao normal. Então ela desapareceu. Quinn ouviu roupas se movendo novamente e então os passos de Rachel saindo de perto dela.

De repente uma luz suave preencheu o pequeno espaço. Quinn olhou ao redor. Seus olhos pararam em Rachel que estava parada próximo a uma lâmpada que estava no chão de concreto, completamente vestida. Quinn olhou por debaixo dela e viu que estava deitada em uma grande pilha de colchões extras de prática das Cheerios.

Ela lentamente deslizou dos colchões e ajustou sua camiseta e sutiã antes de abotoar e subir o zíper do seu jeans. Então ela andou até onde Rachel estava. Havia uma pequena pilha de colchões ao lado da lâmpada e uma pilha de livros ao lado disso.

"Que lugar é esse?" Quinn perguntou, olhando pra Rachel.

A cantora sorriu docemente, "É o vão da orquestra. Já que não temos orquestra, é usado como depósito das Cheerios. E já que vocês tem coisas novas o tempo todo, todo mundo esquece sobre isso aqui. Eu geralmente veio aqui depois que alguém joga raspadinha em mim ou os insultos ficam realmente ruins..." sua voz desvaneceu ao fim e a cabeça dela abaixou um pouco. Ela olhou pra Quinn com olhos tristes e inocentes e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, "Você me mostrou seu lugar secreto. Esse é o meu."

Quinn teve esse desejo indescritível de abraçar Rachel, mas ao invés de fazê-lo, ela olhou ao redor novamente. "É bem legal."

"Não tão legal como o cinema do seu cunhado," Rachel perguntou, ajoelhando para endireitar a pilha de livros dela.

"Pelo menos aqui você não vai encontrar acidentalmente minha irmã," Quinn riu estranhamente antes de olhar pra porta pela qual elas pularam. "Hum, como saímos daqui?"

Rachel apontou pro final do vão da orquestra e havia uma pequena porta no fim. "Nós devemos provavelmente começar a ensaiar."

Quinn concordou e seguiu Rachel para fora do auditório e de volta pra sala do coral para começarem a ensaiar.


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/T: Obrigada, VanBrown. Só ressaltando que a fic não é minha, só a tradução haha**

Santana ficou furiosa quando Quinn e Rachel pediram uma reunião do coral antes da escola e anunciaram que elas queriam cantar o dueto para as Regionais. Quinn se certificou de dizer que ela estivera indo à casa de Rachel bastante para praticar e Rachel se certificou de exagerar a necessidade de ser parte do dueto e explicou como Quinn era a parceira perfeita porque era benquista e tinha uma voz acessível.

Sr. Schue as deixou se apresentar o que aconteceu impecavelmente. Todos aplaudiram exceto Santana que as encarou do fundo da sala. Ela olhou para Brittany que também estava aplaudindo, mas quando ela viu Santana olhando pra ela, parou.

Sr. Schue olhou a hora e disse a todos que eles poderiam votar quando estivessem mais perto das Regionais, mas ele também expressou seu deleite em ver as duas se dando bem e trabalhando tão bem juntos.

Quinn andou até o corredor com o sorriso arrogante no rosto e sua saia de Cheerio balançando. Ela sabia que ela tinha acabado de colocar Santana de volta no seu lugar e se Santana divulgasse aquelas fotos, ninguém a levaria a sério.

Entretanto quando ela estava andando até o carro para ir almoçar, Quinn ouviu uma conversa alta em um corredor vazio. Não eram muitas pessoas que almoçavam no corredor. Quinn podia ouvir Finn falando ao virar o corredor.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" ele perguntou. Ele parecia um pouco aborrecido e ligeiramente magoado.

"O que eu estou fazendo com você?" Rachel perguntou de volta. Ela só parecia aborrecida.

Ele parou, "É porque eu não gosto de assistir aqueles filmes em outras línguas com você?"

"Claro que não. É loucura, você pensar que eu terminaria com você porque você dormiu durante um dos melhores filmes franceses de todos os tempos." A voz dela estava um pouco condescendente e Quinn ficou um pouco surpresa com o tom.

"Eu não podia acompanhar todas as palavras na parte inferior da tela," Finn se defendeu bem pateticamente. Então ele falou, "Eu realmente tentei me interessar em toda aquela coisa artística que você ama."

Rachel suspirou. Quinn podia ver os ombros de Rachel caírem em sua mente. "Eu sei que sim."

Finn expirou ruidosamente, "Você quis dar um tempo porque você queria sair com o Puck?"

"Não."

"Então por qual motivo ouvi de Santana que você continua a ir até a casa dele?"

Quinn estava curiosa pra ouvir isso também. Ela só sabia de uma vez que ela havia ido até a casa de Puck.

"Porque ele não me julga como você faz! Ou me espiona! Jesus, Finn! Ele me pediu pra ir até a casa dele porque ele estava tendo dificuldade em lidar com as emoções dele. Você era pra ser o melhor amigo dele! Talvez se você não tivesse tão envolvido em ser um zagueiro estelar e dormir com Santana você saberia."

"Por que você sempre tem que falar nisso?"

"Porque você nunca o faz," Rachel disse com firmeza. "Esse tempo acabou. Nós acabamos, Finn."

Quinn ouviu o mexer de pés e olhou ao redor por algum lugar pra se esconder, mas o pé grande do Finn já estava se encaminhando pra ela. Ela puxou o telefone e começou a andar pelo corredor, fingindo estar lendo uma mensagem. Finn passou direto por ela sem dizer qualquer coisa, mas Rachel praticamente a jogou pra fora do caminho.

"Mil perdões," Rachel respondeu, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Ela parecia ligeiramente envergonhada quando vira que era Quinn. Então sem aviso Rachel foi pelo corredor e desapareceu no canto.

Rachel foi direto pro lugar secreto dela. Ela abriu a portinha e caiu sobre a pilha de colchões não se importando em se mover deles para ir onde ela geralmente lia. Ela só ficou deitada ali, encarando as luzes e cortinas pairando sobre ela.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo passara deitada ali antes de ouvir passos ecoando pelo palco de madeira. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que quem quer que fosse não descobrisse ou se importasse por ela estar ali.

Os passos pararam bem perto dela, mas Rachel só queria ser deixada sozinha. Ela manteve os olhos fechados. Isso é, até que algo suavemente caiu bem ao lado dela nos colchões. Ela olhou e achou um saco de papel ao lado da cabeça dela. Ela olhou pra abertura e não viu ninguém ali. Ela ouviu passos se distanciando e sabia que ela não conseguiria ir onde ela pudesse ver quem era antes desse alguém ir embora então ela voltou sua atenção para o saco.

Ela lentamente o abriu e achou um pote de sorbet e uma colher dentro. Rachel sorriu e suspirou contente. Ela tinha quase certeza de que sabia de quem isso era. Só três pessoas sabiam ou pareciam se importar que Rachel era vegana e que sorbet era uma das poucas coisas que ela gostava. Duas delas eram seus pais.

Quinn entrou desesperada no cinema do cunhado logo depois que saíra do treino das Cheerios. Ela precisava de uma bebida. Ela não parecia controlar suas ações e isso não era parte do plano. O plano não era se comprometer e aqui estava ela uma grande bagunça porque ela não queria se importar, mas o fazia. Ela se importava demais.

Ao invés de pagar o rapaz atrás do balcão como ela sempre fazia, ela foi direto para parede coberta por uma cortina e a empurrou revelando uma porta. O rapaz no balcão tinha acabado de voltar ao seu livro quando ela abrira a porta e fechara atrás dela, as cortinas voltando ao lugar.

Quinn subiu as escadas para sala de projeção. Quinn deu a volta, olhando todos os projetores e o que estavam passando. Nenhum dos filmes a interessavam então ela se sentou na cadeira de madeira que estava ao lado de um dos projetores e encarou o filme mais fácil de assistir.

Ela deu uma olhada nas pessoas na sala. Haviam muitas além das que ela esperava para uma tarde de segunda e ela estava agradecida por ter desistido do álcool que cruzou a mente dela quando entrara.

A porta abrindo por trás dela chamou a sua atenção do filme que passava diante dela. Ela virou e viu Jason pardo ali com o mesmo sorriso despreocupado que ele sempre tinha.

"Oi baixinha," ele fechou a porta, "O que está acontecendo? A última vez que te achei aqui em cima com esse olhar no rosto você tinha algo no forno."

Quinn não pôde deixar de rir. Jason sempre era bom em fazê-la rir quando ela estava com um péssimo humor. Ela suspirou e bateu os pés no velho piso de madeira, "Esse definitivamente não é o problema dessa vez."

Ele se encostou em uma das mesas de projeção ao lado dela, o barulho delas preenchendo a pequena sala. "Então o que foi?"

Quinn pensou em contar a ele sobre o problema que estava tendo. Sobre esses sentimentos desnecessários que ela estava desenvolvendo. Mas tanto quanto Jason era o confidente dela, ele ainda estava com a irmã dela que usaria qualquer segredo que escapasse de Jason contra ela.

"Não é nada demais," Quinn olhou pro chão e de volta pra ele enquanto uma ideia lhe vinha à mente, "Você lembra quando disse que se eu tivesse qualquer ideia pro cinema contasse pra você?"

"Sim," ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, "Você teve uma ideia de gênio?"

Ela sorriu pra ele, "É. Eu estava pensando..."

* * *

Quarta de manhã Rachel entrou na cozinha para pegar algo para comer antes da aula. Ela estava um pouco cabisbaixa porque Quinn não tinha vindo duas noites seguidas. Ela estava começando a imaginar se Quinn tinha terminado tudo.

"Oi querida," o pai dela sorriu quando ela entrou. Ele colocou suco de laranja pra ela e colocou sobre a mesa.

Ela foi até lá e caiu sobre uma cadeira, "Oi pai."

Ele esfregou o ombro dela, "Oh, eu quase esqueci." Ele foi até o balcão e pegou o que parecia suspeitosamente como um convite. "Nós todos fomos convidados para o primeiro festival de filme estrangeiro anual de Lima em benefício do abrigo de mulheres de Lima. Diz aqui que os alunos da Escola William McKinley entram de graça e é forma. Você quer ir?"

Rachel concordou, "Parece divertido. Onde é?"

O pai dela olhou o convite mais de perto, "É em um teatro do outro lado da cidade. Parece que é naquele bairro com todos os armazéns."

Os olhos de Rachel correram pro pai dela. Então ela olhou pensativamente pro suco de laranja. Era inteiramente plausível que Quinn tivesse pegado o amor dela por filmes estrangeiros, mas ela não queria criar expectativas. Seus sentimentos por Quinn pareciam completamente platônicos. Além disso, parecia impossível ser pra ela, já que era supostamente para beneficiar o abrigo de mulheres.

* * *

Quinn sentou no coral no mesmo dia, esperando todo mundo aparecer. Ela sentou nas cadeiras no canto mais separado para que ela não acabasse sentando ao lado de Rachel. Ela decidiu que era muito perigoso continuar indo pra casa de Rachel toda noite, então nas últimas duas noites, ela se trancou no quarto e pensou sobre o que ela realmente queria estar fazendo. Ela não contou com a falta que ela iria sentir. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ter se tornado tão dependente de outra pessoa. Um ano atrás, depois que ela fora expulsa ela se prometeu que nunca contaria com ninguém dessa forma, além de si mesma. Mas agora suas mãos começaram a tremer só de ver Rachel andar pelo corredor da escola, sua respiração dificulta quando Rachel olha pra ela e quando elas estão sozinhas, Rachel a faz sentir coisas que Quinn saia que ninguém mais iria fazê-la sentir novamente.

Quinn estava tão envolvida em seus devaneios que sequer notou Sam sentado ao lado dela até que ele passou o braço ao redor dela. Ela forçou um sorriso e o deixou beijá-la.

"Então o que você vai fazer sexta à noite?" Sam perguntou, enquanto os colegas entravam. Rachel entrou chamando a atenção de Quinn, mas só por um mero segundo antes dela se voltar pra Sam. "Porque tem uma banda incrível tocando no centro e já que eu não tive a chance de te levar pra sair final de semana passado eu quero te compensar."

Quinn olhou pro sorriso esperançoso dele e quase se sentiu mal ao dizer, "Eu vou ao festival de filme beneficente na sexta à noite."

"Isso parece divertido," ele disse.

"É um festival de filme estrangeiro," ela explicou, "Você provavelmente ficaria entediado."

"São só filmes," ele deu de ombros, "Quão ruim pode ser?"

Quinn suspirou. Ela realmente não queria que ele fosse. "Todos estarão em francês e você terá que ler legendas." Ela viu que o rosto dele ficou ligeiramente desapontado. Ela sabia que filmes franceses e legendas não era realmente o que jogadores de futebol gostavam de lidar. Especialmente jogadores de futebol de Lima. Ela adicionou, "Além disso, você tem seu próprio smoking?"

"Você tem que vestir um smoking para ver filmes? Por que alguém iria querer fazer isso?" Sam perguntou, completamente desinteressado.

"Sam," Quinn colocou a mão no ombro dele, "Eu não pedi que viesse. Por que você não leva Finn e Puck para o concerto e nós nos encontramos no Sábado?"

Ele concordou, "Isso parece melhor."

Rachel sorriu do lugar dela na fileira da frente. Ela definitivamente iria àquele festival agora.

* * *

Quando a sexta depois da escola aconteceu, Quinn sentia-se como uma viciada que precisava de uma dose. Ela tinha cedido e ido à casa de Rachel às duas da manhã da Quarta porque ela não podia dormir e tudo que ela podia fazer era pensar em Rachel. Entretanto ela não tinha tocado Rachel desde então.

O festival tinha tomado vida própria. Uma vez que Jason concordou em fazê-lo e contou à Taylor sobre, ela tomou conta e o tornou em caridade. Felizmente Taylor deixou a seleção de filmes pra Jason que deixou Quinn escolher.

"Ela realmente vai estar aqui?" Quinn perguntou, enquanto ajudava Jason, Matt e outras pessoas a decorar o saguão.

"Ela está organizando," Jason disse com um dar de ombros.

Quinn suspirou, "Nem mesmo quando ela não está falando comigo, ela ainda acha um jeito de se meter na minha vida."

Jason riu, "Ela ainda não sabe que você teve algo a ver com isso. Obrigada mesmo. Ela pensa que eu sou brilhante agora."

"É uma coisa boa ela achar que você pensou nisso," Quinn comentou enquanto começava a colocar as taças de champanhe atrás da mesa da bilheteria, "Se ela soubesse que a ideia é minha, ela acharia a pior ideia de todas."

"Ela não acha que você é estúpida," Jason viu Quinn começar a organizar as taças numa pequena mesa por trás da bilheteria.

Quinn rolou os olhos, "Sim, ela acha. Ela sequer sabe que eu venho?"

"Isso ela sabe," ele concordou, "E ela pareceu meio contente antes de ficar zangada por eu ter deixado os garotos da escola entrar de graça."

Quinn não acreditava. Taylor não ficaria contente em vê-la. Taylor provavelmente passaria a noite evitando-a e mandando olhares raivosos do outro lado do cômodo.

Uma hora mais tarde, Jason achou Quinn supervisionando o cômodo. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, "Parece incrível, criança. Você deve provavelmente ir se aprontar."

Quinn concordou e checou a hora no telefone. "Okay. Estarei de volta quando começar."

"Obrigada pela ajuda," ele a abraçou. Então ele chamou por ela quando ela passava pela porta, "Vá ficar linda pra quem quer que seja que você está tentando impressionar."

Quinn parou na porta e olhou de volta pra ele. Ele só sorriu pra ela. Ela pensou que estava sendo discreta com o motivo pelo qual ela realmente queria fazer isso. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa que estivesse se enganando.

* * *

"Como eu pareço?" Rachel perguntou pela quinta vez enquanto se olhava no espelho próximo a porta da frente.

O papai dela parou para olhar-se no espelho antes de olhar pra ela. Ela estava usando um vestido de festa azul cobalto e saltos altos que faziam-na parecer bem mais alta do que o habitual. O cabelo dela estava solto e ondulado, descansando ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Você está linda," ele sorrui pra ela e beijou-a na testa.

Rachel respirou longa e profundamente antes de pegar a bolsa dela, "Eu fico pensando se terá fotógrafos lá."

"Estou certo de que sim," seu pai surgiu ao lado dos dois, "É um grande evento. Muitos dos meus colegas vão."

Rachel concordou. Fotógrafos queriam dizer que ela tinha uma chance de praticar para os paparazzi que ela provavelmente teria que lidar como uma estrela da Broadway. Também queria dizer que ela teria que se policiar a noite inteira porque se não ela provavelmente seria pega olhando Quinn.

"Vamos colocar esse show na estrada," o pai dela abriu a porta para o marido e a filha, "Nós não queremos chegar muito tarde."

* * *

Quinn chegou no estacionamento lotado bem na hora. Ela se olhou uma última vez no espelho. Ela sorriu pra si mesma no espelho. Ela parecia muito bem no seu tomara que caia preto que flutuava ao redor dos seus tornozelos. Era simples e elegante acentuado pelo colar com uma lágrima de diamante no final que sua mãe praticamente insistiu que usasse.

Oh, sim, a mãe dela. Ela suspirou ao lembrar que sua mãe estaria presente. Quinn saiu no próprio carro antes que sua mãe saísse pela porta para que ela não ficasse grudada ao lado da mãe a noite toda.

O cabelo dela estava liso e ligeiramente curvado nas pontas. Enquanto ela via todos entrarem, ela ficava nervosa. Ela não tinha ideia se Rachel já estava lá. Ela olhou pro tapete vermelho que sua irmã insistira em ter e viu um grupo de fotógrafos de jornais fazendo as pessoas pararem pra posarem pra eles. Ela sorriu pra si mesma; Rachel iria amar isso.

Quinn saiu do carro e teve sua chance com a câmera. Quatro flashes pipocaram de uma vez e ela viu pontos luminosos enquanto entrava no saguão. Matt estava vestido com calça preta, camisa branca, um paletó preto e uma gravata preta fininha na porta da frente, pegando o dinheiro das pessoas. Ele sorriu pra ela enquanto esta passara, dando uma piscadinha.

No segundo em que ela entrou ela viu sua irmã conversando com um grupo de pessoas mais velhas perto da porta da frente. Ela rolou os olhos e foi na direção oposta da irmã. Ela foi até a bilheteria, que estava próxima do bar de champanhe por enquanto. Jason estava lidando com o champanhe e sorriu quando ela chegou. "Você está incrível, criança."

"Obrigada," ela sorriu.

"Qualquer sinal de quem você está tentando impressionar?" ele perguntou dando uma taça de champanhe pra ela.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, buscando na multidão, "Ainda não." Ela olhou pro copo que ele estava dando pra ela.

Ele riu, "É só cidra borbulhante. Eu não posso dar a você o real porque o chefe de Polícia está aqui."

"Isso é provavelmente algo bom," Quinn respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. Ela tomou um gole de cidra e olhou de volta pra porta bem na hora que a mãe entrava. Ela virou pra Jason, "Ah, sim. Mamãe está aqui."

Ele estava colocando uma taça pra outra pessoa e a passou. "Obrigada pelo aviso. Eu acho que eu vou dar uma subidinha e checar os projetores."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Boa tentativa, mas eu acho que ela já te viu." Quinn acenou pra mãe pra conseguir a atenção dela e apontou pra Jason.

"Bem maduro," ele colocou as mãos no quadril, mas não pôde suprimir um sorriso.

"Divirta-se," Quinn sorriu largamente pra ele e saiu andando. Ela estava tendo uma boa noite e não achava que nada pudesse arruiná-la.

Especialmente quando ela viu Rachel entrando. Literalmente roubou o fôlego de Quinn e fez todos os músculos dela congelar. A loira sacudiu a cabeça pra si mesma. Ela continuava tentando se dissuadir dos sentimentos por Rachel, mas era dolorosamente obvio que eles estavam lá com força total.

Pareceu que no segundo que entrou pela porta, Rachel sentiu olhos em si e depois de meio segundo olhando pela multidão ela achou quem estava olhando pra ela. Um sorriso doce fez residência em seu rosto quando ela viu Quinn olhando pra ela.

Rachel começou a ir até ela e seus pais a acompanharam. Quando eles chegaram em Quinn o pai dela falou primeiro, "Quinn você está linda."

Quinn sorriu, "Obrigada. Vocês três tem que ser a família mais bem vestida da cidade."

Todos os Berrys riram e agradeceram a ela.

Então os pais de Rachel viram algumas pessoas que eles conheciam e foram até lá para se enturmar.

Quinn e Rachel só ficaram ali paradas, olhando tímidas uma pra outra. Rachel que quebrou o silêncio, "Quinn, você parece..." Por qual motivo deliciosa era a única palavra que ela conseguia pensar?

"Incrível," outra voz terminou por ela.

 _Ambas as garotas retiraram os olhos uma da outra para ver Sam parado ao lado de Quinn, com smoking e tudo._


	14. Capítulo 14

Quinn sentia como se alguém tivesse acabado de socá-la no estômago. Ver Sam tinha tirado o fôlego dela. Ela olhou pra Rachel que, falando em reações violentas, parecia que alguém tinha acabado de dar o tapa no rosto dela.

Sam olhou entre as garotas. Ele não achava que tinha assustado-as tanto assim, "Desculpe, eu não deveria ter interrompido –"

"Eu achava que você ia pro show," Quinn disse, mantendo o olho em Rachel porque a garota menor parecia que estava pronta pra correr a qualquer momento.

Sam deu de ombros com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, "O show não começa até as dez. Eu percebi que podia esperar aqui até nove e meia. Quero dizer que tipo de namorado eu seria se eu deixasse você aparecer para esse evento pavoroso totalmente sozinha?"

Era isso. Rachel saiu correndo. Ela não podia lidar com Sam esfregando a palavra "namorado" na cara dela. Ela foi direto pro cinema que ela e Quinn tinham visto o filme e foi direto para os assentos onde elas sentaram.

Quinn perdeu Rachel na multidão e suspirou profundamente. Ela virou de volta pra Sam que parecia mais confuso que o habitual. A Cheerio engoliu com dificuldade. Ela tinha uma decisão a tomar e ela o fez nesse exato momento.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, "Você quer ir pro show."

Sam arqueou a sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça, "Está acontecendo algo que eu deva saber?"

"Não, Sam," Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, "Você só realmente quer ir pro show. Você pode ligar pro Puck e Finn no caminho. Só vá."

Sam se balançou pra frente e pra trás sobre os pés. "Tem outro cara?"

"O que?" Quinn olhou pra ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

"Aquele cara fica olhando pra você," Sam jogou a cabeça pro lado.

Quinn acompanhou o gesto dele e viu Jason assistindo do bar de champanhe. Ele deu um olhar questionador e apontou pra Sam com um olhar que dizia 'eu preciso resolver isso?'.

"Esse é meu irmão," Quinn respondeu, "Ele é dono do lugar."

Sam deu um olhar aterrorizado pra ela antes de olhar Jason novamente, deixando um sorriso nervoso tomar conta de si. "Eu acho que eu vou pro show."

"Boa ideia," Quinn concordou, pelo menos uma vez agradecida pela natureza protetora de Jason.

Sam se inclinou pra frente pra beijá-la, mas ela o parou, jogando um breve olhar pra Jason. "Eu vou – uh ligar pra você quando o show acabar."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça. Ela sentia que devia terminar com ele, mas algo dentro dela sentia que ela precisava de uma rede de segurança na figura de um namorado – só pra garantir.

Depois que Sam foi embora, Quinn procurou na multidão por Rachel. Ela não devia se importar com o que Rachel pensava. Afinal de contas, isso não era parte do acordo. Nada disso era parte do acordo, mas Quinn se achou precisando encontrar Rachel e explicar tudo.

Enquanto ela olhava pela multidão, seus olhos encontraram a pessoa que ela não queria ver hoje à noite. Sua irmã estava a estudando de longe, analisando o que ela estava vestindo e destrinchando cada pedacinho dela. Fez Quinn se sentir suja então ela deixou o lado do cômodo da irmã e fez seu caminho pra sala de projeção.

Novamente ela se achou na velha cadeira de madeira que ela usava quando precisava pensar. Se não fosse bagunçar o cabelo, Quinn teria corrido os dedos por ele.

"Porra, porra, porra, merda, porra, droga," Quinn murmurou pra si mesma enquanto encarava o chão.

"Você está grávida de novo né?" Jason perguntou da porta.

Ela não estava no clima pra atitude felizinha dele agora. Ela precisava estar séria. Ela precisava descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Quando ela não o respondeu, o sorriso caiu do rosto de Jason. Ele andou até lá e ajoelhou diante dela. "Ei, Quinn. Eu sei que não sou geralmente bom com toda a coisa séria, mas se você precisar de conversar, eu sempre estou aqui. Eu sei que pode parecer que sim, mas eu não conto tudo que você me conta à Taylor."

Quinn fungou; uma tempestade de lágrimas estava correndo pros seus olhos, "Eu só estou tão... confusa. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Um minuto estou feliz sendo a capitã das líderes de torcida com meu namorado zagueiro, no próximo minuto eu só... eu só estou... eu estou fora de controle. Eu não posso me parar de fazer coisas loucas."

"Sabe, ninguém espera que você seja perfeita," Jason tocou o ombro dela, "Você não tem que estar no controle o tempo todo. Algumas vezes é bom se soltar."

"Mas isso estragará tudo," Quinn se sentiu tendo um dejá vu. Ela tivera essa mesma conversa com ele antes nesse mesmo lugar, nessa mesma cadeira.

Jason se endireitou, "E daí? Arruíne tudo."

"E daí?" Quinn perguntou, se levantando da cadeira, "O que você quer dizer com e daí?"

"Quem se importa se você está se divertindo?" ele perguntou, "Você precisa sair do controle de vez em quando. Se você está no controle o tempo todo, você vai acabar tendo um infarto ou um aneurisma ou um derrame quando tiver vinte anos. Você é uma criança, Quinn. Você tem que se soltar." Ele se levantou e cruzou os braços, olhando pra Quinn.

Quinn suspirou e conseguiu não chorar. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, "Estou assustada."

O coração dele quebrou por ela. Ele sabia que ela estava passando por algo que ele não entendia que ela estava desesperadamente evitando contar a ele. Ele estava tentando achar algo confortador pra dizer quando as luzes acenderam.

Quinn abraçou Jason, "Obrigada por tentar ajudar."

Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela tentando oferecer um pouco de apoio.

Quando Quinn saiu, Jason foi preparar os projetores para passar vários filmes diferentes.

Quinn tinha desistido de procurar Rachel depois que os filmes tinham acabado de começar então ela decidiu que tentaria se soltar em um cinema, seria uma boa ideia por enquanto. Na maior partes das salas já estavam cheias de gente, então Quinn sentou na última fileira da sala com o menor número de pessoas. Ela conseguiu pegar uma taça de champanhe, mas não durou muito e enquanto ela sentava nos fundos da sala, as luzes diminuíram.

Assim que o filme começou, Quinn ouviu alguém murmurando sobre outro alguém atrasando-os. Ela não se importou em olhar até que a pessoa sentou ao lado dela.

Quinn olhou as pessoas sentadas diante dela, imaginando se Rachel estaria em algum lugar dessa sala. Quando nenhuma das silhuetas pareceram com Rachel, Quinn engoliu o resto do champanhe dela e se inclinou na cadeira para aproveitar o filme.

O homem ao lado dela estava sussurrando pra pessoa ao lado dele. Quinn rolou os olhos. Se ela seria uma dessas pessoas, ela iria mudar de lugar. Provavelmente até o carro dela.

"Papai, fique quieto!" uma voz bem familiar sussurrou com raiva.

A Cheerio se inclinou levemente pra frente e virou a cabeça. Rachel estava sentada entre os pais, apenas duas cadeiras depois

Rachel não a viu, mas o pai dela sim. Ele sorriu pra ela, "Oi Quinn."

Com a menção do nome de Quinn, a cabeça de Rachel correu pro lado. Na luz diminuta do filme os olhos dela encontraram os de Quinn. Rachel se sentou de volta na cadeira e olhou de volta pra tela.

Doía olhar pra Quinn. Elas se aproximaram ou pelo menos parecia e agora Rachel foi relembrada que Quinn não era dela. Ela finalmente aceitou que ela queria mais do que ser amiga ou encontros na calada da noite com Quinn. Ela até escolheu Quinn a Finn quando seu relacionamento real era com Finn. Então Sam tinha que arruinar tudo ao aparecer. Se Rachel não tivesse vindo com os pais, ela já teria ido embora.

Ela se inclinou pro lado do pai. Ele sorriu pra ela e colocou o braço ao redor dela antes de voltar a olhar pro filme. Quinn viu isso e se inclinou de volta na cadeira. Agora que ela não conseguiria ver o filme mesmo. Ela precisava conversar com Rachel. Ela não estava certa do que iria dizer. Ela não queria que Rachel ficasse triste mas todos os sentimentos dela ainda a confundiam então ela não achava que poderia confessar nada. Ela só precisava que Rachel não estivesse zangada com ela.

Apesar dela estar perdida em pensamentos, Quinn ainda assim prestou atenção no filme. Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos dela com a epopeia do personagem. Ela deu uma olhada em Rachel que estava inclinada pra frente na cadeira, completamente perdida no filme, lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Um sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios de Quinn. Rachel estava absolutamente adorável quando ela ficava muito absorvida no filme.

Quinn olhou de volta pro filme quando o pai de Rachel a pegou olhando a filha dele. Parecia um pouco estranho encarar Rachel na frente dos pais dela.

Quando as luzes acenderam uma salva de palmas educadas correu pela sala. Todos se levantaram e começaram a sair. Rachel fingiu que não vira Quinn e seguiu o pai pelo corredor.

Quinn conseguiu passar pelo pai de Rachel e chamou Rachel. A garota se virou, tentando se manter sob controle.

A loira de repente ficou nervosa. "Nós podemos conversar? Por favor?"

Rachel engoliu com dificuldade. Ela queria conseguir resistir ao pedido de Quinn, mas a outra garota parecia quase desesperada. Não era como ela tivesse conseguido resistir à Quinn antes.

"Vocês duas tem meia hora até o próximo filme começar," O papai de Rachel sorriu pra ambas, sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Rachel acenou pra ele e então pra Quinn indicando que ela iria acompanhá-la. Quinn saiu pela multidão, a qual estava ávida por discutir o filme. Rachel estava logo atrás dela e a seguiu pela porta secreta pra sala de projeção. Mas quando elas chegaram lá, Quinn congelou na porta tão rápido que Rachel literalmente bateu nas costas dela.

Rachel olhou sobre o ombro de Quinn e viu uma jovem que parecia quase igual a Quinn sentada na cadeira de madeira vendo Jason mudando os filmes.

"Oi," Jason sorriu pra elas, "Nós já terminaremos então vocês podem ficar aqui."

Taylor jogou um olhar desaprovador pro noivo e então pra irmã. Então ela virou pra Jason, "Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia deixá-la sozinha em qualquer lugar?"

A cabeça de Jason caiu e Quinn virou pra irmã, "Por que você é tão idiota?"

"Por que você é tão vadia?" Taylor disse de volta, bebericando o champanhe.

"Taylor," Jason disse em tom de aviso.

Quinn sentiu uma mão gentil no braço e Rachel sussurrou, "Venha Quinn. Nós podemos ir a outro lugar." Antes que Quinn respondesse, Rachel a puxou pela porta de volta pras escadas.

Dessa vez Rachel liderou o caminho, mandando mensagem pros pais no caminho, deixando-os saber onde estava. Quinn automaticamente foi até o carro dela e Rachel sentou no banco do passageiro.

Nenhuma falou nada enquanto dirigiam e Quinn sequer percebera onde estivera indo até estacionar na casa dela. Uma vez no quarto de Quinn, a loira sentou na ponta da cama, enquanto Rachel ficou parada na porta.

Quinn olhou pras mãos no colo e deixou o cabelo cair sobre o rosto.

Rachel pensou que sabia sobre o que era essa tristeza então suavemente disse, "Você sabe que não é uma vadia."

Quinn acenou pro chão e então olhou pra Rachel, "Não sou?"

"Claro que não," Rachel lutou contra a vontade de ir até a cama e colocar os braços ao redor de Quinn.

Ficou quieto novamente por alguns minutos antes de Quinn chutar pra longe os saltos e falar novamente. "Desculpe."

"Pelo que?" Rachel perguntou desejando que elas estivessem em público para que ela pudesse se controlar melhor. Quinn parecer tão triste era difícil pra Rachel.

"Por tudo," Quinn suspirou e finalmente olhou pra Rachel, "Por toda essa bagunça. Você... merece ser tratada melhor. Mil perdões."

Rachel finalmente foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado de Quinn, "Você quer parar?"

Quinn ignorou a pergunta e continuou, "Eu estou tão... confusa sobre tudo. Eu sequer sei... como eu me sinto mais."

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Rachel perguntou docemente, mantendo suas mãos e braços pra si mesma.

Quinn acenou, seus olhos fixos em Rachel.

"Hoje à noite," Rachel parou, "Toda essa coisa de filme estrangeiro. Você teve algo a ver com isso?"

A loira concordou, "Foi minha ideia."

Rachel acenou. Isso confirmava uma teoria. Então ela deu um sorriso pequeno e perguntou, "Onde você conseguiu aquele sorbet? Estava delicioso."

"Eu consegui naquela loja de comida saudável na..." Quinn parou de falar sabendo que tinha se entregado. Ela não estava de fato planejando dizer a Rachel quem tinha deixado aquele pote de sorvete anonimamente no vão da orquestra pra ela.

Rachel sorrindo sabendo que ela pegara Quinn. Ela lentamente tomou a mão de Quinn, que estava sobre o colo dela. Rachel traçou as linhas na palma de Quinn enquanto falava, "Eu não acho que você devia entrar de fininho pela janela mais."

A boca de Quinn de repente ficou seca. Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Ela começou a puxar a mão pra longe de Rachel, mas a garota menor firmemente a manteve em seu colo.

"Eu acho que você devia vir pela porta da frente," Rachel olhou pra Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn arregalaram. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu acho que..." Rachel parou porque isso seria difícil para ela dizer, mas ela sabia que devia, "Enquanto você esteja com o Sam nossa relação deve ser de amizade. Eu percebi que não seria justo pra Finn se continuássemos a dormir juntas pelas costas dele, mas eu também percebi que..." Rachel levantou uma das mãos e gentilmente acariciou a bochecha de Quinn, "Que eu não consigo me manter longe de você."

Com o toque carinhoso, o coração de Quinn começou a bater tão rápido que ela podia ter certeza que Rachel sentiria. Ela lambeu os lábios querendo nada mais do que beijar Rachel e esquecer sobre a conversa. Isso era tão malditamente frustrante. Lágrimas preenchiam os olhos dela e imediatamente começaram a descer pelo rosto dela.

Rachel se inclinou pra frente e descansou a testa na de Quinn, fechando os olhos. "Eu odeio ver você chorar." Rachel sentia sua resolução começar a escapar, conhecendo a perturbação interna de Quinn e sabia que mais alguns minutos disso e Rachel esqueceria que tinha acabado de dar um ultimato pra Quinn. Mais alguns minutos e ela deixaria a janela aberta à noite para Quinn entrar de fininho e ela continuaria a ser o segredo de Quinn.

Quinn envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel e puxou a outra garota tão perto quanto podia sem Rachel estar em seu colo. Rachel sentiu a necessidade de Quinn de estar perto e permitiu que Quinn a puxasse.

Rachel cuidadosamente tirou o cabelo de Quinn do rosto dela e mordeu o lábio tentando não beijar Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn cheios dágua quebraram o coração de Rachel. "Você pode..." Quinn parou de falar. Ela não queria ter que pedir, mas ela sabia que precisava disso. "Ficar? Só por hoje... eu acho..." Quinn desistiu das palavras que não queriam sair e só suspirou.

Não havia jeito de Rachel recusar isso. Ela apenas acenou, sabendo que era impotente no que se relacionava com Quinn.

A Cheerio acenou com a cabeça, um pouco aliviada. "Eu vou lavar o rosto e me trocar. Já volto."

Rachel concordou e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Quinn com os polegares. As palavras, 'você é linda' começaram a sair, mas nunca escaparam dos seus lábios.

"Obrigada," Quinn sussurrou antes de se retirar pro banheiro.

Quando Quinn foi embora, Rachel mandou mensagem pros pais e disse a eles que tinha ido até a casa de Quinn, mas a amiga ainda não se sentia bem então ela passaria a noite e cuidaria dela. A resposta veio quase instantaneamente e ela sorriu ligeiramente com a preocupação dos pais com Quinn. Então ela colocou o telefone na cabeceira ao lado da cama de Quinn e deixou cair a cabeça nas mãos.

 _Ela já tinha quebrado sua nova regra. Ela não queria saber, mas estava ficando evidente que no que era relacionado à Quinn, não haviam regras._


	15. Capítulo 15

Quinn deixou Rachel escolher o próprio pijama porque ela se convenceu que se ela escolhesse um diminuto que Rachel acharia que tudo que ela queria era sexo e se ela escolhesse algo modesto Rachel pensaria que ela não a achava mais fisicamente atraente.

Todo esse pensamento excessivo estava ocasionando uma dor de cabeça em Quinn então quando Rachel foi pro banheiro se trocar, Quinn se deitou na cama com os olhos fechados.

"Hum, Quinn?" A voz de Rachel flutuou pelo quarto.

Quinn abriu os olhos e olhou pra morena que estava parada na porta do banheiro em seu vestido. Ela se colocou sobre os cotovelos e imaginou por qual motivo Rachel ainda estava de vestido.

Rachel hesitou um momento antes de perguntar, "Tira o zíper pra mim?"

Quinn engoliu, mas não via um jeito de escapar. Ela não podia recusar. Isso seria estranho. Depois, se não o fizesse Rachel ficaria presa no vestido dela a noite toda. Quinn se sentou e concordou.

Rachel foi até a cama e se virou de costas pra Quinn. A loira se esticou e lentamente pegou o zíper entre os dedos. Rachel fechou os olhos enquanto Quinn demorava o tempo do mundo todo para abaixar o zíper do vestido. Ela não sabia se seu coração tinha parado de bater ou estava batendo tão rápido que estava vibrando. O ar frio que encontrou sua pele enquanto o zíper se movia pra baixo, fez com que ela tremesse.

A pele impecável que Quinn estava lentamente expondo a provocava. Ela queria nada mais do que beijar ou tocar a pele, mas ela prometera a si mesma que nada aconteceria hoje à noite. Ela só precisava resolver as coisas e ela queria que Rachel ficasse porque.. bem ela não tinha descoberto essa parte ainda.

"Tudo pronto," Quinn respirou enquanto o zíper parava logo acima da base da coluna de Rachel.

Rachel respondeu tão sofregamente quanto, "Obrigada." Então foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Por mais que estivesse excitada Quinn estava certa de que ela não podia se resolver antes que Rachel saísse do banheiro. Quão patético seria que Quinn estivesse super excitada só de ver as costas de Rachel?

Rachel estava parada no banheiro pensando aproximadamente a mesma coisa. Ela já tinha mudado pro top e a calça de yoga preta. Ela colocou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desejou que ela pudesse congelar o tempo por cinco minutos. Era tudo que ela precisava.

Quinn entrou debaixo das cobertas e tentou pensar em coisas inocentes. Ela achou irônico que ela estava pensando sobre o acidente de Finn com o carteiro para se acalmar. Ela estava se concentrando tanto no carteiro que ela não viu que Rachel tinha saído do banheiro até que a garota menor sentou de pernas cruzadas ao pé da cama.

Quinn ajustou o travesseiro para que ela pudesse ver Rachel sem levantar a cabeça. Rachel inconscientemente colocou a mão na panturrilha de Quinn coberta pelo lençol, gentilmente acariciando-a com o dedão.

O gesto fez Quinn se acalmar. Ela se sentia menos como um desastre. Ela percebera entretanto que ela não comera desde o almoço da escola e era quase nove da noite. "Você está com fome?"

Rachel concordou tendo esquecido sobre todos os órgãos vitais dela exceto seu coração, que estava flutuando em momentos aleatórios e a distraindo.

O primeiro pensamento de Quinn foi pedir uma pizza porque era fácil, mas então ela lembrou com quem ela iria comer. Quinn não estava acostumada a comer vegano, mas ela não se importava em sacrificar todos os produtos animais por Rachel. Depois de um momento pensando Quinn viu que não havia nenhum lugar na cidade que entregasse comida vegana então ela saiu de debaixo do cobertor. "Venha."

Rachel a seguiu pelas escadas pra cozinha e se inclinou no balcão enquanto Quinn vasculhava a despensa e a geladeira para fazer algo. Quinn virou a cabeça, "Você quer beber algo?"

"Água seria ótimo," Rachel respondeu.

Quinn parou e virou pra Rache, estudando o rosto dela.

A garota menor sabia o que estava acontecendo e sorriu, "Eu não estou triste. Só com sede."

"Okay," Quinn concordou e pegou um copo. Depois que o encheu, colocou na pequena mesa da cozinha onde ela e sua mãe faziam a maior parte das suas refeições. "Sente e eu acharei algo pra comer."

Rachel seguiu a instrução e se sentou à mesa, vendo Quinn passear pela cozinha movendo potes e panelas e começando a ferver a água. Ela viu Quinn pacientemente ler os ingredientes na massa seca que ela tirara da despensa antes de colocar no balcão e fechar a porta da despensa.

Quinn abriu o congelador e tirou um pote de plástico. Ela examinou-o antes de abrir e cheirá-lo. Rachel deu risadinhas quando Quinn puxou o pote pra longe dela e franziu o nariz. Quinn sorriu timidamente pra Rachel enquanto jogava o pote no lixo.

Enquanto Quinn pegava algumas coisas do congelador e as colocava na tábua de cortar, ela olhou pra Rachel, "Você pode ir ver tv ou outra coisa. Isso vai levar vinte minutos."

Rachel acenou, "Acho que vou ficar aqui. Isso é divertido."

"Eu cozinhando é divertido?" Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim," Rachel sorriu, "Você não me parece o tipo doméstico."

Quinn riu, "Bem não sou, então se isso for horrível nós teremos que pedir comida chinesa."

"Estou certa de que será delicioso," Rachel levantou porque ela não podia ver o que Quinn estava fazendo de onde estava. Apesar dela basicamente confiar em Quinn, a maioria das pessoas não entendia tudo que os veganos não comiam. Ela sentou no balcão há alguns centímetros de Quinn para que pudesse assistir.

Depois de alguns minutos, Quinn colocou a massa na agua e continuou a cortar o espinafre para o que Rachel determinou que seria um pesto de espinafre.

"Você realmente não tinha que fazer isso," Rachel tomou um gole da água dela, "Eu ficaria bem com uma salada simples."

Quinn sorriu e brincou, "Agora que você me diz." Enquanto ela colocava o espinafre cortado bem fininho em uma tigela, ela disse, "Não tem problema." Ela não disse que também mantinha suas mãos ocupadas para que ela não tivesse que brigar com elas quando elas tentavam tocar Rachel.

"Então," Rachel continuou, "O que você achou do filme?"

Quinn parou enquanto mexia o espinafre e o que quer tinha colocado ali, "Hum, foi triste, mas aquela moça conseguia cantar muito bem."

Rachel concordou, "É uma das minhas favoritas."

"Bem se você for ao cinema, Jason ou Matt passarão o que você quiser," Quinn disse, "Eu fui lá e assisti My Fair Lady pelo menos umas quinze vezes."

"Você gosta de My Fair Lady?" Rachel perguntou surpresa.

Quinn concordou, "Eu costumava assisti-lo com minha mãe quando era pequena. Eu não acho que eu assisti desenho quando criança. Grande parte era novelas com minha mãe."

"Parece que sua mãe e você são próximas," Rachel comentou.

Quinn concordou, "Eu sempre fui mais próxima dela do que do meu pai. Taylor era o anjinho perfeito do papai."

A amargura na voz de Quinn não passou desapercebida por Rachel. Antes que pudesse se parar, ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Quinn. "Você não será sua irmã. Você será você que já é perfeita como é."

A loira sentiu o ressentimento ir embora com as palavras e o toque de Rachel. "Obrigada."

Rachel tirou a mão e pegou a água, envolvendo as mãos no copo. Ela olhou pro líquido cristalino no copo e respirou profundamente.

Ela pulou um pouco quando Quinn xingou. Ela olhou pra loira e viu Quinn examinando a mão. Rachel desceu do balcão e se inclinou pra olhar o que tinha acontecido. "Você está bem?"

Quinn acenou com a cabeça e deixou a mão cair antes que Rachel pudesse ver, "Estou bem. Eu só me queimei." Ela pegou a luva do fogão antes de pegar a panela com a massa dentro.

Não levou muito tempo depois disso para ambas sentarem na mesa, massa coberta por pesto de espinafre diante delas. Rachel deu uma garfada e mastigou antes de sorri, "Ai Meu Deus, Quinn, isso é incrível.

Quinn sorriu, orgulhosa com seu prato, "Fico contente que gostou."

Não demorou para comer e limpar a bagunça de Quinn. Elas voltaram pro quarto de Quinn. Esta imediatamente pegou o telefone que havia esquecido. Ela costumava levar o telefone com ela o tempo todo. Apesar que dessa vez ela ficou contente por não tê-lo feito quando viu a ligação perdida de Sam.

Elas sentaram um pouco estranhas na cama, meio eu olhando uma pra outra e olhando pra longe antes de Quinn bocejar. Ela estava emocionalmente exausta da noite.

"Vamos pra cama," Rachel disse e se esticou pro abajur ao lado da cama.

Quinn não teve que ser convencida. Ela entrou debaixo das cobertas e as segurou para que Rachel pudesse facilmente entrar também.

"Rach?" Quinn perguntou na escuridão.

"Sim," Rachel perguntou de volta, bem ciente da quantidade de espaço entre elas. Ela colocou as mãos por debaixo do travesseiro e tentou se manter numa linha reta para que ela não tocasse Quinn acidentalmente.

"Obrigada por ficar," Quinn disse.

Rachel sorriu na direção de Quinn, "Sem problemas, Eu –" ela começou mas um zumbido preencheu o quarto.

Quinn se levantou da cama e se inclinou sobre Rachel para pegar o telefone da mesinha de cabeceira. Ela se inclinou perigosamente próximo à Rachel e ambas as garotas foram afetadas por isso.

A loira caiu de volta no lado dela da cama e abriu a mensagem. Ela ficou preocupada de ser Sam, mas ela ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando descobriu que era Brittany.

Quer ir ao shopping amanhã?

Quinn respondeu e colocou o telefone na cama ao lado dela. Ela sentia uma necessidade de dizer à Rachel quem era e o que a pessoa queria porque a morena tinha caído em um silêncio, "É Brittany. Ela quer sair amanhã."

"Oh," Rachel disse com um aceno, "Santana estará lá?"

"Eu acabei de perguntar isso," Quinn respondeu, "Eu amo Brittany, mas Santana me odeia. Eu não consigo mais sair com a B."

"Aposto."

O telefone dela zumbiu novamente.

Não. Ela está com a família dela em Chicago. Rachel pode vir também se quiser.

Quinn mordeu o lábio. Ela sentia como isso fosse algum tipo de armação. Apesar de Brittany não ser capaz de fazer nada malicioso, Santana poderia talvez ter sugerido e feito algum passo em algum dos planos malignos dela. Mas Quinn sentia saudade de Brittany e apesar da loira bobinha ter um estranho sentido de conseguir saber quando as pessoas eram atraídas uma pela outra, seria divertido sair com Rachel também.

"Brittany quer saber se você quer ir conosco ao shopping amanhã," Quinn disse à Rachel.

Quando Rachel não respondeu imediatamente, ela pensou que Rachel tinha dormido. Assim que ela estava prestes a responder Brittany, Rachel respondeu, "Se estiver tudo bem com você."

"Por que não estaria?"

"Santana," Rachel respondeu.

"Santana está em Chicago," Quinn respondeu, "E ela não tem mais nenhuma foto de mim saindo de fininho do seu quarto então nós podemos ser amigas, certo?"

"É," Rachel respondeu um pouco triste, "Amigas."

Quinn respondeu à Brittany dizendo que elas a encontraria na casa dela na manhã seguinte. Então ela colocou o telefone de volta na mesinha de cabeceira, dessa vez passando um pouco mais de tempo com o braço sobre Rachel, esperando que Rachel a tocasse ou beijasse ou qualquer coisa. Ela estava morrendo e ela não queria tomar a primeira atitude.

Rachel apenas ficou congelada em seu canto com os olhos fechados imaginando por que Quinn estaria torturando-a com a proximidade. Então quando Quinn voltou de volta ao seu luar, elas ficaram apenas deitadas lá em silêncio, ambas perdidas em pensamentos.

"Por que está tão frio aqui?" Quinn pensou em voz alta. Ela rolou de costas e olhou pra janela no quarto dela. Estava totalmente fechada então não poderia ser isso. Então ela levantou a mão no ar onde o vento geralmente passava. Nada estava passando.

Porque elas estavam em cima e o quarto era ligeiramente isolado, algumas vezes ficava realmente gelado em seu quarto então ela tinha um coberto elétrico entre os outros cobertores da sua cama. Ela ficou cegamente procurando no lado da cama imaginando onde estaria o interruptor.

"Você está com frio?" Quinn perguntou enquanto continuava a sentir o lado do colchão dela tentando achar o interruptor.

"Sim," Rachel mentiu. Ela não estava com frio. De fato, desde que ela estava no quarto de Quinn, sozinha com ela e tão perto dela, pensava que ia passar mal de tanto calor. Mas ela esperava que se ambas estivessem com frio, Quinn sugeriria ficar de conchinha. Tecnicamente Rachel não teria iniciado nada. Ela só iniciaria a iniciação. Então isso meio que cumpria suas regras.

"Eu não consigo achar o negócio de ligar o cobertor elétrico," Quinn procurou por debaixo do travesseiro. Então ela se moveu em direção de Rachel. "Hum, você poderia checar se está aí?"

Rachel passou a mão pelo lado dela da cama e deslizou entre a cama e a cabeceira. Sua mão atingiu algo plástico e uma vez que ela sentira, ela sabia que era o interruptor. Ela puxou a mão de onde estava. "Não. Aqui não está."

"Bem, droga," Quinn suspirou.

Rachel imediatamente se sentiu culpada por mentir. Talvez Quinn realmente estivesse congelando e ela não queria invadir o espaço de Rachel. "Você realmente está com frio?"

"Acho que não," Quinn deu de ombros.

Rachel sentia que Quinn estava mentindo então ela tocou o braço da loira. "Ai meu Deus, Quinn, você está congelando."

"Estou bem," Quinn fechou os olhos enquanto Rachel segurava seus braços e acariciava a pele com o polegar.

Rachel se esticou pra trás e ligou o cobertor elétrico, "Oh, aqui está."

Quinn internamente grunhiu quando a mão de Rachel desapareceu, mas provavelmente era mais seguro desse jeito.

Não levou muito tempo pra Quinn adormecer e Rachel em breve se juntou a ela.

Entretanto, as duas da manhã, os olhos de Quinn abriram. Ela pensou ter escutado alguém conversando lá embaixo. Ela se colocou sobre os cotovelos e escutou com a cabeça de lado. Ela ouviu novamente e dessa vez não parecia vir lá de baixo. Estava vindo do seu lado e não era exatamente uma conversa.

Parecia que Rachel estava tendo um sonho. Um sonho realmente bom. Quinn tentou escutar o que Rachel estava murmurando. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela quando ouvira seu próprio nome sendo gemido no meio de toda a murmuração de Rachel.

"Oh, Quinn," era a coisa mais clara que Quinn podia ouvir. Então Rachel gemeu profundamente e tremeu.

O coração de Quinn começou a bater com pressa. De todas as vezes para Rachel ter um sonho sexual... Ela se deitou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas o gemido tornou-se mais frequente. Quinn decidiu que a Quinn do sonho devia ser tão incrível quanto à Quinn da vida real.

A loira sentiu uma dor familiar e torturante crescer entre as pernas enquanto o sonho de Rachel continuava. Ela sabia que teria que parar isso antes que ela tivesse que lidar com isso.

"Rach," Quinn sussurrou no escuro. Ela se esticou e sacudiu Rachel quando isso não funcionou. "Rachel, acorde."

Rachel pulou e acordou e parecia um pouco sem fôlego por um momento.

"Você está bem?" Quinn perguntou, ligeiramente contente com o olhar afogueado no rosto de Rachel. Quinn do sonho deve ser uma maldita estrela do rock.

Rachel olhou direto pra frente por um momento antes de lentamente se virar pra Quinn. "Desculpe. Eu... hum... tive um sonho... muito vívido."

Quinn riu, "Eu ouvi."

"Oh," Rachel olhou pra baixo levemente envergonhada.

"Não se preocupe," Quinn deitou de volta. "Você pode voltar a dormir," Ela olhou pra Rachel enquanto a garota menor deitava antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

Rachel ficou quieta por um momento antes de sussurrar, "Quinn?"

"Sim?" Quinn perguntou, abrindo os olhos novamente. Ela podia ver os olhos de Rachel brilhando na escuridão.

"Tudo bem se eu... tomar um banho?"

"Por que você precisaria fazer isso?" Quinn perguntou, apesar de ter certeza que sabia. "Você terá tempo de tomar um de manhã."

Rachel se sentiu mil vezes mais envergonhada e realmente, realmente não queria ter que dizer isso em voz alta. "Bem meu sonho estava... prestes..."

Quinn sorriu e não podia fazer Rachel dizer isso, "Vá lá. Eu entendo."

"Entende?" Rachel perguntou baixo, em pânico de ter vocalizado o sonho dela.

"É," Quinn mordeu os lábios para evitar se oferecer para cuidar do problema de Rachel. "Eu estou achando que vou ter que ir depois de você. Você é bem mais barulhenta nos seus sonhos do que você costuma ser."

Rachel enterrou o rosto nas cobertas, "Ai Meu Deus."

"Você disse isso também," Quinn a provocou.

"Quinn!" Rachel gritou e mostrou a cabeça, "Estou tão envergonhada."

"Não fique assim," Quinn sorriu "Quem quer que estivesse no seu sonho é fodona."

Rachel puxou o travesseiro de debaixo da cabeça e bateu na cabeça de Quinn, "Você pode totalmente parar de falar sobre meu sonho agora."

"Okay," Quinn parou com um sorriso extra luminoso no rosto, "Você devia entrar debaixo do chuveiro, safadinha."

Rachel estava rindo agora, mas ela ainda sentia a necessidade de se defender. Então ela pulou em cima de Quinn e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

"Rachel!" Quinn arfou, "Não é justo!"

"Você é que a voyeur de sonho," Rachel diminuiu o ritmo e acusou Quinn.

Quinn riu, "Não é voyeurismo se você está gemendo meu nome em seus sonhos."

Com isso Rachel congelou os sonhos. Ela estava agora bem ciente de que estava sentada com uma perna de cada lado, bem em cima do quadril de Quinn.

Quinn realizou seu erro e rapidamente tentou corrigir, "Você podia ter dito Finn."

Ao invés de responder, os dedos de Rachel gentilmente correram pelo material do top de Quinn. Ela pareceu pensativa e finalmente encontrou os olhos de Quinn, "Você sabe que não era."

A respiração de Quinn ficou pesada por baixo dos dedos de Rachel. Ela definitivamente não estava mais com frio.

Rachel se inclinou e beijou a clavícula exposta de Quinn. "Se você quiser que eu pare, diga agora." Ela sussurrou na orelha de Quinn enquanto seus dedos se encaminhavam pra debaixo da camiseta dela.

Quinn não disse nada.


	16. Capítulo 16

Uma batida na porta acordou Quinn e Rachel na manhã seguinte. Rachel esfregou os olhos enquanto Quinn saía da cama e tentava achar as roupas dela. Rachel apenas sorriu com o rosto do travesseiro assistindo Quinn procurando as roupas. Ela não sabia realmente o que tinha acontecido depois que ela beijara Quinn primeiro porque tudo era um borrão eufórico. Era definitivamente bem melhor do que qualquer sonho que ela já tivera. De alguma forma, as roupas voaram pra todo lado.

"Q?" a voz perpetuamente feliz de Brittany chamou pela porta.

"Espere um minuto, B," Quinn puxou a calça de yoga que Rachel estava vestindo na noite anterior e a camiseta antes de jogar o que restara para Rachel que rapidamente se vestiu.

Rachel deu uma olhada no relógio e viu que já era dez e quinze da manhã. Definitivamente não era típico dela dormir até tão tarde.

Quando ambas estavam vestidas, Quinn abriu a porta. Brittany estava parada lá sorrindo de jeans, uma camiseta em gola v cinza e sua jaqueta das Cheerios. Ela tinha duas bananas na mão dela e uma maçã. "Oi meninas. Eu trouxe o café da manhã."

"Obrigada, B." Quinn sorriu e abraçou Brittany.

"Eu iria trazer donuts, as eu lembrei que Treinadora Sylvester disse que nós teríamos que correr por dias se elas nos pegasse comendo-os," Brittany colocou a fruta na cama. "Eu acordei vocês?"

"Sim, mas eu precisava levantar," Rachel sorriu pra Brittany.

Quinn chutou a calcinha de Rachel pra debaixo da cama que ela aparentemente tinha esquecido de pegar e então anunciou, "Eu vou me aprontar." Ela olhou pra Rachel, "Você pode vestir alguma das minhas roupas se você quiser."

Rachel concordou e viu Quinn se fechar no banheiro. Então ela se virou pra Brittany que estava mandando uma mensagem pelo telefone. Quando Brittany terminou, ela perguntou, "Então Brittany como foi seu final de semana?"

Brittany deu de ombros, parecendo triste, "Foi tudo bem. Eu estava bem entediada noite passada."

"O que você geralmente faz nas noites de sexta?" Rachel perguntou, sabendo bem a resposta.

"Fico com Santana." Brittany respondeu. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto de Quinn, "Faz bastante tempo que eu não venho aqui."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça. Desde que ela conhecia as três Cheerios, Quinn e Santana sempre tiveram um tipo de animosidade entre elas. Ela só não sabia o motivo.

"O que vocês duas fizeram noite passada?" Britanny perguntou, saindo da cama para olhar ao redor.

Rachel deu de ombros bem blasé, "Nós vimos um filme e jantamos. Só isso."

"Legal," Brittany disse. Ela sorriu quando viu o quadro cheio de fotos no quarto de Quinn. Havia pelo menos seis fotos dela, Quinn e Santana. O resto das fotos eram de vários familiares e amigos de Quinn.

"O que aconteceu entre Santana e Quinn?" Rachel perguntou baixinho.

Brittany se virou pra Rachel e sentou na cama, "Eu não sei. Bem queria saber."

Como se fosse uma deixa, Quinn saiu do banheiro, pronta pro dia. Rachel foi até o armário e escolheu algumas roupas antes de ir até o banheiro para se aprontar.

"Então, B," Quinn sorriu, feliz por estar saindo com Brittany novamente, "Como está a vida?"

"Está... bem," Brittany respondeu. Seu telefone apitou na cama e ela o pegou, lendo o texto. Ela sorriu docemente e respondeu antes de olhar de volta pra Quinn.

Quinn sorriu, "Era a S?"

Brittany concordou.

"Ela sabe que você está saindo com a gente?"

Brittany concordou novamente. "Ela me disse que eu devia porque eu continuava a perguntar a ela quando nós sairíamos com você novamente."

Quinn ajeitou os travesseiros que ficaram por todos os lados na noite anterior, "Você pode sair comigo quando quiser, Brit."

"Obrigada, Q," Brittany passou o dedo pela frente do telefone dela.

"Como Santana está?" Quinn finalmente perguntou.

"Ela está bem," o telefone de Brittany tocou novamente. Ela disse sem ser perguntada, "Ela diz que tem caras gostosos por toda Chicago."

Quinn pensa ter ouvido uma ponta de tristeza na voz de Brittany, mas Rachel sai do banheiro, parecendo refrescada e pronta.

Quinn as leva até o shopping, onde Brittany fica alegre novamente. Ela pega a mão de Quinn e as balança entre elas como faziam na infância. Quinn e Brittany riem enquanto Rachel assiste, divertida.

"O que você está procurando?" Quinn perguntou às duas que a acompanhavam.

"Eu preciso de café," Rachel sorriu "Especialmente se eu vou acompanhar vocês duas."

Elas pararam pra pegar café pra Rachel e Quinn e chocolate pra Brittany antes de irem pra loja de departamentos mais próxima. Rachel estava feliz só de acompanhar as duas loiras por aí, ocasionalmente vendo algo que ela gostava.

"Ai meu Deus," Brittany chamou, "Eu achei o vestido mais fofo pra Rachel."

"Eu?" Rachel perguntou.

"Você vê alguma outra Rachel por aqui?" Quinn perguntou e empurrou Rachel na direção de Brittany. "Vá lá, Brittany é uma gênia fashion."

De alguma forma Rachel se achou empurrada pra um provador com um monte de roupas que ela nem tinha visto.

"Vestido primeiro," Brittany disse pela cabine.

Brittany e Quinn se sentaram no banco perto dos espelhos, ambas bebericando suas bebidas. Quinn descansou a cabeça no ombro de Brittany e tentou abafar um bocejo. Brittany pegou o telefone dela quando apitou e abriu a mensagem. Quinn acidentalmente viu a mensagem que Brittany tinha acabado de receber.

Ela sorriu com o pensamento de Santana estar afastada por apenas vinte e quatro horas e estar mandando uma mensagem pra Brittany que dizia "Sinto sua falta." Era ridiculamente adorável e completamente não Santana.

Rachel saiu da cabine, roubando a atenção das garotas.

Brittany sorriu, "Você está incrível.

"Obrigada," Rachel girou com o vestido preto de coquetel. Tinha flores falsas havaianas brancas saindo do lado. A parte favorita de Quinn era o quanto da perna de Rachel estava exposta.

Rachel olhou a si mesma no espelho, "Eu gosto. Eu só não tenho nenhum lugar pra usá-lo."

"Esse é um vestido pra ter até ter onde usar," Quinn disse. "Especialmente se você fica tão bem."

Rachel ficou vermelha com o elogio da capitã das Cheerios. Ela virou pro espelho. "Hmm, eu vou considerar."

Brittany mandou Rachel voltar pro provador e instruiu a o que usar com quê, enquanto Quinn sentada do lado de fora no banco guardando as bolsas de todas. Ela estava bem tentada a ver o telefone de Brittany pra ver o que Santana tinha dito a ela, mas desde que o texto que ela vira mais cedo era inocente e até doce, ela decidiu contra. Se Santana estava planejando algo, Quinn teria que lidar com isso quando surgisse.

Quinn viu Brittany sair correndo do provador e voltar com uma echarpe ou chapéu ou uma camiseta diferente antes de Rachel sair parecendo absolutamente maravilhosa. Quinn amava o jeito que Rachel ficava em echarpes e não teve problema nenhum em elogiá-la.

Quando Brittany parou de brincar de boneca com Rachel, ela pegou todas as roupas que ela tinha gostado em Rachel pro caixa mais próximo.

"Brittany, o que você está fazendo?" Rachel perguntou, pegando a bolsa dela no caminho.

Quinn a seguiu com a bolsa de Brittany. Quando elas chegaram no caixa, Quinn deu à Brittany a bolsa dela.

"Santana me deu o cartão de crédito dela e me disse pra comprar algo pra você que não a deixasse parecendo uma criancinha numa creche," Brittany tirou o citado cartão de crédito da bolsa e deu pra mulher no caixa.

Quinn viu que Rachel estava prestes a protestar então ela colocou a mão no braço de Rachel. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel, "Deixe. Santana ganha uma mesada absurda todo mês. O pai dela é cirurgião e a mãe dela diretora financeira de alguma companhia enorme."

Se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse sussurrando no ouvido dela, Rachel teria perguntado se eles tinham certeza. Entretanto era Quinn, tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre a proximidade dos lábios de Quinn no seu rosto.

Brittany pegou as sacolas e elas distribuíram o peso entre elas antes de ir até a parte principal do shopping.

"Então pra onde agora?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu preciso dar uma passada na Victoria´s Secret," Brittany disse, enquanto andavam.

"Pegar algo especial?" a outra loira perguntou, dando uma olhada pra Rachel que parecia um pouco apreensiva.

Brittany acenou, "Sim, Santana volta pra casa amanh-..." Brittany percebeu que tinha dito algo que não devia e parou no meio do caminho.

"Não se preocupe," Quinn bateu de brincadeira no ombro de Britanny, "O que quer que você e S façam, não tem problema pra mim e tenho certeza que não tem problema pra Rachel, certo Rach?"

Rachel concordou. "Definitivamente."

Quando elas chegaram na Victoria´s Secret, Brittany vagou enquanto Rachel e Quinn ficaram juntas.

Quinn chegou por trás de Rachel e sussurrou, "Então qual sua cor favorita?"

"Pra que?" Rachel perguntou, tentando soar como se sua mente já não estivesse na sujeira bem perto da de Quinn.

Quinn apenas riu e se encaminhou pros fundos da loja.

Rachel olhou ao redor das várias lingeries tentando se lembrar se Quinn já tinha mencionado alguma vez uma cor favorita. Então ela lembrou sobre sua regra de não dormir com Quinn enquanto ela estivesse com Sam. Então ela lembrou do que tinha acontecido há apenas algumas horas no quarto de Quinn. Então ela voltou a procurar algo na cor favorita de Quinn.

"Você duas são como melhores amigas agora, hein?" Brittany perguntou à Quinn enquanto elas olhavam por aí juntas.

"Eu acho," Quinn deu de ombros. Ela quase riu quando viu uma calcinha rosa de pijama com estrelas douradas por toda ela. Ela pegou uma e colocou no braço junto com suas outras escolhas.

Brittany parou nas calcinhas com patos antes de colocá-las de volta e continuar andando. Seu telefone tocando interrompeu o que quer que ela fosse perguntar. Ela sorriu quando viu quem era e atendeu, "Oi."

Quinn se afastou alguns passos, mas continuou numa distância que podia ouvir.

"É, eu sei... eu também..." A voz de Brittany estava doce e ela tinha um sorriso contente no rosto, confirmando quem Quinn pensara estar ligando: Santana. "Oh legal... massa... sim, ainda estamos no shopping..." Brittany deu uma risada, "OK, eu te ligo quando chegar em casa... Tchau San." Brittany desligou e continuou olhando pelas araras.

"Quem era?" Quinn perguntou casualmente.

"Santana," Brittany respondeu, "Ela acabou de voltar pro hotel depois de ver os primos."

"Legal," Quinn acenou. Ela estava começando a achar que isso realmente não era uma armadilha.

Rachel andou até elas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e algo rosa e vermelho de listras na mão.

"Você já pegou algo?" Brittany perguntou e foi até ela, "O que é?"

Um brilho brincalhão apontou no rosto de Rachel quando ela olhou pra Quinn sobre o ombro de Brittany. Quinn engoliu com dificuldade. Se Rachel continuasse a olhar pra ela desse jeito ela teria que encontrar um provador em algum lugar grande o suficiente pra ambas.

Depois de Quinn checar e Brittany comprar nova lingerie, cortesia de Santana, elas foram de loja em loja fazendo uma à outra provar roupas, dando risadas como cada uma parecia estar usando as coisas mais ridículas que podiam encontrar.

Brittany e Quinn pareciam estar ficando bem confortáveis em usar as câmeras nos telefones. Como se elas soubessem que um dia como esse não iria acontecer em breve e queriam ter fotos pra lembrar dele. Entretanto as poses dela estavam começando a deixar Rachel com ciúmes. Quinn aleatoriamente jogava os braços ao redor de Brittany e elas riam enquanto Rachel tirava a foto.

Com o mais leve olhar triste no rosto de Rachel, Brittany abraçava a garota menor e não tinha jeito de Rachel deixar de sorrir, mesmo se quisesse.

Elas finalmente voltaram pra casa de Quinn e levaram todas as compras pelas escadas.

"Foi bem legal de Santana comprar roupas novas pra mim," Rachel disse enquanto pegava as roupas novas e colocava-as na cama.

"Não diga isso na cara dela," Quinn disse.

Brittany deu risadinhas, "Ela só não quer que você diga a ninguém que ela o fez."

"Sem problemas," Rachel respondeu. Ela chegou na sua sacola da Victoria´s Secret e a manteve fechada. Isso não passou desapercebido por Quinn, que ficou ligeiramente desapontada. Dado a situação atual da relação delas, ela não tinha certeza se ela chegaria a ver o que tinha na sacola. E se ela fosse honesta, ela realmente queria ver Rachel usando o que quer que estivesse naquela sacola.

O quarto ficou em silêncio enquanto Quinn deitava na cama, Rachel passava pelas roupas novas e Brittany mandava mensagem pra Santana e olhava entre as duas.

Rachel se levantou e pediu licença pra ir ao banheiro. Quinn não podia deixar de vê-la indo embora.

Brittany notou isso e olhou pro telefone no colo dela com um olhar tristonho no rosto, "Oh."

Quinn entrou em pânico, "Oh? Oh o que?" Então ela se acalmou, "Santana fez algo malvado?"

"Não," Brittany sacudiu a cabeça. Ela tentou olhar pra Quinn.

"O que foi, B?" Quinn perguntou gentilmente.

A dançarina correu o dedo pela costura do jeans e parou pensando sobre o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Então ela adicionou baixo, "Vocês são como Santana e eu."

"O que você quer dizer?" Quinn deitou a cabeça de lado, pegando a mão de Brittany.

Brittany mordeu o lábio, "Promete não contar a ninguém. Especialmente Santana?"

"Prometo," Quinn disse.

"Eu gosto... amo Santana," Brittany confessou, "Mas eu não acho que ela me ama... como eu a amo. E algumas vezes eu fico realmente triste por causa disso." Brittany olhou pra Quinn com um olhar que perguntava se ela tinha entendido.

Quinn concordou lentamente e pensou sobre o que Brittany tinha acabado de dizer. "Você está dizendo que uma de nós é você e a outra Santana?"

Brittany concordou enquanto seu telefone apitava no seu colo. Ela abriu a mensagem e leu enquanto Quinn pensava.

Finalmente Quinn perguntou, "Qual de nós está triste?" Pareceu uma pergunta boba, mas ela tinha que saber com certeza. Era raro Brittany estar errada quando lia pessoas desse jeito.

Brittany desviou o olhar da mensagem, obviamente distraída da conversa, "Rachel é."

"Chamou?" a cantora entrou no quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

A loira alta levantou e abraçou Quinn então Rachel, "Eu tenho que ir. Santana disse que tem o quarto de hotel pra si e quer que eu ligue."

"Tchau Brittany," Rachel sorriu pra ela e viu-a ir embora. Ela sentou na cama parecendo distraída. "Isso foi divertido. Eu nunca fiquei no shopping por cinco horas direto antes."

Quinn franziu a testa e olhou pra Rachel, "Você está triste?"

"O que?" Rachel perguntou, confusa.

"Brittany disse que você está triste e ela nunca erra nisso," Quinn disse. "Ela disse que somos como Santana e ela e que ela ama Santana, mas que ela não acha que Santana a ama e que isso a deixa triste. Então ela me disse que você está triste."

Os olhos de Rachel caíram pro edredom debaixo delas e ela respirou profundamente. "O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Diga-me a verdade," Quinn pediu. Ela estava começando a ficar engasgada e sua voz mal era um sussurro.

Rachel não olhou pra Quinn. Ela só levantou e foi até a janela, tentando colocar alguma distância entre ela e Quinn para que ela pudesse pensar direito.

"Eu achava que seria óbvio por agora," Rachel suspirou e sentou na beirada da janela. Sua cabeça estava ainda ligeiramente virada pra baixo, mas ela finalmente olhou pra Quinn.

Quinn ficou em silêncio enquanto ela pensava no que Brittany dissera a ela. Ela olhou pra Rachel. "O que você quer?" ela perguntou honestamente e baixo.

Rachel cruzou os braços e olhou pro teto, "Eu quero..." Ela parou, "Eu quero estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. Eu quero tocar você demais e eu quero que você seja feliz o tempo todo. Eu só... Eu falei de verdade noite passada quando disse que não devíamos dormir juntas e... apenas algumas horas depois nós estávamos... eu não posso me controlar. Você... você é inebriante, Quinn."

Depois de alguns segundos agonizantes, Quinn perguntou baixinho, "Você pode vir se sentar?"

Rachel não estava esperando isso, mas cedeu, mantendo suas mãos e braços pra si.

Quinn se esticou e pegou a mão de Rachel, "Eu pensava que de jeito nenhum você podia se sentir assim. Especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente."

"Eu acho que você sente algo por mim também," Rachel disse, virando totalmente pra Quinn. "Mas eu acho que você está com medo. Você está assustada que agora que você alcançou o topo da pirâmide social, tudo pode desmoronar por minha causa. E provavelmente você está certa." Ela parou pra olhar pra Quinn. "Noite passada, eu disse que nossa relação deveria continuar como amizade enquanto você esteja com Sam e eu vou cumprir isso agora. Então eu vou pra casa e nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois."

"Quando é depois?" Quinn perguntou, sua voz quebrando.

"Quando quer que você decida o que quer. Eu não me importo em ser seu segredo noturno, mas eu não vou te ajudar a machucar o Sam desse jeito." Rachel quase se convenceu de que isso era verdade. Ela sabia que se Quinn pedisse, elas voltariam a ter o mesmo relacionamento que tinham antes onde Quinn era do Sam durante o dia e de Rachel durante à noite.

 _Rachel colocou um longo e casto beijo nos lábios de Quinn antes de recolher suas coisas e sair pela porta._


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/T: NickFaberry eu tenho uma amiga chata que fica enchendo o saco (né benhe?) pra eu traduzir algumas Faberrys pra ela. Mas também aceito pedidos, apesar de já ter escolhido as próximas duas. :) :***

Quinn mandou uma mensagem pra Brittany, tão logo Rachel saiu e perguntou se ela queria passar a noite. Brittany pareceu bem contente com isso e felizmente concordou. Quinn não queria ficar sozinha e Brittany parecia estar sem querer ajudando a ter claridade, ademais ela iria passar um tempo com sua amiga antes de Santana voltar à cidade.

A Capitã entrou em seu carro e foi até a casa de Brittany para busca-la. Ela não podia deixar de olhar pra casa de Rachel quando estacionou na de Brittany. Ela imaginou se Rachel estaria lá dentro e o que ela estaria fazendo se estivesse. De repente ela percebeu que Rachel não estava de carro quando ela deixara sua casa.

Quinn estava prestes a ligar pra Rachel e perguntar se ela precisava de uma carona quando ela viu o pai de Rachel passar pela porta da frente e tirar as sacolas de Rachel do carro dele. Quinn ficou aliviada que o pai de Rachel tinha a levado pra casa.

Quinn sorriu quando Brittany pulou pra fora e até o seu carro. Ela não queria realmente estar em sua casa no momento então ela dirigiu um pouco pela rua até o parque que elas costumavam brincar quando crianças.

Estava bem frio lá fora, então havia poucas crianças. Brittany as levou até os balanços. Elas conseguiram dois balanços, um ao lado do outro, apesar de Quinn ter que dar um dólar para um garoto com uma aparência malvada.

"Onde está Rachel?" Brittany perguntou.

Quinn viu seu pé raspar o chão, "Ela está na casa dela, acho. Eu disse a ela o que você disse sobre ela estar triste e você estava certa."

Brittany apenas concordou. Ela sabia que estava certa, mas ela não iria dizer isso. Afinal de contas, não era algo que ela queria estar certa. "O que você disse a ela?"

"Eu não disse nada realmente," Quinn suspirou. Ela olhou pra Brittany, "Posso te contar um segredo? Um segredo realmente importante? Você não pode contar nem à Santana."

"Promessa de dedinho," Brittany ofereceu o mindinho pra Quinn que o pegou, selando a promessa como elas faziam quando costumavam vir ao parque.

"Rachel e eu estivemos..." Quinn parou, esperando que ela não estivesse errando em contar à sua amiga, "dormindo juntas por um bom tempo."

Brittany começou a se balançar devagarinho, "Eu meio que sabia."

"Você sabia?" Quinn perguntou. Ela pensou que estivesse sendo realmente discreta.

"Bem você ia até a casa dela muito tarde," Brittany explicou, "Eu só não sabia por que você estava chorando quando foi embora..."

"Você me viu?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco assustada.

Brittany sacudiu a cabeça, "Algumas vezes quando eu fico triste... por causa de... Santana, eu não posso dormir então olho pela janela e desejo que ela venha. Eu não quis ver você."

Isso bateu em Quinn como sendo a coisa mais depressiva que Brittany já tinha dito. Quinn foi e pegou a mão de Brittany enquanto elas se balançavam juntas.

"E eu nunca contei à Santana," Brittany continuou, "Ela só te viu uma vez quando ela estava passando a noite."

"Está tudo bem, B," Quinn a confortou. "Santana realmente te deixa triste?"

Brittany concordou, "Mas ela também me faz realmente feliz."

"Por que você não diz a ela como se sente?" Quinn perguntou, tentando compreender o que Rachel estava sentindo.

"Eu tenho medo," Brittany confessou começando a se balançar de novo e puxando Quinn com ela. "Se ela não sentir o mesmo talvez ela não queira mais ser minha amiga. Depois, eu só quero que ela seja feliz."

Quinn lembrou que Rachel tinha dito algo bem similar mais cedo. Era como se estivesse indiretamente conversando com Rachel.

"Como você se sente quando a vê com Sa- Puck?" Quinn perguntou enquanto encarava o céu que estava ficando bem escuro e cheio de nuvens bem escuras.

"Eu sinto vontade de chorar," Brittany respondeu honestamente.

Quinn olhou pra outra loira e percebeu que nunca vira Brittany tão triste assim. "Desculpe Brit. Você sabe que algum dia Santana vai deixar de ser teimosa e perceber que você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a ela."

Brittany sorriu cheia de desejo, "Ela me disse isso uma vez. Ela realmente é doce... algumas vezes."

Quinn fincou o pé para parar e soltou a mão de Brittany, "Você viria comigo a um lugar? Eu realmente preciso fazer algo." Ela saiu do balanço.

"Ok," Brittany sorriu um pouco e se levantou.

"Então nós podemos ir tomar sorvete ou algo," Quinn sorriu, tentando fazer Brittany sorrir totalmente.

Brittany sorriu mais, "Legal."

Quinn abraçou Brittany e a apertou, "Você é uma ótima amiga, Brittany."

"Você também, Quinn," Brittany respondeu, agora toda felizinha.

Enquanto Brittany estava esperando no carro de Quinn diante da casa de Sam, seu telefone apitou. Ela olhou e viu uma mensagem de um número que não conhecia. Ela abriu de qualquer forma e leu com cuidado.

 _Oi Brittany, é Rachel. Eu estava imaginando se você queria vir aqui e ver um filme ou qualquer coisa. Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu só pensei em perguntar._

Brittany sorriu e respondeu.

 _Eu teria que pergunta que vamos fazer hoje à noite, mas estou certa de que você pode vir conosco. Ela disse que já voltava._

Brittany não teve que esperar muito por uma resposta.

 _Onde você está?_

 _No carro de Quinn._

 _Onde está Quinn?_

 _Ela está na casa de Sam. Ela disse que era importante._

Levou um tempo pra Rachel responder. Brittany olhou as músicas do iPod de Quinn enquanto esperava.

 _Oh. Bem, acho que não me sinto muito bem. Eu vou me deitar um pouco._

Brittany franziu a testa.

 _Espero que se sinta melhor. Te ligo quando Quinn voltar pro carro._

 _Não há necessidade. Eu provavelmente irei dormir._

A loira sentia como se talvez tivesse dito a coisa errada, mas momentaneamente esqueceu sobre Rachel quando seu telefone tocou e o nome de Santana apareceu na tela.

Quando Quinn deixara a casa de Sam, ela entrou no carro dela e achou Brittany no telefone com um sorriso luminoso no rosto. Ela colocou o cinto e ligou o carro, enquanto escutava Brittany conversar com quem ela assumia que fosse Santana.

"Okay... Eu te vejo então... certo. Tchau," Brittany desligou.

"O que foi, B?" Quinn perguntou de Brittany, que estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Santana vai voltar mais cedo," Brittany explicou, "Ela estará aqui às duas e quinze da manhã." Então se virou pra Quinn, "Eu ainda posso passar a noite se você quiser, mas eu vou ter que sair bem cedo."

"Não precisa," Quinn sorriu pra amiga. Ela sabia que Brittany realmente queria ver Santana apesar dela passar a maior parte do tempo com a Cheerio arisca. "Eu te deixo na sua casa."

"Obrigada," Brittany se inclinou e cuidadosamente abraçou Quinn. "Eu provavelmente vou passar na casa de Rachel e ver se ela se sente melhor."

"Ela está doente?" Quinn perguntou.

Brittany concordou, "Sim. Ela disse que não se sentia bem quando eu disse que você estava na casa de Sam."

"Você disse a ela que eu estava com Sam?"

Brittany acenou como uma criancinha que tinha sido pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos, "Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem," Quinn mordeu o lábio e continuou dirigindo.

Quinn estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Brittany e viu a loira ir pela calçada. Ela então virou a atenção pra casa de Rachel. Quinn respirou profunda e longamente e levou o carro alguns centímetros e estacionou na frente da casa de Rachel.

Ela tinha que explicar pra Rachel o que ela estava fazendo na casa de Rachel. Parecia narcisista pensar que ela era a razão por Rachel não se sentir bem, mas isso era inteiramente plausível.

Quinn pegou a sacola do banco do carro e foi até a porta da frente da casa de Rachel assim como esta tinha pedido mais cedo. Quinn estava desapontada que ninguém atendera e finalmente notou que um dos carros dos pais de Rachel não estava. O carro de Rachel entretanto estava ainda estacionada na garagem então ela ainda tinha esperança.

Rachel estava deitada na cama quando ela ouviu a janela abrir. Suas costas estavam pra janela então ela não viu quem era, mas ela sabia.

Quinn sabia que Rachel estava acordada e sabia que Rachel sabia que era ela então ela ficou desapontada quando Rachel sequer tomou conhecimento dela.

"Brittany me disse que você se sentia mal," Quinn fechou a janela atrás dela. Uma leve chuva começou a cair enquanto Quinn se endireitava. Ela mudou a sacola de mão e nervosamente olhou pras unhas. "E eu comprei algo pra você que eu esqueci de dar a você."

Rachel finalmente se sentou, olhando pra Quinn com olhos cansados. Entretanto, ela achou bonito como Quinn parecia nervosa diante da janela. Ela correu a mão pelo cabelo e respondeu, "Eu acho que só estou cansada." Ela viu o olhar culpado pairar sobre o rosto de Quinn e notou como Quinn não encontrava seus olhos. Ela adicionou, "O que você me comprou?"

Isso descongelou Quinn, que andou até a cama e colocou a sacola nela, não chegando nem perto de Rachel. "Se você não gostar, não é nada demais."

Rachel se esticou pela cama e abriu a sacola. Ela puxou a calça de pijama rosa com estrelas douradas e sorriu, "É adorável, Quinn."

A loira concordou desconfortável, mas deixou escapar uma tentativa de sorriso, "Bem, espero que você se sinta melhor." Quinn virou pra janela e abriu, facilmente caindo para o chão.

Rachel estava confusa por Quinn ir embora depois de ficar só dois minutos em seu quarto. Ela viu Quinn parar antes de fechar a janela atrás dela.

"Eu, hum," Quinn finalmente encontrou os olhos de Rachel, "Eu terminei com Sam."

Rachel ficou congelada. Ela nunca esperou isso, especialmente não tão logo assim, mas antes que ela pudesse responder Quinn fechou a janela e desapareceu.

A morena jogou as cobertas pra longe dela e correu até a janela, mas ao tempo que ela chegou lá tudo que pode ver foram as luzes traseiras de Quinn indo embora.


	18. Capítulo 18

Quinn Fabray nunca tinha sido medrosa na vida inteira dela. Até agora. Ela terminara com o zagueiro do time de futebol por causa da capitã dos gleeks.

Claro que ela sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Sam era legal e tal, mas Rachel... Rachel era incrivelmente viciante. Quinn pensava que viciados eram fracos até ela perceber que ela mesma era uma, sempre precisando de outro toque ou sorriso da outra garota.

Ela estava sentada no sofá da sua sala quando a campainha soou. Ela não se importou em se mover porque ela estava tentando se envolver com o programa que estava vendo. E de qualquer maneira, sua mãe estava mais perto da porta.

"Quinn, querida, você tem uma visita," a mãe dela anunciou alguns segundos depois.

Os olhos de Quinn continuaram na tv enquanto ela virava a cabeça antes de olhar e ver Rachel parada ao lado da mãe dela na porta da sala.

Rachel mando um sorriso tímido pra Quinn antes de se virar pra mãe de Quinn e agradecê-la por deixá-la entrar. Quinn viu Rachel andar até ela e sentar ao seu lado enquanto suas mãos começavam a suar.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha, "Jersey Shore?"

Quinn olhou a TV e voltou a olhar Rachel, "Acabou de aparecer. Eu não estava assistindo isso." Então ela percebera que estava se defendendo pra Rachel. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Rachel deu um sorrisinho, "Eu acredito que eu deixei algo no seu quarto que eu preciso pegar." Rachel se levantou do sofá e foi em direção das escadas, já no seu caminho pro quarto de Quinn.

Quinn pensou por um momento antes de entender sobre o que Rachel estava falando. Ela desligou a TV e saiu correndo atrás de Rachel.

Quando Quinn chegou ao quarto dela, Rachel estava sentada na cama, já tinha sua calcinha perdida em mãos. A loira olhou Rachel e percebeu que ela estava usando roupas que definitivamente não eram seu estilo. O longo casaco bege que Rachel estava usando não parecia algo que ela usaria com seus suéteres de animais ou mesmo com as roupas que Brittany escolhera hoje. Mas quando Quinn olhou pela janela, ela viu que estava chovendo então o longo casaco que Rachel estava usando era prático.

A loira fechou a porta atrás dela, percebendo que agora era um bom momento como qualquer outro para ter a conversa que ela sabia que estava vindo. "Você vai ficar um tempo?"

Rachel deu de ombros, "Você quer que eu fique?"

"Sim, quero," Quinn decidiu que se elas tinham sido honestas uma com a outra até agora, ela podia muito bem dizer à Rachel como se sentia.

"Okay," Rachel concordou e se inclinou de volta na cama.

A loira andou até a cama e sentou, "Se você vai ficar talvez seja melhor você tirar o casaco. Essa conversa talvez leve um tempo."

"Se você quer conversar, eu provavelmente devo ficar com ele," Rachel deu uma risadinha.

Quinn olhou curiosa pra Rachel antes dos seus olhos se arregalarem, "Você está nua debaixo dele?"

"Claro que não," Rachel fingiu estar ofendida antes de adicionar, "Eu estou usando lingerie por baixo dele."

A loira ficou boquiaberta e um tremor correu pelo corpo dela.

"Você queria conversar?" Rachel perguntou com um brilho provocador no olhar.

"Então você," Quinn parou, ficando de pé e começando a caminhar na frente da cama, "vem aqui de lingerie com a intenção de...?"

"Oh, conversar, claro," Rachel estava num bom humor ridículo então ela se sentia realmente brincalhona.

Quinn percebeu e finalmente sorriu, "Safadinha."

"Eu estou de bom humor," Rachel deitou na cama e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, de proposito para fazer o casaco subir um pouco.

"Ah, sim?" Quinn perguntou, se movendo de volta pra cama, "E por que isso?"

"Eu ouvi dizer que alguém ridiculamente gostosa está de volta ao mercado," Rachel respondeu, lentamente puxando os botões do casaco dela.

Quinn colocou o joelho dela na cama entre as pernas de Rachel, "Você não quer dizer ridiculamente boa de cama?"

"hmm," Rachel bateu com o dedo no queixo, fingindo pensar, "Talvez."

"Oh, você vai cair de joelhos," Quinn riu e colocou as mãos, uma de cada lado de Rachel, se abaixando até que elas estivessem quase se tocando.

A garota menor riu, "Só se você quiser."

Quinn abaixou e parou antes que pudesse chegar aos lábios de Rachel. "Eu primeiro." A loira fechou o vão entre elas e beijou Rachel levemente, puxando o cinto do casaco.

"Hmm, Quinn," Rachel murmurou de encontro aos lábios de Quinn.

"Hmm?" Quinn perguntou se afastando para olhar a outra garota.

Rachel correu os dedos dela pelo cabelo de Quinn, "Você tem certeza que não quer conversar primeiro?"

A Cheerio verificou nos olhos de Rachel que ela realmente queria conversar. Ela se afastou levemente, mas ainda ficou em cima de Rachel, "Eu só queria saber o que você queria. Exatamente. Em um mundo perfeito."

"Eu quero você," Rachel segurou o rosto de Quinn entre as mãos acariciando amorosamente as bochechas dela com os polegares. "Toda pra mim." Ela sorriu novamente, "Eu sou filha única. Eu não sou boa em dividir."

"Trato," Quinn sorriu de volta, "Te tenho toda pra mim?"

"Você me tem toda pra você por um tempo já," Rachel beijou Quinn novamente.

A loira respirou profundamente e engatinhou pra longe de Rachel, muito para o desapontamento da garota menor. Entretanto, Rachel entendeu que elas provavelmente deveriam conversar antes de ir para atividades bem mais divertidas.

"Você está falando sobre sexo ou uma relação de fato?" Quinn colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos de Rachel, estudando o rosto dela para algum tipo de reação.

"O que você quiser," Rachel deu de ombros, "Eu gosto de você, Quinn. Muito. Mas eu não espero que você goste de mim do mesmo jeito. Nós podemos fazer a coisa Brittany/Santana ou podemos segurar as mãos e sair em encontros. É com você."

"Mundo perfeito. O que você quer?" Quinn adicionou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Rachel por trás da orelha dela.

Rachel brincou com o cinto do casaco dela enquanto respondia, "Eu quero você de qualquer forma que eu possa te ter. Não é um mundo perfeito."

Quinn se moveu pra frente e abraçou Rachel, mas ainda ficou longe o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Rachel. "Nós não podemos fazer a coisa Brittany/Santana. Eu não quero você triste como Brittany. Eu sequer quero que Brittany seja triste como Brittany." Quinn parou, "Mas eu não sei como fazer isso de garota e garota. É tudo novo pra mim. Eu nunca tive sentimentos tão fortes assim, especialmente por uma garota." Quinn deu um sorriso confortador pra Rachel porque quando a palavra 'mas' saiu de sua boca o rosto de Rachel entristeceu. "Especialmente uma garota tão linda e extremamente talentosa."

Rachel finalmente sorriu e descansou a testa no ombro de Quinn, "Você está puxando meu saco por que você está prestes a me dizer que não podemos ficar juntas na escola?"

O estômago dela afundou quando Rachel disse, mas ela respondeu, "Eu acho que sim."

"Provavelmente é melhor desse jeito," Rachel afastou a cabeça, não olhando diretamente pra Quinn.

"Você está bem?" Quinn tinha um sentimento ruim na barriga, como se ela tivesse acabado de machucar Rachel, enquanto tentava não fazer exatamente isso.

Rachel se forçou a sorrir e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, "Eu pelo menos posso andar por aí com o conhecimento de que a Capitã das Cheerios é minha enquanto todos os caras da escola a querem."

Quinn sorriu com o esforço de Rachel para se sentir melhor sobre ter que se esconder. "Eu sou sua, sabe. Você me tem enrolada ao redor das suas insanamente incríveis pernas desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos."

Rachel riu, se afastando para olhar Quinn no rosto, "Minhas pernas?"

"Desculpe. Eu estava as encarando e era tudo sobre o que eu podia pensar," Quinn deu um sorriso divertido.

A diva enrubesceu um pouco e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você precisa de uma pá para tirar a sujeira da sua mente, Fabray."

"Não foi eu que apareceu aqui usando nada além de lingerie e um sobretudo," Quinn sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

Rachel e riu e beijou o sorriso de Quinn. "Você amou."

"Hmmm," Quinn beijou de volta, levando Rachel pra ficar de costas para que ela pudesse achar o que estava embaixo do casaco.

Algumas horas depois, Rachel facilmente adormeceu nos braços de Quinn. Esta entretanto teve muito mais dificuldade pra dormir. Algo não estava lhe caindo bem. Era mais do que uma coisa. Ela olhou para garota adormecida em seus braços e suavemente acariciou o cabelo dela. Ela colocou um beijo leve na testa de Rachel antes de se aconchegar a ela e fechar os olhos, esperando dormir bem.


	19. Capítulo 19

**N/T: Já li sim, inclusive acabei os três últimos capítulos pra uma amiga :D Vai ser uma Brittana, mudar um pouco o padrão aqui haha**

"Quinn," uma voz celestial cantou em seu ouvido. "Quinn, é hora de acordar. Nós vamos nos atrasar.

A loira enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, "Atrasada pra que?" Ela sentiu os dedos de Rachel começarem a passear pelas suas costas.

"Café da manhã," Rachel explicou, se acomodando na cama ao lado de Quinn, afagando as costas dela com uma mão e fazendo cafuné com a outra, "Vamos encontrar Brittany e Santana."

"De quem foi essa excelente ideia?" Quinn gemeu, movendo sua cabeça pras pernas de Rachel, ainda se recusando a abrir os olhos.

Rachel sorriu pra Quinn e beijou a têmpora dela, "Foi de Brittany. De alguma forma ela conseguiu fazer com que Santana aceitasse, mas elas não foram pra cama ainda então precisamos ir."

"Há quanto tempo você está acordada?" Quinn rolou pra ficar de costas e finalmente abriu os olhos.

"Desde que sua mãe bateu na porta e perguntou se eu queria ir à igreja," Rachel correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Quinn.

"Ai Meu Deus," Quinn sacudiu o cobertor que estava a cobrindo, "Ela não viu que eu estava nua, né?"

Rachel sorriu, "Não, mas eu acho que ela teve um mini infarto quando eu disse que era judia." Ela parou, "Ah isso me lembra. Eu prometi à Noah que eu iria ao Shabbat com ele na sexta à noite."

"Buuu," Quinn finalmente sentou e deixou o cobertor cair.

Rachel beijou Quinn nos lábios e se levantou, indo até o armário, "Se você não se apressar, eu escolho o que você vai usar."

Quinn se vestiu em tempo recorde e amarrou o cabelo enquanto Rachel praticamente a arrastava pela porta.

Elas foram até a pequena lanchonete e acharam Brittany e Santana sentadas numa cabine nos fundos. Elas estavam sentadas bem perto uma da outra como geralmente faziam e Santana tinha a cabeça dela no ombro de Brittany.

"Ei," Rachel sorriu para as duas, apesar de que, só Brittany retornou um sorriso genuíno.

"Ei," Brittany sorriu pra Rachel e Quinn.

Quinn sorriu pra Brittany e então tentou com Santana, "Oi, San."

"Oi, Q," Santana mexeu o queixo. Foi seu primeiro gesto amigável em relação à Quinn em um ano.

"Como foi Chicago?" Rachel perguntou tentando começar uma conversa.

Santana deu de ombros e passou as mãos ao redor do braço de Brittany, "Foi divertido. Meus primos me levaram a um monte de museus e tal."

"Legal," Quinn disse do outro lado da mesa.

A garçonete veio e todas pediram. Quando ela foi embora um silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. Brittany se endireitou e disse, "O que vocês fizeram noite passada?"

"Apenas passamos um tempo juntas," Quinn deu de ombros.

"Bobagem," Santana rolou os olhos.

A loira estava prestes a surtar quando ela sentiu a mão de Rachel tocar a coxa dela por debaixo da mesa. Quinn respirou profundamente e respondeu, "Jersey Shore e conversa de meninas."

"Tanto faz," Santana suspirou, colocando a cabeça de volta no ombro de Brittany.

Rachel olhou pra Brittany que fechou os olhos com um sorriso contente. Ela também podia ver a dor no rosto dela. Ela não seria Rachel Berry se ela não se metesse e tentasse ajudar.

"O que vocês vão fazer hoje?" Rachel perguntou, enquanto suas bebidas chegavam.

Santana não parecia interessada em se afastar de Brittany, então ela usou uma mão para pegar a bebida e mal se levantou a cabeça para dar um gole, "O que você quer fazer, B?"

Brittany parou, "Eu quero ir pra cama depois disso."

"Boa ideia," Santana concordou. Ela sentou um pouco, "Mas depois eu tenho que ir ao shopping. Minha prima tinha um suéter azul lindo e eu tenho que achar um vermelho então nós podemos procurar algo pra você usar naquela festa de sexta."

"Merda," Quinn suspirou. "Eu esqueci disso. De quem é a festa, Puck ou Kevin?"

"Kevin," Santana respondeu, "Puck disse que ia se atrasar porque ele ia malhar primeiro."

Rachel riu.

"O que tem de engraçado?" Santana perguntou, nem sequer se incomodando em usar um dos apelidos criativos que ela tinha criado pra garota menor.

Rachel deu de ombros, "Eu só acho engraçado porque Noah e eu vamos ao Shabbat na noite de sexta, então ele provavelmente não vai malhar."

"Eu sabai que ele sempre cheirava engraçado nas noites de sexta," Santana olhou pra Brittany, "Não acha?"

Brittany concordou, "Ele cheira como o bar mitzvá do meu primo."

"Você é judia?" Rachel perguntou à Brittany.

A loira de ombros, "Eu não sei."

"Bem, o Centro Comunitário Judeu tem um cheiro bem distinto," Rachel disse, dando um gole na água dela.

Santana apertou o braço de Brittany antes de se ajeitar e sair da cabine, "Nós voltamos já." Ela foi até o banheiro seguida de Brittany.

Rachel se inclinou para Quinn e sussurrou, "Nós temos que fazer algo."

A capitã sussurrou de volta, "Como o que?"

"Fazer Santana confessar pra Brittany que ela está realmente apaixonada por ela e não consegue ficar longe dela mais do que vinte e quatro horas," Rachel adicionou, "É completamente óbvio."

"Eu sei disso e você sabe disso," Quinn explicou, "Santana teria que estar bêbada pra admitir isso em voz alta."

"Vamos embebedá-la."

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Sim," Rachel disse firme, "Eu não posso tolerar o olhar no rosto de Brittany."

Quinn sorriu, amando a convicção de Rachel em fazer Brittany feliz. "Você é de outro mundo."

A garota menor sorriu pra Quinn, "Você se distrai facilmente."

Quinn apenas arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente enquanto Brittany e Santana voltavam. Ela tomou um gole da bebida dela e sorriu, "Não demorou muito."

Brittany deu risadinhas, mas Santana não parecia satisfeita. Brittany falou antes de Santana falar algo, "Você vai à festa Rachel?"

"É," Quinn respondeu por ela, "Nós vamos achar algo pra ela vestir depois disso."

"Oh," Brittany sorrui, "Eu quero ir."

Santana grunhiu, porque ela sabia que se Brittany fosse ela teria que ir.

Rachel olhou confusa pra Quinn. A loira apenas acenou com a cabeça, ansiando que ela a acompanhasse. "Não se preocupe. Você ainda vai pra sinagoga com Puck."

"Não era com isso que eu estava preocupada." Rachel disse.

"Vamos, Berry," Santana bocejou, "Eu sempre quis saber como você é bêbada."

Então Rachel sacou qual era o plano de Quinn. Na festa elas iriam dar um porre em Santana e tentar fazer com que ela declarasse como realmente se sentia pra Brittany. Rachel olhou pra Quinn que tinha um olhar 'eu sei o que eu estou fazendo' no rosto.

O resto da refeição se passou contando experiências de festas passadas. Enquanto isso Rachel estava absorvendo a informação que nuca tinha estado em uma festa real com garotos da idade dela.

Santana pagou pelo café de todo mundo e disse à Rachel e Quinn que ela e Brittany iriam até a casa dela tomar banho e se trocar antes de encontra-las no shopping.

"Por que Santana não ficou com ciúme quando eu disse a ela que eu ia com Puck na sexta?" Rachel perguntou à Quinn enquanto elas voltavam pra casa desta para que pudessem tomar banho e se trocar também. Ela não podia ser vista no shopping usando jeans e camiseta com o cabelo num rabo de cavalo bagunçado do jeito que estava.

"Pela mesma razão que ela foi legal conosco," Quinn respondeu, "Ninguém estava por perto para vê-la. Santana pensa sempre na imagem."

Rachel parecia estar prestes a falar algo mais, mas ela apenas descansou a cabeça no banco. Tomou muito dela para não falar o que pensava, mas ela realmente não queria aborrecer Quinn.

Entretanto, a loira pareceu conseguir ler a mente de Rachel, "Eu não sou nada como Santana."

"okay," Rachel disse, meio assim.

"Você realmente acha isso, né."

"Eu acho que ambas são muito ambiciosas," Rachel disse, tangeando o que Quinn queria saber. Ela deu uma olhada pra Quinn que estava com a testa franzida e olhando determinada a estrada. Rachel rapidamente mudou de assunto, "Estou nervosa com essa festa."

Quinn aliviou o franzido e sorriu, "Você ficará bem. Só fique perto de mim e não beba nada que um jogador de hóquei dê pra você."

Rachel ficou um pouco encorajada com o sorriso de Quinn, "Bem como você vai explicar quando eu ficar bêbada e bater em Karofsky por dar em cima de você?"

Risada preencheu o carro quando as garotas imaginaram como isso seria. Quinn estacionou em sua casa e as levou de volta pro quarto dela.

Rachel caiu na cama e abraçou um dos travesseiros. "Como vamos fazer Santana confessar?"

"Quando ela estiver bêbada nós só temos que fazer as perguntas certas," Quinn respondeu, tirando a camiseta. Ela desabotoou o jeans e disse, "Foi assim que eu descobri que ela e Brittany estavam dormindo juntas."

"Você deveria me manter perto de você," Rachel disse, "Eu tomei um gole de champanha no aniversário do meu pai e disse a eles tudo que eu já tinha feito errado desde os meus cinco anos até os quatorze."

Quinn tirou o jeans e subiu na cama ao lado de Rachel, "Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar você perto nem de Finn nem muito menos de Puck."

"Por que não?" Rachel perguntou, vendo Quinn se deitar ao lado dela sem tocá-la.

"Porque eles são cachorros excitados," Quinn beijou o nariz de Rachel, "E você é gostosa." Quinn saiu da cama, "Eu acho que você precisa de um banho também."

"Nós temos tempo pra ambas tomar banho?" Rachel perguntou, vendo a forma quase nua de Quinn se encaminhar pro banheiro.

A loira desabotoou o sutiã e o deixou cair no chão, "Nós temos se tomarmos juntas."


	20. Capítulo 20

Rachel andou pelas araras de roupas cantando para si. Quinn reconheceu a música e começou a cantarolar junto.

"Like a virgin, (Como uma virgem)" Quinn cantou para si. Ela tirou uma camiseta do caminho para olhar a que estava atrás, "Touched for the very first time... (Tocada pela primeiríssima vez...)"

Rachel viu Quinn congelar onde estava, sua mão no cabide de plástico. "O que foi?"

Quinn olhou pra Santana que estava há alguns metros distante. Então ela pegou o vestido e arrastou Rachel para um provador vazio.

"O que está acontecendo?" Rachel perguntou enquanto Quinn trancava a porta e pendurava o vestido.

"Você era virgem," Quinn sussurrou acusadoramente pra Rachel.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn como se ela fosse um pouco louca, "Eu acredito que todo mundo começa assim."

"Não, eu quero dizer, quando nós fizemos pela primeira... vez," Quinn gesticulou com as mãos, "Você era virgem."

A garota menor concordou com a cabeça, "Sim."

"Ai meu Deus!" Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram, "Por que você não me disse?"

Um sorriso encontrou caminho pro rosto de Rachel, "Bem, nós estávamos um pouco ocupadas."

"Não é engraçado, Rachel," a loira franziu a testa, sua voz com uma ponta de pânico, "Sua primeira vez é para ser especial."

"E foi," Rachel sorriu suavemente, percebendo sobre o que era isso. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn.

"Como?" Quinn pareceu derrotada, mas de qualquer forma envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel.

Rachel se certificou de olhar bem nos olhos de Quinn quando disse, "Porque você me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca sentira antes. Eu vi estrelas e fogos de artifício e isso levou a algo incrível." Rachel ficou de ponta de pé e levemente beijou Quinn. Ela se afastou e continuou falando, "Não foi num hotel porcaria com um cara que só queria transar. Foi com alguém que, mesmo em negação, me amava. Uma primeira vez não fica muito melhor que isso." Ela puxou o corpo de Quinn para um abraço que terminara a conversa.

Rachel sentiu seu corpo ficar todo quente com a proximidade da presença de Quinn. Esta nunca tinha dito na real que a amava, mas quando Rachel trouxe à tona ela não negou, o que no momento foi o suficiente pra Rachel.

"Então," Quinn finalmente se afastou, "Você quer tentar esse vestido?"

Rachel deu de ombros, "Por que não?" Ela deixou a bolsa no banco do provado e facilmente tirou a camiseta. Ela pegou Quinn lambendo os lábios e olhando seu torso desnudo. Ela definitivamente iria se aproveitar disso.

Enquanto tirava o jeans, Rachel se inclinou um pouco mais do que o necessário. Quinn sentiu seu corpo ficar quente e todo o calor correu pra uma parte especialmente sensível do seu corpo com a visão diante dela. Quinn fechou os olhos e murmurou, "Carteiro, carteiro, carteiro."

Rachel riu. Ela conhecia esse truque. Então ela tomou uma ação mais direta. Ela pegou a mão de Quinn e a colocou sobre sua barriga, lentamente deslizando-a pelas suas costas até que a mão de Quinn estivesse apalpando sua bunda.

"Rach!" Quinn disse entredentes, mas não fez nenhum movimento pra retrair a mão dela. Ela estava tendo muita dificuldade de manter seus olhos longe do novo sutiã de Rachel. Ela suspirou, quem ela estava enganando? Ela estava praticamente encarando os seios de Rachel. "Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui."

"Por que não?" Rachel soltou a mão de Quinn e puxou a loira para um beijo provocante.

"Brittany e Santana estão esperando por nós," Quinn tentou descobrir como o mantra 'carteiro, carteiro, carteiro' em sua cabeça virara 'pega ela, pega ela, pega ela.'

Rachel viu os olhos de Quinn correrem do peito dela para o rosto e ficarem perdido por debaixo das pálpebras. Ela pegou a outra mão de Quinn e a colocou sobre o sutiã dela, "Nós esperamos por ela. Ademais, julgando por como você está, não vai levar muito tempo."

A loira deixou a mão dela deslizar para as costas de Rachel para desabotoar o sutiã. Ambas as mãos dela fizeram seu caminho para os seios de Rachel e ela correu os polegares sobre os mamilos de Rachel até eles ficarem duros e o peito de Rachel pulsar com respirações carregadas.

Quinn sequer notara que Rachel desabotoara e abrira o jeans dela até sentir esta tirá-los. Ele caiu ao redor dos pés de Quinn e Rachel deslizou a mão sobre o material da calcinha de Quinn e pelas pernas da loira. Ela ficou surpreendida com quão molhada a calcinha de Quinn já estava. Com a menor das pressões, Rachel fez Quinn arfar.

Rachel sorriu com sua habilidade recém descoberta e levemente correu o dedo da sua posição atual em direção à frente de Quinn e esta travou a mandíbula tentando conter todos os barulhos que ela geralmente fazia.

"Quem diria que Quinn Fabray seria uma garotinha tão excitada?" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn.

A loira ofegou, "Você é pior."

"Ou melhor, dependendo de como você percebe," Rachel achou o clit de Quinn através da calcinha e pressionou com força.

"Melhor!" Quinn fechou os olhos com força, tentando desesperadamente manter a voz baixa, "Bem melhor."

Rachel se inclinou e beijou a curva do pescoço de Quinn. Assim que os lábios dela tocaram a pele de Quinn, houve uma batida alta na porta.

"Quinn Fabray, capitã das Cheerios!" Santana gritou pela porta, "Pare de transar com Rachel Berry! Que é outra garota! E me diga o que você acha desse chapéu em mim."

Quinn virou a cabeça pra gritar de volta e conseguiu dizer, "Nós não estamos transando!" Antes de Rachel afastar a calcinha dela e enfiar dois dedos dentro dela. Com umas boas enfiadas, Rachel sentiu as unhas de Quinn arranhar suas costas enquanto esta gozava.

Rachel rapidamente saiu de Quinn e subiu a calça da loira, abotoando e levantando o zíper. Então ela entrou no vestido que Quinn escolhera e abriu a porta. Santana estava parada na porta com uma boina tricotada de um branco leve na cabeça. Brittany tinha uma bandana estilo anos 60 e estava deitada no banco do lado de fora do provador, mandando mensagens.

"Como eu pareço?" Rachel perguntou posando pra elas.

"Rode," Santana a estudou e viu a pequena diva girar. Santana acenou concordando, "Você parece decente. Acho que você pode ir com a gente pra festa."

"Obrigada," Rachel sorriu e voltou pro provador onde Quinn tinha acabado de recuperar as funções motoras. Ela saiu da cabine, sequer tendo visto o vestido que Rachel colocara enquanto esta fechava a porta atrás dela.

"Vamos, Q," Santana jogou a cabeça em direção às araras de roupas, "Eu achei algumas daquelas bandanas que você ama." Elas deixaram Brittany deitada no banco perto do provador de Rachel e foram até o departamento de acessórios.

"Ok, o que está acontecendo entre você e a Berry?" Santana perguntou enquanto elas passavam os olhos pelas jóias, chapéus e echarpes.

"Nós somos só amigas," Quinn tentou ser tão blasé quanto possível enquanto olhava as bandanas. "O que há com você? Primeiro você me odeia e agora você quer ser BFF?"

"Eu não te odeio," Santana rolou os olhos, "É só o que fazemos."

"Não costumava ser assim," Quinn olhou sobre a arara para Santana.

A morena deu de ombros, "Olhe, eu sei que há algo entre você e Rachel e eu sei que Brittany sabe algo e ela não vai me contar o que quer dizer que é algo que você não quer que eu saiba. Se vocês fossem só amigas você não se importaria se eu soubesse, então você duas estão secretamente namorando ou dormindo juntas. Eu não sei o que você está fazendo e eu realmente não me importo em ter a imagem mental de você fazendo um oral na Man-Hands. Eu só estou dizendo, pelo bem da sua reputação, tenha cuidado."

Quinn olhou confusa pra Santana. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que isso devia ser um truque. "Por que você está me dizendo isso?"

"Porque ano passado... foi ruim pra você, certo?" Santana perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta, "E por mais que eu odeie dizer isso e eu negarei se você contar a qualquer pessoa, machuca-me saber que você está triste. Você tem que manter isso com Rachel por debaixo dos panos se você não quiser que aconteça novamente." Os olhos de Santana estava tão intensos que Quinn teve que olhar pra outro lugar.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando," Quinn engoliu com dificuldade e pegou uma bandana, colocando-a na cabeça. "Como estou?"

"Tão fofinha que dá vontade de vomitar," Santana rolou os olhos. "Eu vou pegar Brit e RuPaul para que possamos ir ao Starbucks. Estou morrendo."

Quinn viu a outra Cheerio ir embora enquanto pensava sobre o que Santana tinha dito.

"Oi," Rachel disse quando chegou próximo à Quinn. Ela percebeu o olhar pensativo no rosto dela e perguntou, "Você está bem?"

A loira concordou, "É." Ela deu uma olhada pra Rachel antes de tirar a bandana e colocar no lugar, "Eu só preciso de um café pra dar uma acordada."

"Perfeito," Rachel sorriu e contente começou a andar em direção à Brittany e Santana, "É exatamente pra onde estamos indo."

Quinn entorpecida concordou antes de seguir Rachel e as outras Cheerios para fora da loja.


	21. Capítulo 21

"Quinn," Rachel olhou pra outra Cheerio que estava deitada em sua cama, "O que foi? Você tem estado fora do ar a semana toda."

Quinn virou a cabeça pra olhar pra Rachel, "Eu acho que só estou cansada."

Rachel sorriu, "Você não tem que vir aqui toda noite." Ela olhou pra si mesma no espelho. Sua roupa de baixo ficou mais sexy e combinando mais desde que Quinn começou a vir o tempo todo. Ela só ajustou a alça do sutiã roxo antes de ir até o armário para pegar o vestido dela.

"Eu durmo melhor aqui," Quinn disse, se esticando na bagunça de lençóis e travesseiros da cama de Rachel.

"Mas você tem que acordar às 6 da manhã pra ir pra casa antes da sua mãe descobrir que você não está," Rachel subiu em um banquinho no seu armário para pegar um par de saltos que ela estava morrendo de vontade pra usar. "Vale a pena se você está cansada o tempo todo?"

"Toda vez," Quinn murmurou enquanto rolava pra ficar de bruços, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Essa cama era incrível. Era macia, espaçosa e acima de tudo, tinha o cheiro de Rachel.

"Você vai ficar cansada de mim," Rachel avisou enquanto saía do armário com o vestido no braço e os sapatos na mão.

Quinn sorriu pra Rachel, "De jeito nenhum ficarei cansada de você. Tem sempre algo acontecendo ao seu redor. Nunca há um momento chato quando estou com você."

"Eu não tenho certeza que isso é um elogio, Srta. Fabray," Rachel pegou o babyliss na mesa e passou uma mecha de cabelo por ele. Uma vez que estava pronto ela deixou cair em um perfeito espiral. Ela passou a escova e sorriu quando ficou ondulado como o resto do cabelo dela.

Ela foi até a cama e olhou o relógio. "Noah vai estar aqui em vinte minutos."

"Bem, é melhor você se vestir," Quinn se esticou e pegou a mão de Rachel, puxando-a para cama.

"Quinn, meu cabelo," Rachel protestou, mas sorriu quando Quinn a abraçou e a segurou bem perto. Quinn podia sentir o perfume de Rachel e o produto em seu cabelo. Ela amava todas as coisas que não eram testadas em animais que Rachel usava para se produzir no dia a dia. Ela amava que Rachel se importava tanto com os animais que fazia de um tudo para comprar coisas que eram veganas. Ela também amava que quando Quinn tinha o desejo de abraçá-la, Rachel deixava e esperava até que Quinn estivesse pronta para soltar. Não havia muito de Rachel que Quinn não amasse.

Quinn soltou Rachel e a beijou. "Eu acho que você deve se vestir. Puck não pode ir à igreja com o Pucksaurus dele tentando sair."

Rachel riu, "Isso é nojento, Quinn." Ela saiu da cama e entrou no vestido. "Eu queria ter tempo para me trocar entre o templo e a festa." Ela colocou os saltos e se olhou no espelho. Então Rachel olhou pra Quinn e choramingou, "Como eu vou fazer esse vestido parecer menos sexy pro Shabbat?"

"Você está bem," a loira arrumou o travesseiro onde sua cabeça estava.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Não. Eu não posso ir ao Centro Comunitário Judeu vestida assim." Ela ajeitou o vestido enquanto falava, "Todas as velhinhas apontarão pra mim e dirão quem é essa shiksa?"

Quinn riu, "Eu amo quando você fala iídiche comigo."

Rachel rolou os olhos mas sorriu, "E o meu problema de vestimenta?"

"Tire," Quinn deu um sorrisinho.

"Estou falando sério," Rachel franziu a testa e colocou a mão no quadril, só a deixando ainda mais adorável para Quinn.

Quinn olhou pra ela e decidiu, "Jeans e jaqueta. Você pode tirar o jeans quando eu pegar você."

"boa ideia," Rachel entrou no armário e saiu parecendo bem mais fofa, mas bem menos sexy.

Quinn ficou contente por ter mais duas horas para se aprontas depois que Rachel saíra, porque ela estava precisando de uma soneca. Ela estava planejando ir com o look acabei de sair da cama, de qualquer forma.

Rachel sentou na ponta da cama e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, tirando Quinn de seus pensamentos. "Estou meio nervosa."

Quinn colocou o queixo sobre a mão para que ela pudesse ver o rosto de Rachel melhor. "Você ficará bem. Você tem a mim e a Brittany e se você se achar em uma situação desconfortável, Mike, Puck, Sam e provavelmente até mesmo Finn irão te ajudar. Será divertido."

"Promete?" Rachel perguntou, ainda parecendo adoravelmente nervosa.

Quinn concordou e foi até Rachel para um beijo carinhoso que logo se tornou fogoso. Isso até ter uma batida na porta.

Rachel deu um ótimo beijo nos lábios de Quinn antes de dizer, "Pode entrar."

A porta abriu e a figura musculosa de Puck preencheu a porta. "Oi." Ele estava em um bonito par de jeans e uma camiseta de botão.

"Oi Noah," Rachel levantou da cama e ajeitou a jaqueta.

"E aí, Quinn," Puck acenou com a cabeça para a Cheerio deitada na cama.

"Oi Puck," Quinn sentou na cama.

Puck olhou pra Rachel, "Pronta? Vovó está no carro."

"Sim," Rachel sorriu. Ela olhou de volta pra Quinn, "Eu te ligo quando sairmos."

"Ótimo," Quinn sorriu de volta, "Divirta-se."

Puck riu e abriu a porta pra Rachel. Quinn virou a cabeça pra ver o andar de Rachel enquanto ela andava de salto alto. Ela exalou e caiu de volta na cama quando ambos foram embora. Era muito hora de tirar uma soneca.

"Quinn?" Um dos pais de Rachel chamaram quase uma hora depois.

A Cheerio lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou pra cima pra ver Trevor parado na porta com um sorriso no rosto quase idêntico ao de Rachel, "Você está com fome? Nós estamos sendo maus e comendo pizza já que nossa princesa vegana não está aqui."

Quinn sorriu pro pai de Rachel e saiu da cama, "Parece ótimo."

Ela desceu e comeu com os pais de Rachel, se divertindo bastante. Ambos eram ridiculamente engraçados e espirituosos, fazendo ela caiu na gargalhada mais de uma vez. Ela estava se divertido tanto que ela quase se esqueceu de que tinha que se aprontar.

Depois da maquiagem, um monte de laquê e um pouco da ajuda do pai de Rachel, Quinn estava pronta. Agora só o que faltava era o par dela. Bem, o par secreto dela.

Quinn viu um pouco de TV, esperando Rachel ligar. Passava mais de meia hora depois que ela deveria ter saído quando Quinn recebeu uma mensagem.

 _Desculpe, estamos atrasados. Essa oração está demorando horrores. Vá em frente, Noah me leva até a festa._

A loira fechou a mensagem e encarou o chão por um momento. Talvez fosse melhor elas aparecerem separadas. Não era como se ela tivesse uma chance. Ela levantou da cama, pegou a bolsa e apagou a luz antes de sair.

* * *

"Você adormeceu sete vezes," Rachel disse depois que ela e Puck deixaram a avó dele em casa.

Puck começou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto Rachel tirava o salto para tirar o jeans. "Foi chato pra cacete."

"Eu não posso discordar," Rachel desabotoou o jeans e tentou sair dele. Era mais fácil falar do que fazer no banco dianteiro da camioneta de Puck.

"Sra. Cohen parecia bem," Puck usava os joelhos pra dirigir enquanto tentava tirar sua camiseta externa. Por debaixo ele tinha uma camisa preta de gola v que mostrava os músculos dele.

Rachel rolou os olhos e agarrou a manga da camiseta dele, "Por favor mantenha pelo menos uma mão no volante." Ela puxou a manga da camiseta dele antes de ajudá-lo com a outra e então voltou a tentar sair do jeans.

"Uau Berry! Você tem uma bela calcinha," ele deu um sorrisinho quando olhou enquanto Rachel tentava tirar os jeans dos pés. "Quem você está tentando impressionar?"

"Não é você," Rachel disse enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

"Finn?" Puck perguntou. "Garotas não usam calcinhas desse jeito a não ser que esteja planejando que alguém veja."

"Não é o Finn," Rachel sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o espelho da bolsa para ver se a maquiagem não tinha saído.

"Sam," Puck disse, "Tem que ser o Sam."

"Quem disse que estou tentando impressionar alguém?" Rachel perguntou.

"Essa calcinha," Puck parou atrás de uma linha de carros e estacionou a camionete, "E esses saltos de transar."

"O que?" Rachel perguntou, fechando o espelho e o colocando na bolsa.

"Santana me disse que é assim que eles são chamados," ele sorriu, "Ela disse que eles são feitos para serem apontados pro céu."

Rachel ficou boquiaberta. Aparentemente ela precisava passar mais tempo assistindo MTV para que pudesse saber dessas coisas.

Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro de Puck com seus saltos de transar.

No segundo que Rachel entrou na casa, Quinn a viu. Ela completamente esqueceu que estava conversando com um jogador de futebol americano sobre algo que ela não conseguia se lembrar.

"Quem é essa?" o jogador com quem ela estivera conversando, perguntou. "Eu amaria pegar essa."

Quinn encarou o cara antes de se encaminhar pra Rachel.

Rachel viu Quinn caminhando para ela e jurava que tinha ouvido Quinn murmurar algo sobre como ela seria a única a pegar algo.

"Oi," Rachel sorriu de qualquer forma.

"Oi," Quinn sorriu de volta e viu Puck sair pra pegar uma bebida. "Vamos te pegar uma bebida."

Rachel seguiu Quinn até a cozinha, "O que você fez depois que eu saí?"

Quinn pegou um copo limpo e colocou um pouco de vodca nele, "Eu tirei uma soneca, jantei com seus pais e me aprontei." Ela colocou suco de cranberry sobre vodca e deu à Rachel.

Rachel cheirou a bebida antes de tomar um gole.

"Eu não batizei sua bebida," Quinn riu e fez uma para si.

A garota menor sorriu e olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando antes de dizer, "Você sabe que não há necessidade."

Quinn riu e olhou pela multidão. Ela viu Santana e Brittany dançando no que parecia ser a pista de dança. "Okay então, você quer separá-las e me encontrar no quintal em uma hora? Santana já tomou três shots então não vai levar muito tempo pra ficar completamente bêbada."

"Parece bom," Rachel adicionou. Ela levantou o copo e fez um brinde, "Por ser incrivelmente furtiva."

Quinn bateu o copo no de Rachel, "Por ser furtivamente incrível."

Elas riram e beberam antes de se separarem com um longo olhar.

Puck já tinha se tornado o centro das atenções e de alguma forma ele decidiu que Santana seria a sua garota da noite. Quinn estava fazendo um maldito esforço para separá-los, mas não estava tendo problemas em fazer Santana beber.

Quinn estava se divertindo menos nessa festa do que ela se divertia quando vivia com Puck e ele dava festas enquanto ela ficava no porão. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com Santana. Ela podia ver que Brittany dava umas olhadas antes de se virar para Tina e Rachel, levemente magoada. Ademais haviam rumores por todos os lados sobre Rachel e Puck só porque eles apareceram juntos. Se alguém perguntasse mais uma vez a Quinn se ela tinha ouvido sobre Rachel e Puck aparecerem juntos, ela iria jogar a bebida dela na cara deles.

Rachel por outro lado estava se divertindo apesar dos poucos olhares tristes no rosto de Brittany. Ela nunca estivera tão atraída pela elite ad escola e Brittany espontaneamente puxou Tina e Rachel para a "pista de dança". Tina estava um pouco menos confortável do que Rachel nessa festa, já que também era sua primeira festa popular, mas Brittany estava deixando divertido par todo mundo.

Enquanto elas dançavam, Rachel olhou para onde Santana, Puck, Quinn e algumas outras pessoas estavam, jogando algum tipo de jogo de beber. Ela pegou Quinn a checando enquanto elas dançavam. Quinn sorriu e deu uma rápida piscada antes de jogar a cabeça pra porta dos fundos.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e voltou a dançar. Ela se inclinou para Brittany, "Estou quente. Podemos sair um pouco?"

Brittany sorriu e concordou. Ela pegou a mão de Rachel e a levou pela multidão. Tina estava prestes a segui-las quando Mike apareceu e começou a dançar com ela.

Rachel viu Brittany tropicar quando ela viu Santana sentada no colo de Puck. Rachel estava prestes a perguntar se ela estava bem quando Brittany apressou o passo e saiu sem ser notada.

"San, por que você não vai lá fora tomar um ar?" Quinn sugeriu para Santana que estava inclinada sobre o balcão na cozinha, misturando mais uma bebida. Era hora e Rachel e Brittany já tinham sumido.

"Por que você não vai dar uns beijos em Rachel?" Santana respondeu de volta.

Quinn já tivera o suficiente. "Por que você não para de ser uma vadia sociopata?"

"Não fique brava comigo porque sua garota apareceu com Puck," Santana virou para ver o rosto de Quinn.

A loira ficou impassível e sarcasticamente jogou a cabeça pro lado, "Hmm, eu acho que isso significa que Rachel roubou o seu homem."

"Ninguém pode roubar Puck de mim."

"Ah é porque você o mantem sob uma rédea tão curta," Quinn rolou os olhos e virou pra sair. Ela marchou para a porta dos fundos e a abriu.

"Oh, diabo que não, Fabray, nós não terminamos," Santana pegou a bebida dela e seguiu Quinn para a varanda.

Uma vez que a porta atrás dela se fechara, Quinn olhou ao redor. Ela achou Rachel e Brittany no final da varanda sentadas nos degraus da banheira. A luz por debaixo dágua estava iluminando-as, mas não tanto para destacá-las.

Brittany abriu a boca, mas Rachel a cobrira. Até onde ela podia perceber Santana não tinha visto as meninas.

"Onde você está indo?" Santana perguntou, olhando pra Quinn.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, "Você é ridícula."

"Do que porra você está falando?" Santana colocou a bebida dela no corrimão da varanda.

Quinn deixou toda a fúria dela abater-se sobre Santana. "O que você está fazendo com Puck e Brittany! Você está usando ambos. Apesar de Puck gostar disso, você está machucando Brittany."

Santana agarrou o corrimão da varanda, "Do que você está falando?"

"Lá dentro, agora mesmo, você estava se jogando sobre Puck e Brittany estava no canto assistindo com um olhar de filhotinho machucado no rosto dela," Quinn saiu da varanda para a grama. "Eu não posso acreditar que você faria isso com ela."

Santana sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu estou em algum tipo de uma maldita zona alternativa? Porque da última vez que eu chequei você estava ignorando sua namorada na escola para se manter no topo da pirâmide Cheerio mas tão logo o treino acaba você está na casa dela."

"Você só sabe disso porque você está na casa de Brittany!" Quinn gritou porque Santana estava perto de mais de onde doía. Isso supostamente era para ser sobre Brittany e Santana. "Você é tão cabeça dura!"

Santana fechou as mãos em punhos e se inclinou em direção de Quinn, "Eu estou sempre na casa dela. Ela é minha melhor amiga."

"Por quem você está apaixonada," Quinn disse.

"Qual a sua?" Santana sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, "Por que você se importa tanto?"

"Brittany é minha amiga e eu estou farta de ver você machucando-a," a loira imitou a pose de Santana.

Rachel estava imaginando se ela deveria intervir. Ela realmente não queria nenhuma das duas machucada e as duas pareciam prontas a bater uma na outra.

"Você não entende," Santana disse entredentes e se juntou à Quinn na grama.

"Esclareça-me," Quinn jogou as mãos pra cima, "porque eu não entendo."

"Nós somos diferentes," a atitude de Santana tomou um giro de 180 graus e ela sentou nos degraus, parecendo derrotada, "Ela entende."

""Ela acha que você não a ama," Quinn disse sem pensar.

"Você não era pra contar isso pra ela," a voz de Brittany veio de onde ela e Rachel estavam sentadas. A dançarina loira foi até onde elas estavam. Ela olhava acusadoramente pra Quinn.

"Desculpe, B. Eu só estava..." Quinn respirou profundamente, "Eu só não entendo."

Santana se levantou e virou pra Brittany, "É verdade?"

A loira olhou pra varanda de madeira, lágrimas enchendo os seus olhos, "Ela não era para te contar isso."

Santana olhou de volta pra Rachel e Quinn, "Por que vocês estão ferrando com a gente? Nós estávamos indo bem."

"Estavam mesmo?" Rachel perguntou baixo.

Santana encarou Rachel e Quinn deu um passo protetor pra frente dela para que Santana não pudesse machucá-la.

"Está tudo bem, San," Brittany pegou a mão da outra Cheerio. "Vamos voltar pra festa."

Santana permitiu que Brittany a puxasse de volta pra festa, deixando Rachel e Quinn do lado de fora.

"Bem isso foi terrível," Quinn suspirou, "Agora ambas estão zangadas comigo."

"Talvez tenhamos começado algo," Rachel disse esperançosa, "Talvez Santana perceba o quão Brittany está machucada agora."

Quinn as levou pra dentro e elas pararam na cozinha pra pegar algo para beber. Elas viram Santana de volta no colo de Puck e Brittany beijando Sam.

Rachel apenas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou pra festa, bebida na mão. Quinn olhou pra ela como dizendo: fizemos o que podemos, antes de voltar ao jogo de beber dela.

Era perto de duas da manhã, Quinn estava se preparando pra ir embora. A soneca de uma hora dela não aliviou o fato dela estar geralmente dormindo só quatro horas por noite na última semana. Ela parou de beber há cerca de uma hora porque ela decidira que levaria Rachel pra casa.

Ela achou Rachel rindo com Tina, Brittany e algumas outras Cheerios. O rosto dela estava afogueado e ela estava se balançando na cadeira. Quinn deu um sorrisinho porque Rachel estava claramente bêbada.

"Pronta?" Quinn perguntou a ela.

Rachel concordou e começou a se levantar, mas sentou de volta. "Ficar de pé parece mais difícil do que eu me lembro."

A loira ofereceu uma mão à Rachel e a puxou.

"Eu devo ir também," Brittany pegou a bolsa dela e puxou as chaves dela. Sua postura pareceu bamba também.

"Eu te levo pra casa," Quinn disse e pegou as chaves de Brittany.

A loira mais alta sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor de Quinn, "Você é a melhor, Q."

Quinn olhou Tina, "Você está bem pra dirigir?"

Ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça, "Mas Mike está. Tchau."

Quinn, Brittany e Rachel se encaminharam pro carro de Quinn. Rachel caiu no banco do passageiro e Brittany deitou no de trás.

"Espere," Brittany disse enquanto ligava o carro e o aquecedor, "Eu tenho que mandar mensagem pra San."

A Capitã olhou pra Rachel que estava olhando pra ela de volta com um sorriso culpado. Rachel riu, "Você é tão sexy."

Quinn riu com a declaração e sacudiu a cabeça, "Você é uma bêbada saidinha hein?"

"É," Rachel mordeu o lábio e concordou.

Quinn estava prestes a responder quando a porta de trás abriu e Santana entrou. Uma vez que a porta se fechou, Quinn saiu.

"Como estava Sam?" Santana perguntou com um tom levemente amargo.

Quinn pensou que ela estivesse falando consigo, até ela olhar no retrovisor e ver Santana olhando pra Brittany.

Brittany deu de ombros, "Ele não tem um beijo muito bom."

Quinn concordou. Brittany estava certa.

Santana olhou pra Brittany e de repente a beijou. Quinn viu as duas deslizarem pelo retrovisor enquanto se deitava no banco traseiro.

Ela estava prestes a dizer as meninas que não transassem em seu carro quando ela viu Rachel pelo rabo do olho se remexendo no banco. As mãos da morena estavam nas costas e o vestido dela estava subindo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel franziu o nariz antes de puxar o sutiã para fora do vestido.

Os olhos da loira ficaram enormes, "Rachel!"

"Estava desconfortável," Rachel deu de ombros e jogou o sutiã no chão.

Quinn não podia chegar na casa de Brittany rápido o suficiente. Ela freou com força na frente da casa de Brittany e ouviu o barulho de Santana caindo no chão.

"Que porra, Q?" Santana perguntou enquanto Brittany a ajudava a sair do carro.

"Vá transar em uma cama," Quinn disse antes de Santana fechar a porta e as duas Cheerios correram, rindo, pra casa de Brittany.

Quinn encostou uns centímetros depois e estacionou na frente da casa de Rachel. A garota menor tirou o descanso de braço do caminho e sentou sobre o colo de Quinn.

"Rach, nós podemos entrar," Quinn murmurou nos lábios de Rachel.

Rachel concordou. "Eu sei." Ela beijou Quinn apaixonadamente por mais alguns minutos antes de se afastar soltando um punhado de risadinhas.

"Você está muito bêbada," Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, "Vamos entrar."

"Eu não posso deixar meus pais me verem assim."

"Nós podemos ir pela janela," Quinn respondeu.

Rachel pensou e concordou, "Okay."

Quinn teve que ajudar Rachel a passar pela janela porque esta não estava só bêbada, mas era pequena. Rachel tropeçou pra dentro e começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Quinn apenas sacudiu a cabeça e entrou. Ela fechou a janela e se ajoelhou ao lado de Rachel, cuidadosamente removendo os saltos de Rachel.

Rachel se inclinou pra frente, capturando os lábios de Quinn novamente assim que a loira tinha acabado de tirar o segundo salto. Quinn deitou-se no chão com Rachel em cima dela. Rachel pegou a barra do vestido de Quinn e a puxou pra cima, revelando que Quinn estava sem nada por baixo.

"Quinn," Rachel deu uma risada, "Onde está sua calcinha?"

Quinn sorriu, "Qual é o ponto de usá-la já que no minuto que te vejo ela se molha?"

Com o comentário, Rachel gemeu e levemente correu as mãos pelas coxas de Quinn antes de passar levemente um dedo pela fenda de Quinn.

A loira arqueou as costas para mais perto de Rachel cujos lábios encontraram os dela em tempo recorde.

De repente, Rachel sentou parando tudo que estava fazendo. Quinn conhecia o olhar no rosto dela e murmurou, "Banheiro," antes de Rachel sair correndo para o banheiro.

Quinn estava logo atrás dela, segurando o cabelo dela enquanto Rachel esvaziava o estômago no vaso.

Quando Rachel acabou, Quinn a deixou escovando os dentes e lavando o rosto. Ela colocou os travesseiros na cama como Rachel gostava e então tirou as cobertas. Então ela achou a lixeira do quarto de Rachel e a colocou do lado da cama.

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou fraca enquanto entrava no banheiro.

A loira virou e olhou Rachel.

"Você pode..." Rachel parou de falar, puxando o vestido dela.

Quinn concordou e foi até Rachel. Ela puxou o vestido sobre a cabeça de Rachel e pegou a mão desta para firmá-la. Rachel foi para a cama e lentamente caiu sobre ela.

"Eu nunca mais vou beber novamente," Rachel murmurou enquanto Quinn desligava a luz e engatinhava pra perto dela.

Rachel se aconchegou em Quinn, descansando a cabeça no ombro da Cheerio. "Tenho certeza que seus pais ficarão contentes em saber isso."

"Desculpe se eu arruinei... sexy..." Rachel murmurou enquanto adormecia.

"Tudo bem," Quinn beijou a testa de Rachel. "Boa Noite."

"Noite."


	22. Capítulo 22

**N/T: Sabia que você ia dizer isso, mas, eu só tinha traduzido os últimos 3 capítulos e nem sei onde estão hahaha Quem sabe em outro momento ;) Isso, depois dessa a Brittana e depois Faberry**

Rachel acordou para vomitar uma última vez às seis e cinquenta e cinco da manhã. Ela achava que tinha conseguido chegar ao banheiro sem acordar Quinn, mas quando ela voltou pra cama, Quinn estava olhando pra ela.

"Como se sente?" a loira perguntou, abrindo os braços.

Rachel grunhiu e rolou pros braços de Quinn. Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Quinn.

Quinn riu e correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Rachel, "Dor de cabeça? Náusea? Músculos Doloridos?"

"Sim," Rachel murmurou, "E o Sol está brilhando demais."

"O Sol nem apareceu ainda," Quinn beijou o topo da cabeça de Rachel.

A cantora grunhiu de novo e suspirou, "Nunca beberei novamente."

Quinn sorriu de encontro à têmpora de Rachel, "Você sabe o que é uma boa cura para ressaca?"

"O que?"

"Bacon," a loira deu um sorrisinho, sabendo que ela estava brincando com o fogo.

Rachel pulou dos braços dela, "Quinn Fabray! – ai, ai, ai," Rachel segurou a cabeça e se afastou de Quinn.

"O que foi?" Quinn se aconchegou à Rachel e envolveu os braços ao redor da garota menor.

"Algo sobre animais e algo maligno..." Rachel bufou, esfregando a cabeça. "Eu vou morrer."

Quinn sentou e lentamente passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Rachel, gentilmente massageando a cabeça dela. "Eu estava brincando."

"Péssima piada," Rachel fechou os olhos com força, mas ela viu que isso també fazia seu cérebro doer, "O quanto eu bebi noite passada?"

"Brittany fez algum dos seus drinks?"

"Sim."

Quinn correu o dedo pela testa de Rachel e pela ponte do nariz dela. "Então você provavelmente bebeu bastante. Brittany tende a fazer bebidas um pouco forte demais. Que tal você ligar a tv e eu pego um pouco de água para você?"

Rachel concordou em silêncio, mantendo os olhos fechados. Ela moveu a cabeça pra longe de Quinn e cegamente pegou o controle remoto na cabeceira. A loira levantou da cama e rolou os olhos enquanto a mão de Rachel passava pelo controle várias vezes. Ela finalmente pegou-o e colocou na mão de Rachel.

"Obrigada," Rachel puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça dela e apontou o controle pelo abrigo dela, virando pra TV. Quinn riu e foi pegar a água de Rachel.

Quando ela voltou, Rachel tinha aparecido e estava deitada numa pilha de travesseiros assistindo desenhos. Quinn deu a água dela e pacientemente esperou enquanto Rachel bebia o que queria antes de pegar o copo de volta e colocar na mesinha de cabeceira. Então ela voltou pra cama com Rachel, passando um braço pela barriga dela.

Depois de alguns episódios de Bob Esponja, houve uma batida na porta. Abriu sem nenhuma delas responderem e elas pularam pra longe uma ad outra. "Por favor coloquem roupas," Santana disse com os dedos cobrindo os olhos e metade do rosto dela.

Quinn olhou a si e então olhou pra Rachel. Ambas estavam totalmente cobertas, "Nós estamos usando roupas."

"Oh, bom," Santana tirou as mãos do rosto. "B e C estão trazendo café da manhã que elas fizeram e eu só queria me certificar que você não estavam transando antes delas chegarem."

"C?" Rachel perguntou, olhando pra Quinn.

"Christina." Quinn disse.

Os olhos de Santana caíram sobre Rachel e deu um sorrisinho, "Você está horrível."

"Nossa, obrigada," Rachel rolou os olhos, mas também aprendeu que isso fazia sua cabeça doer também. Ela fechou os olhos, "Quem é Christina?"

Antes de Quinn ou Santana pudessem responder, Brittany entrou com uma garotinha que parecia quase exatamente uma mini-Brittany em um uniforme verde de futebol e um rabo de cavalo a la Cheerio. A garotinha estava segurando uma bandeja de muffins sem forma definida e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Oi Quinn."

"Hey, Christina," Quinn sorriu pra garotinha. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem," A garotinha ofereceu um muffin pra Quinn, "Você quer um?"

"Eles parecem deliciosos," Quinn verificou a bandeja e pegou um que parecia menos com um muffin, "Especialmente esse. Obrigada."

A garotinha olhou pra Rachel, "Você quer um?"

"Ela está enjoada, C," Santana disse.

"Oh."

"Como você sabe?" Rachel perguntou.

Santana deu um sorrisinho, "Nós podíamos escutar você vomitando na casa vizinha."

Rachel abaixou a cabeça e tentou descobrir o quão alto ela teria que ser pra elas terem escutado.

Chritina deu a bandeja pra irmã e pegou um copo limpo com uma bebida rosada. A garotinha foi até Rachel e deu a ela a bebida, "Brittany fez um smoothie para você porque você está enjoada."

"Obrigada," Rachel sorriu pra garotinha.

Christina voltou pra irmã e Santana. Ela olhou pra Santana, "Você pegou as chuteiras certas?"

Santana olhou afetuosamente pra garota e brincou com o rabo de cavalo dela, "Eu já as esqueci alguma vez?"

"Não," Christina riu e abraçou a cintura de Santana.

Rachel bebeu o smoothie enquanto Quinn comia o muffin deformado, "Você tem jogo de futebol, C?"

"Sim," o cabelo dela balançou enquanto ela concordava.

"Legal," Quinn sorriu, "Boa sorte."

"Santana disse que eu não precisava de sorte porque eu chuto... bundas," a garotinha se balançou sobre os seus calcanhares.

Brittany lançou um olhar levemente desaprovador pra Santana que estava olhando pelo quarto como se já esperasse isso.

Os olhos de Santana viram o relógio na parede, "Nós precisamos ir. Nós ainda temos que pegar bebidas pro seu time e o namorado da B."

Christina olhou pra irmã mais velha, "Wes não para de falar sobre você. É perturbador."

Brittany riu e disse, "Por que você e San não vão indo pro carro e eu já chego lá?"

Santana estendeu a mão pra loira menor pegar. Santana também pegou os muffins da mão de Brittany e saiu do quarto.

Quinn ficou um pouco nervosa quando Brittany olhou diretamente pra ela assim que Santana e Christina saíram de vista. "Olhe B, me desculpe. Foi o calor do momento e –"

Brittany a cortou com uma risada, "Está tudo bem, Quinn." Ela deu de ombros, "Noite passada, logo antes dela adormecer ela disse que me ama." Brittany tirou a franja dos olhos, "Eu não acho que ela relembra, mas... ao menos agora eu sei." Ela continuou olhando nos olhos de Quinn, "EU só queria que você soubesse. Para que vocês duas não briguem novamente."

"Eu só estava preocupada com você, B," Quinn disse baixo.

"Eu sei," Brittany sorriu novamente, "Obrigada." Ela olhou pra Rachel, "Eu espero que você melhore."

"Obrigada," Rachel respondeu.

Brittany virou pra porta, "Se vocês quiserem sair hoje, me mandem mensagem."

"Okay," Quinn concordou, "Tchau Brit."

"Tchau," a loira disse sobre o ombro enquanto saía.

Quinn suspirou, "Agora tudo que precisamos é que Santana admita conscientemente que está apaixonada por Brittany."

"Acontecerá," Rachel disse enquanto tomava outro gole do smoothie. "Os pais de Brittany estão fora da cidade?"

"Não que eu saiba," Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Por que?"

"Por que Brittany e Santana estão levando-a para o jogo de futebol?"

Quinn sorriu, "Porque elas sempre fazem isso. Desde que Christina começou a jogar, Santana e Brittany a levam, não importa o quanto de ressaca ou quão atrasadas elas chegavam para o treino de sábado que costumávamos ter."

"Own," Rachel olhou pela janela em direção à casa de Brittany e então de volta pra Quinn, "Isso é adorável. Santana definitivamente não é tão má quanto eu pensei que ela fosse."

"Santana é maliciosa," Quinn disse, "Mas ela se derrete por Brittany e mini-Brittany."

Rachel se alongou, "Esse smoothie é ótimo. Eu já me sinto melhor. O que é bom porque eu preciso ir até a loja de música."

"Pra que?"

"Eu preciso de um solo para o meu teste do teatro comunitário de Lima desse verão," Rachel explicou, "Quais são os seus planos pra hoje?"

Quinn deu de ombros, "Eu provavelmente malharei por algumas horas e depois fazer dever de casa."

Rachel saiu da cama e foi até a mesa dela, "Você é bem vinda para ficar o quanto quiser. Eu vou quando você for."

A loira olhou pro relógio, "Eu devia ir logo pra casa, tomar um banho e ficar um pouco com minha mãe."

Rachel pegou o vestido de Quinn do chão e então foi até o armário pra pegar um cabide. Depois de pendurá-lo, ela pegou os sapatos de Quinn e os colocou no chão perto da cama.

Quinn esperou enquanto Rachel se vestia em um jeans fofo skinny e ensacava a camiseta preta que Brittany tinha escolhido. Ela escovou o cabelo e se olhou no espelho. Depois de decidir que ela não estava mal, ela virou pra Quinn que estava colocando um jeans que achara no armário de Rachel.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Quinn colocou os sapatos e agarrou a bolsa.

Rachel sorriu pra ela e ficou de ponta de pé para beijar Quinn, "Estou bem."

"Okay," Quinn olhou um pouco preocupada para Rachel, mas a morena apenas pensou ser pelo motivo do furacão de Cheerios e uma mini jogadora de futebol que apareceram e desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

Elas saíram juntas e partiram em carros separados. Rachel notou que o sorriso de adeus de Quinn parecia forçado, mas não sabia ao que atribuir.

Esse pensamento ocupou a mente dela da garagem por todo caminho até a loja de música. Enquanto ela passeava pelas estantes e olhava partituras, um franzir constante continuou em seu rosto. Ela precisava saber o que havia com Quinn. Talvez ela devesse passar pela academia e usar um dos elípticos que tinha lá.

"Que prazer encontra-la aqui," uma voz temerosamente familiar viajou do fim do corredor em direção a ela.

A cabeça de Rachel voou na direção do comentário. "Jesse?"


	23. Capítulo 23

"Oi," Jesse sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Oi," os olhos de Rachel cerraram-se, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Eu estou em casa pro final de semana fora de UCLA. Eu só estava vagando pelos meus antigos points. Como você está?"

"Ainda vegana," Rachel disse e voltou para as pilhas de música.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, "Acho que eu mereço o gelo. Eu sei que eu fui muito imaturo e eu peço desculpas. Posso te comprar um café para ajudar nas desculpas?"

"Café não vai te ajudar a ganhar meu perdão," Rachel disse, desafiadora.

"E que tal as músicas completas de Barbra Streisand?" ele perguntou, segurando o item.

Quinze minutos depois, Rachel se encontrava em uma pequena cafeteria um pouco depois da loja de música. Ela estava passeando pelo livro de músicas da Barbra enquanto Jesse pacientemente tomava seu café.

"Como estão as coisas no colégio McKinley?" Jesse perguntou quando Rachel finalmente fechou o livro.

Rachel deu de ombros, "Está basicamente igual ao ano passado. Talvez um pouco mais excitante."

"Ah é?" Jesse jogou os cabelos pra longe dos olhos, "Novo namorado?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio e correu o dedo pela beirada do copo dela, "Hum, não realmente. Tem uma nova namorada na verdade. Mais ou menos."

Quinn estava correndo pela pista da escola, seu iPod soando alto em seus ouvidos. Suas pernas estavam queimando e o ar frio estava fazendo seus pulmões doerem, mas ela não podia parar. Ela precisava correr. Finalmente suas pernas pareciam que iam cair, então ela parou e caiu de joelhos na grama do campo de futebol. Então ela rolou de costas e encarou o céu.

Entretanto ao invés de ficar só deitada ali, ela dobrou os joelhos e começou a fazer abdominais. Levou apenas alguns minutos para fazer duzentos abdominais e Quinn pensou que ia desmaiar. Ela se levantou e andou até a sua mochila das Cheerios achando que merecia um descanso. Ela puxou o telefone e a garrafa de agua e mandou uma mensagem para Rachel enquanto bebia.

O telefone de Rachel vibrou na mesa entre ela e Jesse. Ela sorriu quando ela viu quem era. _O que você está fazendo?_ Rachel olhou pra Jesse e pensou por um momento. Ela estava um pouco preocupada de Quinn talvez ficar zangada sobre com quem ela estava, mas ela não queria mentir.

Quinn estava se alongando quando o telefone dela vibrou nas arquibancadas. Ela abriu a mensagem e franziu a testa depois de ler. _Estou tomando café com Jesse._

"Mandando mensagem para a sua meia namorada?" Jesse perguntou se inclinando na cadeira dele.

Rachel acenou com a cabeça e leu a mensagem mais recente de Quinn. _Jesse St. Idiota?_ Um leve sorriso agraciou seu rosto enquanto respondia.

Quinn estava passando os olhos pelas suas músicas quando a resposta de Rachel chegou. _É. Ele pediu desculpas pelo incidente do ovo. Ele está aqui em um fim de semana longe de UCLA._

A loira mandou um último texto antes de enfiar o telefone de volta na mochila e saiu correndo novamente.

"O que realmente está havendo entre vocês duas?" Jesse perguntou enquanto Rachel lia a mensagem de Quinn. _Ligue-me quando você terminar. Vou correr novamente._

Rachel acenou pra mensagem apesar disso não comunicar nada pra Quinn e colocou o telefone de volta na mesa. Rachel cruzou os braços na mesa, "Eu não sei. Eu quero dizer nós não temos quase nada em comum, exceto o coral e essa atração louca, confusa e sem nexo uma pela outra."

"Isso é tão sexy," Jesse disse.

Rachel encarou-o com um olhar desaprovador.

"Apesar de eu ser sensível e um bom ouvinte, ainda sou um cara," ele deu de ombros.

Rachel suspirou. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém sobre seu relacionamento com Quinn, mas todo mundo na escola era proibido e Jesse sequer morava mais na cidade. Mas ela sentiu que era pedir demais, "Esquece."

"Não, continue," Jesse disse a ela, "Eu vou fingir que ela é Gill."

Rachel parou tentando descobrir do que ele estava falando. Ela entendeu alguns segundos depois e o corrigiu, "Finn."

"Tanto faz," Jesse pegou o café dele e deu um longo gole.

"Eu acho," Rachel parou, "Eu acho que eu me apaixonei por ela. Tipo um filme louco de romance, e toda música meio de amor de Celine Dion."

"Tipo Spencer Tracy e Katharine Hepburn?" Jesse perguntou com um sorriso.

Rachel olhou pra bebida dela, "É. Mas agora ela está agindo meio estranho. Quero dizer, o sexo ainda é incrível e de explodir a cabeça e ela ainda é afetuosa. Só... eu não sei. Talvez eu só esteja procurando por algo que esteja errado."

Jesse concordou, "Eu acho que foi por isso que não demos certo. Nós somos muito parecidos. Somos muito transparentes com nossos sentimentos e somos realmente teimosos. Nós planejamos o resto das nossas vidas até o metro quadrado dos nossos futuros apartamentos de Manhattan. Talvez você precise de alguém que não diga a você exatamente o que está pensando o tempo todo e talvez ela precise de alguém que diga a ela exatamente o que está pensamento o tempo todo."

Depois de pensar, Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. O garoto estava fazendo muito sentido. "Eu costumava pensar que a noção de opostos que se atraem era loucura."

"Bem, parece ser verdade," Jesse sorriu e adicionou, "Eu agora estou namorando uma estudante de direito de pensamento concreto que não pode levar nenhuma música em uma mala."

Rachel sorriu suavemente, "Isso é fofo."

* * *

Quinn estava tão perdida em pensamento, ela não percebeu o quanto seus pulmões doíam até ela sentir que não podia respirar. Ela diminuiu para uma caminhada e colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando desacelerar sua respiração.

Sua jornada para ser a melhor Cheerio que Sue Sylvester já tinha visto tinha começado a dar frutos. Ela era capitã novamente. Ela era temida. Ela era admirada. Ela era querida. Isso era o que ela queria desde que sua irmã tinha sido Cheerio. Então Rachel aconteceu e seu mundo inteiro estava sacudido. Nunca antes ela tinha preferido ficar na cama com alguém ao invés de repassar sua coreografia de Cheerio. Ou ficar em casa e ver filmes antigos que ela não tinha nenhum interesse ao invés de aparecer em alguma festa. Mas agora Rachel era tudo em que pensava. Parecia que Rachel estava desfazendo todos os anos de trabalho duro e planejamento. E se vazasse que a Capitã estava dormindo com Rachel Berry, de todas as pessoas... todo o trabalho iria desaparecer.

Quinn chutou uma pedra que estava na pista, "Droga." Ela não queria ter esse conflito. Era mais fácil quando ela namorava Finn ou Sam. Cheerios sempre vinha primeiro. Mesmo quando ela estava os beijando, ela estava pensando sobre como utilizar as habilidade de dança de Brittany nas coreografias delas ou quantas vez elas podiam fazer estrelinhas no ar sem uma delas vomitas. Quando ela estava com Rachel, o cérebro dela era uma maldita bagunça. Ela não podia pensar em mais nada além de tocar ou beijá-la.

* * *

Rachel parou de prestar atenção enquanto Jesse estava falando sobre as aulas dele em UCLA. Não era que ela não estava interessada. Era que ela estava mais interessada em uma Cheerio loira.

Jesse bateu o copo dele na mesa, puxando Rachel dos seus pensamentos. "Oh, me desculpe."

Ele sorriu, "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo totalmente." Ele afastou a cadeira pra trás e se levantou, "Está na minha hora mesmo."

Rachel se levantou com ele e o abraçou. Ele foi um namorado decente e um ex-namorado horrível, mas ele era um bom amigo.

Era o final da tarde quando Rachel finalmente chegou em casa. Ela deixou seu novo livro de músicas na cama e se sentou à mesa para fazer um pouco do dever de casa. Entretanto ela tinha algo a fazer primeiro. Ela ligou pra Quinn e pressionou o telefone na orelha, cantarolando "Somewhere" da Barbra Streisand para si mesma.

"Oi," Quinn respondeu, sem fôlego.

"Oi," Rachel respondeu contente, "Você ainda está correndo?"

"É," Quinn ofegou e começou a andar ao redor da pista.

Rachel passou o dedo pelas espirais de metal do caderno. O tom de voz dela abaixou consideravelmente enquanto ela perguntava, "Há algo errado?"

Quinn odiava esse tom na voz de Rachel. O tom que soava tão fraco e inseguro de si mesma. Ela chutou a pista de borracha embaixo do seu tênis, "Não. Eu só estou tentando voltar a forma."

"Desculpe," Rachel mordeu a bochecha interiormente, pensando sobre como ela tinha dito à Jesse que elas não tinham nada em comum, além do coral e uma atração uma pela outra. Talvez se eu tentasse entrar pras Cheerios... então ela rolou os olhos pra si mesma percebendo o quão estúpido isso era.

"Pelo que?" Quinn perguntou decidindo que era provavelmente hora de parar. Os músculos dela estavam queimando e ela ficaria dolorida feito o inferno amanhã.

"Eu tenho atrapalhado sua rotina," Rachel adicionou.

Quinn jogou sua mochila sobre o ombro e começou a se encaminhar pro carro, "Você não me atrapalha em nada." Houve um toque de desafio e indignação na voz dela que não passou desapercebido por Rachel.

"Eu não quis dizer –" Rachel entrou em pânico, pensando que tinha aborrecido Quinn.

"Não," Quinn suspirou, "Me desculpe. Só estou cansada. Eu acho que vou pra casa e cair na cama."

"Ah, okay," Rachel estava realmente esperando que Quinn viesse até ela. "Bem, te vejo amanhã."

"Okay," Quinn chegou até o carro e se inclinou nele. "Tchau, Rach."

"Tchau Quinn," Rachel desligou o telefone e o colocou sobre a mesa, encarando o caderno. Ela pensou que agora era um momento bom como qualquer outro pra fazer o dever de casa.

O resto da noite dela foi bem chata. Ela jantou com os pais e assistiu um filme velho de Spencer Tracy/Katharine Hepburn antes de desligar as luzes do quarto e ir pra cama.

Assim que ela estava prestes a dormir, um barulho de rangido a jogou de volta pro mundo acordado. Ela ficou de costas até ver uma pessoa bem familiar entrando pela janela dela. Ela sorriu, "Você veio."

Quinn não respondeu. Ela só foi até a cama e rapidamente engatinhou pra cima de Rachel, a prendendo na cama com um beijo arrebatador. Rachel gemeu com o beijo e moveu as mãos para as bochechas de Quinn. Mas quando ela tocou Quinn, a loira se inclinou sobre os joelhos e passou os dedos pelos pulsos de Rachel. Ela colocou as mãos da morena sobre a cabeça dela, beijando-a com força novamente.

Rachel entendeu o que Quinn queria com o gesto. Afinal de contas, elas já tinham jogado esse jogo antes. Quinn gentilmente mordeu o pescoço de Rachel e a morena gritou surpresa. Rachel agarrou o lado de baixo do travesseiro tentando manter as mãos longe de Quinn. Era bem mais difícil fazer isso agora já que ela tinha permissão de fazê-lo por tanto tempo.

Quinn empurrou a camisola de Rachel pra cima e sobre a cabeça dela, jogando-a para o lado. Rachel tremeu enquanto sentia os olhos de Quinn examinando cada centímetro do torso dela com olhos intensos e escuros. Quinn não desperdiçou mais tempo e tomou um dos mamilos de Rachel na boca, alternando entre morder e sugar enquanto a sua mão rolava o outro endurecido entre os dedos dela.

"Oh Deus," Rachel mordeu o lábio enquanto suas costas involuntariamente arqueavam.

Quinn mordiscou por todo o caminho de volta para o pescoço de Rachel enquanto ela arrancava de Rachel a calça do pijama rosa com estrelas douradas, levando a calcinha da garota menor junto. Ela colocou um beijo no ombro de Rachel antes de sugar com força a clavícula. Ao mesmo tempo ela correu os dedos ao redor da abertura de Rachel, provocando a garota embaixo dela. Ela correu as unhas na pele do interior das coxas de Rachel e então pressionou a palma da mão no clit dela.

Rachel arfou, impulsionando seu quadril pra frente, tentando ter mais contato. "Por favor, Quinn," Rachel ofegou.

A loira olhou o rosto de Rachel antes de lentamente deslizar um dedo para dentro de Rachel. Ela o puxou todo de volta antes de lentamente deslizá-lo para dentro novamente.

"Quinn," Rachel choramingou. Suas juntas estavam ficando brancas embaixo do travesseiro, enquanto ela agarrava o material em seu punho.

Quinn introduziu outro dedo e usou a mão livre para acariciar o seio direito de Rachel enquanto a língua e os dentes brincavam com o pescoço de Rachel.

Rachel apertou os olhos com força, todos seus sentidos sofrendo com a sobrecarga. Ela sabia que era questão de segundos antes de gozar. "Oh, sim... aí mesmo – Oh Quinn..."

Então de uma vez só, Quinn beliscou seu mamilo e mordeu seu pescoço. A loira curvou os dedos que estavam dentro de Rachel e sentiu o corpo inteiro da garota menor tremer com o orgasmo.

"Ai... Meu... Deus," a voz de Rachel se perdeu na nevoa eufórica que caiu sobre ela e suas palavras saíram como um sussurro. Ela soltou a fronha e flexionou suas mãos.

Enquanto ela tirava suas mãos de debaixo do travesseiro, Quinn saiu da cama. Rachel cuidadosamente assistiu enquanto Quinn andava de volta pro travesseiro e saía.

As sobrancelhas de Rachel se juntaram. Ela não estava certa de estar tendo um dejavú ou o que era. Então ela esticou a mão até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o telefone. Ela mandou um sms pra Quinn.

 _Onde você está indo?_

 _Casa._ Foi a resposta de uma palavra dela.

 _O que está acontecendo? Eu sei que algo está acontecendo._ Rachel estava enormemente preocupada nesse momento.

Levou alguns minutos para que ela recebesse uma resposta. Tão logo o telefone dela se acendeu, ela abriu. _Não é nada. Boa Noite Rach._

Rachel considerou isso como uma forma de Quinn tentar terminar a conversa. Entretanto Rachel não era de desistir tão facilmente. _Por que você não me diz? Fiz algo?_

 _Não._

 _Quinn por favor me diga. Eu quero ajudar._

 _Você não pode ajudar. Eu só preciso resolver algumas coisas._

Rachel estava mais frustrada do que nunca antes se sentira na vida. Que se dane o que Jesse disse sobre ela precisar de alguém que não dizia a ela o que estava pensando. Ela queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Quinn.

 _Como você sabe que eu não posso ajudar? Talvez ajude se você falar sobre._

 _Talvez amanhã. Vou dormir. Boa Noite._

Rachel suspirou alto, desistindo por enquanto e sussurrando pro escuro, "Boa noite, Quinn... Eu amo você."


	24. Capítulo 24

Rachel acordou na manhã seguinte e manteve sua rotina habitual. Ela ficou no elíptico por uma hora antes de tomar banho e fazer os exercícios vocais.

Enquanto ela passava pelas escalas, houve uma batida na porta. "Entre," Rachel disse e sentou na cama, vendo a porta se abrir. Ela não podia deixar de esperar que fosse Quinn.

"Oi," seu pai sorriu pra ela, "nós vamos ao cinema e depois comprar um sofá. Quer vir?"

Rachel forçou um sorriso, "Claro."

"Okay, desça quando estiver pronta," ele olhou amorosamente pra filha, "Amo você, querida."

"Te amo também," Rachel disse de volt e olhou pro telefone que estava na cama. Não soou a manhã inteira. Ela pegou o objeto inútil, deixou no silencioso e enfiou na bolsa. Depois de colocar os sapatos, ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Rachel se recusou a olhar o telefone dela antes e depois do cinema, mas quando eles estavam na loja de móveis era como se o telefone estivesse implorando pra ser checado. Rachel estava certa de que não acharia nenhum texto ou ligação perdida, mas sua mão estava coçando para pegar o telefone.

Assim que ela colocou metade da mão dentro da bolsa, seu pai a chamou, sentando em um dos sofás à mostra, "Ei Rachel, venha nos dizer o que você acha desse."

Rachel tirou a mão da bolsa e foi até eles, se juntando ao papai dela no divã. Ela sorriu com a provocação brincalhona deles sobre o sofá. Algumas vezes os pais dela eram tão adoráveis. Ela se inclinou no papai dela e ele colocou um braço ao redor dela e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Ela riu e se juntou à conversa sobre o sofá.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Quinn estava se preparando pra outra corrida. Todos os músculos dela doíam com cada passo, mas ela estava tentando desesperadamente limpar sua mente. Ela aumentou a música em seu iPod e deixou a casa dela, correndo pra escola.

Quando ela chegou na pista ela viu que alguém já estava ali. Santana estava correndo ao redor da pista, o rabo de cavalo balançando enquanto o fazia. Quinn internamente xingou. Ela queria ser a única pessoa na pista para que ela não precisasse pensar em nada além do bater dos seus próprios pés no chão.

Quinn deixou a mochila na arquibancada ao lado da de Santana e começou a se alongar. Santana começou a caminhar e enxugou o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Ela abriu a mochila e tirou a garrafa de agua das Cheerios. Ela tinha fone de ouvido em suas orelhas e levantou o queixo para Quinn quando a loira olhou pra ela.

"Há quanto tempo está aqui?" Quinn perguntou, abaixando a música.

"Huh?" Santana tirou um fone enquanto ela tomava um longo gole de água.

Quinn repetiu a pergunta.

Santana pegou o telefone e olhou a hora, "Hum, uma hora e meia."

"Onde está Brittany?" Quinn continuou a se alongar enquanto seus músculos gritavam em protesto devido ao exercício suicida de ontem.

A Cheerio morena se ajoelhou para amarrar o tênis, "Ela está na casa do Mike trabalhando no projeto deles de ciências."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça. Agora fazia sentido porque Santana estivera correndo por uma hora e meia. Santana estava aborrecida e pensando em todas as coisas não acadêmicas que Brittany e Mike poderiam estar fazendo. A loira suspirou. Ela estava aqui, correndo com seus problemas de garota assim como Santana estava.

"Você vai continuar correndo até eles terminarem?" Quinn perguntou, se levantando, sentindo-se tão pronta quanto estaria pra sua própria corrida.

Santana encontrou os olhos de Quinn e acenou, "Provavelmente."

Quinn acenou, "Então vamos."

Elas saíram correndo lado a lado, focando em não pensar em nada. Entretanto isso não funcionou pra nenhuma das garotas.

* * *

Quando Rachel chegou em casa ela finalmente tirou o telefone. Assim como ela suspeitava, ela não tinha perdido nada. Então ela deixou a bolsa no sofá e decidiu pegar o livro de partitura dela para mostrar aos pais.

Mas antes que ela pudesse sair da sala, seu pai a chamou de volta, "Rachel querida, podemos conversar contigo por um momento?"

"Claro," Rachel voltou e entrou novamente na sala. Ela viu seus pais sentados no sofá lado a lado. Rachel os olhou, "O que está acontecendo? Da última vez que vocês estavam sentados assim, era pra me dizer que os vizinhos tinham chamado a policia porque eu estava cantando alto demais."

Ambos riram. O pai dela balançou a cabeça, "Não querida não é nada disso."

Ela arrodeou a poltrona e sentou, encarando-os, "Então o que foi?"

O pai olhou pro papai que parecia estar tentando achar as palavras certas, "Nós apenas queremos checar como você está. Nós sabemos que o ensino médio é um tempo muito difícil."

Rachel pensou sobre a ideia de contar a eles o que estava havendo entre Quinn e ela. Ela mordeu o lábio. "Estou bem. Eu só... Eu acabei de terminar com Finn."

O papai dela não parecia surpreso, "O que ele fez?"

"Ele não fez nada," Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu só... desenvolvi sentimentos inesperados por outra pessoa."

"Oh?" ambos disseram juntos. O papai dela pressionou mais, "Alguém que conheçamos?"

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Está realmente complicado agora. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

O pai dela colocou o braço nas costas do sofá por trás do marido, "Bem você sabe onde nos encontrar se quiser. Nós não queremos que você sinta que não pode conversar conosco só porque somos seus pais. Ambos fomos adolescentes também."

Rachel sorriu pra eles. "Obrigada." Ela levantou esperando que essa conversa estivesse terminada porque se eles insistissem mais, ela sabia que contaria tudo pros pais. Ela não era de mentir pra eles.

"Algum pedido pro jantar?" O pai dela perguntou.

Rachel deu de ombros, "Eu não estou realmente com fome. Eu te digo se ficar." Ela andou pelo corredor e fechou a porta quando chegou ao quarto dela. Ela estava esperando que Quinn estivesse deitada na cama dela quando ela chegasse.

Quando ela achou uma cama vazia, Rachel foi até a mesa para pegar o livro para terminar o dever da aula de Inglês. Depois de procurar na mesa, ela finalmente se lembrou que estava em seu carro. Ela passou pela sala onde os pais agora viam TV.

Ela sentiu frio quando foi até o carro. A temperatura tinha diminuído no curto tempo que ela estivera dentro de casa e o céu tinha escurecido, tornando-se assustador. Rachel fez o que toda outra criança em Lima estava fazendo, rezando para que nevasse bastante e as aulas fossem canceladas.

Enquanto Rachel abria a porta do carro, ela viu um carro desconhecido estacionar na frente da casa de Brittany. A Cheerio loira saiu e sorriu pro motorista antes de fechar a porta.

"Oi Rachel!" Brittany acenou e foi até a cantora que tinha pegado o livro e fechado a porta.

"Oi, Brittany," Rachel não podia deixar de sorrir.

A loira olhou pra casa dela, "O que está fazendo?"

"Dever de casa," Rachel mostrou o livro.

"Eu acabei de terminar meu projeto de ciências com o Mike," Brittany disse, compartilhando suas tarefas.

Rachel passou os braços ao redor de si mesma, "Você fez o dever de espanhol?"

"Sim," Brittany disse, "Quinn me ajudou durante a aula."

Com a menção de Quinn, os olhos de Rachel percorreram a rua. Ela queria ver o carro de Quinn estacionando. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por querer Quinn tão desesperadamente.

"Bem, eu tenho que ligar pra Santana," Brittany abraçou Rachel, "Te mando mensagem depois. Talvez possamos ver um filme ou fazer algo."

"Legal," Rachel sorriu pra loira alegrinha antes de sair correndo pra dentro de casa.

* * *

Quinn viu que malhar com Santana tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Elas estavam constantemente tentando ganhar uma da outra. Elas estavam tentando correr mais longe ou fazer mais do que a outra, o que estava fazendo ambas sofrerem.

Santana pareceu aliviada quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Ela foi até ele e o tirou da bolsa. Ela respondeu, "Oi B... sim... malhando... é... okay, já estou indo praí... tchau."

Quinn tinha materializado ao lado dele e estava bebendo agua. Ela puxou seu telefone e notou uma mensagem da mãe. A loira grunhiu.

"O que?" Santana perguntou já jogando a bolsa no ombro.

"Minha irmã vai jantar com a minha mãe hoje a noite," Quinn respondeu.

Santana tinha odiado a irmã de Quinn antes desta odiá-la. Mesmo quando pequenas, Santana sabia que Taylor era uma vadia. "Você precisa de uma carona pra outro lugar?"

"Sim," Quinn pegou a mochila e seguiu Santana até o carro dela.

Santana não teve que sair muito do caminho dela para deixar Quinn. Ela na verdade não precisou desviar nada. Ela estacionou na frente da casa de Brittany e Quinn foi até a porta da frente de Rachel.

Depois de bater, Quinn esfregou os braços. Agora que ela não estava correndo num ritmo ridiculamente frenético, ela estava congelando.

O pai de Rachel abriu a porta. Ele sorriu pra ela, "Quinn, venha, venha. Você deve estar congelando."

"Ficou realmente frio de repente," ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu presumo que você tenha vindo ver Rachel," ele fechou a porta atrás dela.

A loira concordou, "Minha mãe está jantando com minha irmã malvada e disse que se eu não posso me comportar que eu só voltasse pra casa depois que elas terminassem."

O sorriso do pai de Rachel diminuiu então foi trocado por um sorriso paternal, "Você sabe que é sempre bem vinda aqui, Quinn."

"Obrigada," ela acenou pra ele e saiu em direção do quarto de Rachel.

"Uh, Rachel não está se sentindo muito bem," ele disse, "Mas se você ficar com fome por favor venha nos dizer e tomaremos conta de você."

Quinn ficou preocupada quando ele disse que ela não se sentia muito bem. Ela adicionou, "Obrigada, Sr. Berry." Então foi direto pra porta de Rachel. Ela bateu baixinho e esperou pelo 'entre' antes de entrar.

Rachel ficou surpresa ao ver Quinn parada em sua porta parecendo exausta e triste.

Os olhos da loira foram pro chão, "Eu sei que devia ter ligado mas minha mãe disse que eu tinha que ser legal com minha irmã ou ficar longe até elas terminarem de jantar." Os olhos de Quinn lentamente encontraram os de Rachel, "Eu não acho que eu posso lidar com minha irmã agora."

Rachel acenou, não se movendo de onde estava sentada na cama, "Eu entendo. Você sabe que pode vir quando quiser."

"Não, eu devia ter ligado," Quinn respondeu e deixou a mochila cair pelo seu braço até o chão. "Seu pai disse que você não se sentia muito bem."

Rachel deu de ombros, "Acho que não."

"Você precisa de algo?" Quinn perguntou, "Eu posso pegar sopa ou algo."

A morena sacudiu a cabeça, "Não. Você não precisa. Não estou com fome."

Quinn ficou mudando o peso de um pé pro outro, ficando parada próximo à porta, "Você precisa dormir ou descansar? Eu posso ir pra casa de Brittany..."

Rachel olhou Brittany. Tudo nela gritava ansiedade e nervosismo. Quinn também parecia assustada. Seus olhos eram questionadores e Quinn mexia com a bainha da camiseta dela. As pernas dela estavam rosadas do frio, marcadas e sujas de lama e grama. Seu cabelo estava caindo do rabo de cabelo e tinha sido jogado pro lado e pra trás das orelhas dela em um esforço de controlá-lo.

Rachel lentamente se levantou da cama e andou até Quinn. Ela olhou pra mão dela enquanto essa procurava a de Quinn, lentamente segurando-a. Rachel podia sentir os resquícios de sujeira na mão de Quinn.

Ela cuidadosamente puxou Quinn em direção do banheiro como a loira fosse quebrar se ela a tocasse com muita força. Quinn viu Rachel ligar o chuveiro e tirar uma toalha. Ela finalmente soltou a mão de Quinn e elas ficaram paradas, só olhando uma pro outra por alguns momentos.

Quinn trincou a mandíbula enquanto ela sentia aquela pontada familiar atrás dos olhos. Quando Rachel olhou pra ela daquele jeito, como ninguém mais no mundo pudesse a amar mais do que ela o amava naquele segundo, sempre atingia Quinn. Ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de Rachel e o questionamento. Mas Quinn não tinha respostas. Quinn não sabia o que estava fazendo, não mais do que Rachel sabia.

Finalmente Rachel saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quinn tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, o calor massageando seus músculos cansados. Ela sabia que ela seria sortuda se conseguisse se mover amanhã. Se ela não tivesse o treino das Cheerios, ela ficaria em casa.

Então Quinn ficou brava. Ela estava brava com sua mãe por ter dado um ultimato. Por que diabos a mãe dela não podia ir até a casa de Taylor? Taylor tinha uma casa realmente boa. Uma que Quinn certamente não vivia. Uma que Quinn secretamente ficara por algumas noites depois que seus pais tinham-na expulsado. Jason conseguiu fazer com que Taylor não soubesse por quase uma semana, mas quando ela descobriu, ela pirou.

Quinn se recusou a se deixar chorar e ao invés disso focou-se no quanto seus músculos doíam e como sua amizade com Santana estava se ajeitando. Ela focou no quão ela poderia agora sair com Brittany e como Rachel estava agindo.

Quando seu banho terminou, Quinn sentia-se limpa e um pouco melhor do que antes. Ela pegou o robe de Rachel e vestiu-o antes de secar o cabelo com a toalha. Então ela pendurou a toalha e abriu a porta pro quarto de Rachel.

Rachel não estava em nenhum lugar. Quinn andou pelo quarto e olhou ao redor uma última vez, decidindo que Rachel definitivamente não estava lá. Ela franziu a testa e foi até a gaveta do armário de Rachel que tinha quaisquer roupas que Quinn deixara ou aquelas que Rachel tinha tomado emprestado. Quinn tirou uma camiseta e uma calça de pijama verde que ia até o joelho.

Depois de se trocar, ela colocou o cabelo pra cima e pegou o telefone enquanto saía. Ela fez seu caminho até o corredor e achou os pais de Rachel na sala.

Eles sorriram pra ela e o papai de Rachel falou enquanto se levantava, "Rachel nos disse que ela ia fazer uma tarefa. Ela nos disse para nos certificar de que você comesse, então se você me seguir, vamos resolver isso."

Quinn concordou e o seguiu até a cozinha com o pai de Rachel andando atrás deles. Quinn sentou-se no banquinho do balcão no meio da cozinha. Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem pra Rachel antes de escutar o menu que o pai de Rachel estava falando.

* * *

Depois que ela andara do seu carro até a porta da frente da casa Fabray, Rahcel sacudiu o cabelo e tocou a campainha. Rachel colocou um sorriso no rosto quando a mãe de Quinn abriu a porta da frente. "Oi."

"Oi Rachel," ela sorriu de volta, "Quinn não está aqui agora."

"Oh?" Rachel jogou a cabeça pro lado, "Por que não? Eu pensei que ela estaria. É uma noite de semana."

"Estou jantando com a irmã dela e elas não se dão bem."

Rachel fingiu choque, "Você a expulsou de novo?"

"Não!" Os olhos de Judy se arregalaram, "Eu só pedi pra ela –"

"Você disse a ela pra não voltar? Que ela não mora mais aqui? Você sabe onde ela foi?"

"Eu sei que parece..." Judy parou por um momento, "Licença." Ela deixou a porta aberta e saiu do campo de visão.

Rachel ficou na porta, escutando. Ela ouviu Judy dizer algo mas ela não podia ouvir o que antes que uma voz que ela entendeu ser Taylor gritar; "Mas mamãe eu acabei de começar o molho!"

Rachel escutou Jason, "Sua mãe está certa. Quinn mora aqui. Nós não podemos pedir a ela pra ficar longe, especialmente depois do que aconteceu ano passado. Ela precisa saber que ela tem um lugar permanente pra viver. Nós podemos sair pra comer."

Rachel sorriu pra si mesma e andou de volta pro carro dela. Seu trabalho aqui estava terminado.

* * *

Quinn estava sentada na cozinha assistindo os pais de Rachel se moverem pela cozinha de um jeito que vinha depois de anos estando juntos. Ela os observou com um sorriso até o telefone dela tocar no balcão. Ela olhou pra baixo e viu sua mãe ligando.

"Licença," Quinn sorriu pros pais de Rachel e foi até a sala atender.

Alguns minutos depois ela tinha desligado o telefone. Sua mãe tinha pedido desculpas por pedir pra ela ficar longe antes de assegurá-la que aquela era a sua casa e ela era livre pra estar lá quando quisesse. Sua mãe tinha enfatizado que ela a amava e que nunca iria chutá-la novamente. Ela assegurou a mãe que não estava brava com ela e que ela estaria em casa depois de jantar.

Quinn voltou pra cozinha e sentou novamente assim que a porta da frente abriu e fechou. Rachel apareceu na cozinha com um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Onde você esteve?" o pai dela perguntou, faca ainda cortando constantemente.

Rachel colocou um saco de papel no balcão e tirou o casaco, "Procurando esse excelente sorbet que Quinn achou."

O papai dela a puxou pra um abraço de uma mão só enquanto carregava a tigela pra pia, "Você parece se sentir melhor."

"Me sinto," Rachel sorriu e verificou a comida, "Vamos comer."

Quinn amava os pais de Rachel. Eles sempre a faziam rir e hoje a noite ela definitivamente precisava de uma risada. Também quando eles a faziam rir, eles faziam Rachel rir e essa visão fazia com que Quinn se sentisse quentinha. Ela notou que Rachel sempre se certificava de que ela tinha algo no prato e que o copo dela estivesse sempre meio cheio. Ela também notou que Rachel tinha evitado olhar diretamente pra ela por mais de uns segundos.

Quando todos terminaram, Rachel insistiu em limpar tudo já que ela não tinha ajudado a cozinhar. Quinn correu até o quarto de Rachel pra pegar a mochila. Quando ela retornou à cozinha, ela meio que desejou que os pais de Rachel tivessem ido pra outro lugar para que ela pudesse dizer um adeus privado à Rachel.

Ao invés disso, elas se deram um breve abraço e um sorriso tímido antes de Quinn abraçar os pais de Rachel e sair.

Quando Quinn passou pela porta da frente da casa dela, sua mãe levantou do sofá como se estivesse esperando por ela. Ela foi até Quinn e abraçou, enquanto Quinn fazia careta até ela soltar.

"Eu amo você, Quinny," a mãe dela olhou pra ela, "Que tal eu colocar My Fair Lady e fazermos pipoca?"

A Cheerio concordou, "Parece bom. Só me deixe colocar minhas coisas lá em cima." Quinn imaginou por quanto tempo sua mãe tentaria se redimir disso.

Em breve, elas estavam acomodadas no sofá enquanto o filme começava. A mãe dela pôs o braço ao seu redor e Quinn se inclinou ligeiramente nela. Ela sentia falta do tempo mãe e filha. Elas não tinham tido muito dele nos últimos cinco anos.

A mãe dela beijou o topo da cabeça dela, "Eu realmente me arrependo do que disse mais cedo. Eu não percebi como soou até sua amiga Rachel vir aqui."

Quinn olhou pra mãe dela, "Rachel veio aqui?"

"Sim. Ela veio e perguntou onde você estava. Eu acho que o jeito que ela perguntou me fez perceber o que eu tinha dito," Judy sorriu pra filha. "Da próxima vez que eu faça algo tão de loira desse jeito me avise."

Quinn riu, "Mãe eu sou loira também."

Judy riu, "Eu sei."

Ambas riram até Audrey Hepburn aparecer na tela. Elas se acomodaram no corpo uma da outra e viram o filme do mesmo jeito que tinham feito milhões de vezes antes.


	25. Capítulo 25

"Você está bem?" Finn perguntou à Rachel na única classe do dia que eles tinham juntos. O professor tinha dado testes pra eles e estava jogando Poker no computador dele enquanto eles andavam e conversavam.

Rachel acenou com a cabeça, entorpecida. Ela estava um pouco distraída porque Quinn não tinha vindo na noite passada. Ela não tinha sequer mandado mensagem ou ligado.

Finn ignorou a resposta de Rachel e perguntou, "É tipo um problema com um cara?"

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Apesar de eu apreciar sua preocupação, eu não acho que seja algo que você possa me ajudar."

"Tente," Finn deu de ombros, "O que de pior pode acontecer?"

Rachel respirou profundamente, "Você tem que prometer que não vai se machucar ou ficar irado quando eu te contar o que está acontecendo?"

"Prometo," Finn disse a ela e se inclinou sobre a mesa dela.

"Pelo bem do anonimato, eu vou nomear essa pessoa Z," Rachel disse a ele. "Bem, eu tenho sentimentos muito fortes po continua a me deixar em um relacionamento ioiô. Eu só não sei o quanto mais eu posso aguentar. Eu tenho quase certeza que Z se sente do mesmo jeito, mas el- Z está com medo. Eu tento o meu melhor para assegurar Z, mas eu não sei se está levando a algum lugar... eu só não sei o que fazer."

"Parece que ele não te trata muito bem," Finn comentou.

Rachel podia ver um pouco de ciúmes brilhando nos olhos de Finn. Ela bufou, "Eu sabia que eu não devia ter contado a você."

"Não," Finn disse, "Desculpe. Só que você sempre me disse que nunca se acomodaria."

"Não estou me acomodando," Rachel desenhou um coração no papel dela, "Eu quero Z. Mais do que tudo."

Finn pareceu um pouco de coração quebrado mas respondeu, "Você sabe o que você costumava dizer... quando estávamos juntos? 'O que Barbra faria?' Eu não sei muito sobre ela mas acho que ela faria algo sobre isso.

Ela parou, encarando a mesa dela. Barbra não deixaria isso passar sem lutar. Liza faria algo. Audrey Hepburn demandaria ação de um jeito digno. "Você está certo. Eu tenho que fazer algo. Algo grande."

O telefone de Rachel virou na mochila dela e ela se esticou pra trás e o tirou. Ela olhou a mensagem. Era de um número que ela não conhecia, mas a deixou um pouco nervosa. Você precisa não pressionar 'Z' a fazer nada. Z está pensando sobre a reputação dela e a mãe dela.

Rachel olhou pela classe e viu Santana sentada nos fundos. Quando Santana a viu olhando ela levantou as sobrancelhas, de um modo ameaçador. O telefone dela vibrou com outra mensagem. PFN, Man-Hands você fala alto demais.

Rachel virou pra frente em seu assento novamente e mandou uma mensagem pra Santana de volta. Eu sei disso. Eu só quero que ela decida o que quer.

"Pra quem você está mandando mensagem?" Finn perguntou.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, "Ninguém."

"É Z?" ele perguntou.

"Definitivamente não." Rachel olhou pro telefone dela que não vibrou novamente. Ela virou e olhou pra Santana que aparentemente estava fazendo seu trabalho de classe. Ela suspirou e se virou de volta. "Eu tenho que fazer algo."

Rachel ficou fora do ar pelo resto do seu dia. Ela estava tentando pensar em um jeito de fazer Quinn confiar nela ou pelo menos ajudá-la a decidir o que queria. Ela ficou tão desligada que sequer ouviu a sineta ao final da aula de Espanhol.

"Há algo errado, Rachel?" Sr. Schue andou até ela e sentou na mesa diante dela.

"Não é nada," Rachel suspirou.

Sr. Schue completou, "Você tem estado bem dispersa ultimamente."

Rachel olhou pra mesa e começou a recolher as coisas dela. "Eu sei. Desculpe."

"Algo que queira conversar?" ele perguntou.

Rachel suspirou, "Ninguém realmente te preparar para esses... sentimentos..." Ela adicionou depois que os olhos do Sr. Schue se arregalaram de pânico, "Não são sentimentos sexuais... só sentimentos. Eles são estressantes."

Ele concordou em entendimento, "Por que você não vai pro auditório durante o tempo de estudo e coloca isso pra fora em canção?"

"Meu tempo de estudo é agora mesmo e logo antes do coral."

Ele sorriu, "Perfeito. Então você já estará aquecida."

Ela concordou. Não faria mal. Ela o seguiu até o auditório e ele ligou o microfone e alertou Brad. Não foi difícil escolher uma música. Rachel colocou o microfone no palco e ficou atrás dele.

 _Just too unreal, all this_

Tudo isso é irreal demais

 _Watching the words fall from my lips_

Assistindo palavras saírem de seus lábios

 _Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

Atraindo garotas com hipóteses

 _Haven´t you heard the word of your body?_

Você não ouviu o seu corpo?

Enquanto Quinn andava pelo corredor com seu passe balançando em sua mão, ela ouviu uma canção. Não qualquer voz. A voz era uma sereia, atraindo-a para o auditório. Ela abriu a porta e entrou pelos fundos. Ela podia ver Rachel no palco principal atrás do microfone.

 _Don´t feel a thing, you wish_

Não sentir nada, você deseja

 _Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

Pegar pérolas com as pontas dos meus dedos

 _Holding her hand like some little tease_

Segurar a mão dela como provocação

 _Haven´t you heard the word of my wanting?_

Você não ouviu a voz do meu querer?

Quinn não podia arrancar seus olhos de Rachel enquanto esta cantava. A música e como Rachel cantava fazia Quinn fraca a ponto de sentir seus joelhos fraquejarem. Ela se inclinou na parede dos fundos e sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo.

 _O, I´m gonna be wounded_

Ó, eu ficarei ferida

 _O, I´m gonna be your wound_

Ó, eu seria sua ferida

 _O, I´m gonna bruise you_

Ó, eu machucarei você

 _O, you´re gonna be my bruise_

Ó, você será meu machucado

 _Just too unreal, all this…_

Irreal demais isso tudo…

 _Watching his world slip through my fist_

Assistir o mundo dele escorrer pelo meu punho

 _Playing with her in your fantasies_

Brincar com ela em suas fantasias

 _Haven´t you heard the word – how I want you?_

Você não ouviu a palavra – de como eu te quero?

A loira fechou os olhos para absorver a canção do melhor jeito que podia. Ela queria fazer todos os sentimentos negativos na voz de Rachel irem embora. Ela queria que Rachel cantasse novamente aquelas músicas de Celine Dion sobre amor e estar apaixonada. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e viu a luz fazer o cabelo de Rachel brilhar e seus olhos cintilarem. Quinn mordeu o lábio e bateu o passe em sua perna.

 _O, I´m gonna be wounded_

Ó, eu ficarei ferida

 _O, I´m gonna be your wound_

Ó, eu seria sua ferida

 _O, I´m gonna bruise you_

Ó, eu machucarei você

 _O, you´re gonna be my bruise_

Ó, você será meu machucado

Rachel olhou pra audiência enquanto soltava um agudo. A música não tinha sido escrito assim, ela só precisava desse grito.

Quando a nota acabou ela levou um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Luz nos fundos do auditório chamou sua atenção. Ela viu enquanto a porta dos fundos fechava. Quem quer que fosse, ganhou um show bem ruim. Se ela soubesse que alguém iria assistir, ela teria dado mais de si.

Ela deu mais uma olhada em sua plateia imaginaria, Rachel saiu do palco.

Rachel se mexeu pela sala do coral até o glee começar, arrumando as cadeiras, vendo partituras e empilhando CDs. Quando a sineta tocou ela ficou aliviada por não ter que ficar mais sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela foi até a cadeira na frene e sentou nela, cruzando as pernas e pacientemente o resto dos seus colegas de equipe.

Brittany e Santana foram as primeiras a chegar, de mindinhos dados. Santana mandou um olhar de aviso pra Rachel antes de se sentar em seu lugar com Brittany nos fundos. Rachel trincou os dentes. Ela ficou ligeiramente ofendida por Santana pensar que Rachel não se importava com Quinn ou a reputação de Quinn.

Todos os outros entraram, conversando sobre uma coisa e outra. Todos com exceção da pessoa que Rachel estivera esperando o dia inteiro pra ver. Seus olhos estavam fixos no relógio enquanto os minutos passavam e Quinn não passava pela porta.

Finalmente Sr. Schue entrou e sorriu pro grupo, "Tudo bem garotos, vamos começar."

O treino passou sem maiores problemas, na maior parte porque Sr. Schue deu um solo pra Rachel que decidiu que quanto mais ela cantasse, melhor ela ficaria. Quanto mais ela se movia, menos tempo ela tinha pra pensar.

Ela tirou o telefone para perguntar a seu pai se eles precisavam de algo em casa, quando viu uma mensagem. Ela rapidamente abriu a mensagem de Quinn. Você pode vir hoje à noite lá pelas oito?

Rachel respondeu o mais rápido que seus dedos podiam digitar. O problema agora era achar o que fazer por três horas.

* * *

Rachel foi pra casa e foi direto pro quarto. Ela se trocou e subiu no elíptico, pensando que ela talvez pudesse queimar um pouco da excitação. Entretanto depois de meia hora na máquina, ela praticamente pulou pro chuveiro. Então ela levou um tempo secando e esticando o cabelo, o que comeu uma boa porção do tempo.

O pai dela a chamou para jantar faltando uma hora antes dela siar correndo até a casa de Quinn. Já tinha passado quarenta e oito horas desde que estivera sozinha com a loira e ela estava se coçando de vontade por um tempo de qualidade.

Rachel tentou levar um tempo para comer o jantar. Ela corou a comida em pedacinhos e conversou bastante com os pais sobre o dia dela e o coral.

Finalmente, chegou a hora de ir até a casa de Quinn. Estava ficando escuro lá fora quando ela abraçou os pais e disse aonde estava indo. Eles disseram a ela pra dizer oi para Quinn por eles.

Quando Rachel estacionou na porta da casa de Quinn, ela olhou pra janela do quarto desta. Estava escuro. Então ela olhou o resto da casa. Parecia que a maioria das luzes de dentro estavam desligadas também. Ela franziu a testa, imaginando se Quinn teria esquecido que ela estava vindo. Mas o carro de Quinn estava na garagem então Rachel foi até a porta da frente de qualquer forma e bateu.

A porta abriu quase imediatamente. Quinn estava parada lá com seu vestido típico branco. Antes dela encontrar Quinn, Rachel estava convencida de que ninguém podia vestir bem branco. Quinn provou que ela estava errada. O cabelo de Quinn estava livremente sobre seus ombros e seus olhos pareciam mais iluminados do que Rachel se lembrava.

Quinn deu um sorriso deslumbrante e correu a mão pelo cabelo. "Oi."

"Oi," Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Quinn não parecia tão feliz assim há muito tempo.

Quinn agarrou Rachel e a puxou pra dentro, fechando a porta por trás delas. Rachel podia ouvir uma música suave no recinto e viu que todas as luzes da casa estavam diminuídas. Haviam velas acesas por todo lado, iluminando a sala com um brilho dourado.

Rachel virou pra Quinn que apenas sorriu pra ela e a levou pro sofá. Ambas se sentaram e Quinn virou na direção de Rachel com as mãos no colo.

"O que está acontecendo, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, ainda um pouco impressionada com o jeito que a casa estava. Ela imediatamente sentiu que era fácil se sentar no sofá no brilho eufórico com a música relaxando os músculos dela. Ela tirou os sapatos e sentou sobre as pernas.

A loira respirou longa e profundamente, "Eu – hum – Santana me disse sobre o que você e Finn estavam conversando hoje."

"Oh," Rachel suspirou, seu bom humor começando a escapar.

Quinn deslizou a mão dela por debaixo da mão de Rachel, tentando fazê-la olhá-la nos olhos, "É assim que você realmente se sente?"

Rachel concordou culpadamente. Ela olhou pra mão de Quinn, gentilmente segurando a dela.

Quinn lambeu os lábios, "Você realmente me quer? A bagunça toda?"

"Claro," a morena riu.

A Cheerio sorriu antes de ficar seria novamente. "Você... me ama?"

Rachel olhou bem nos olhos de Quinn e confirmou com a cabeça com confiança. Ela queria que Quinn soubesse que ela tinha certeza. Ela queria que ela soubesse que ela não tinha reservas sobre colocar seu coração à prova.

Quinn sorriu triste. "Eu sei que eu estive sendo super bi-polar, ou talvez até mesmo tri-polar, mas eu só estava... Eu estava confusa. Eu meio que ainda estou. Eu nuca quis estar com ninguém o tanto quanto eu quero estar com você. Eu realmente não entendo tudo que estou sentindo, mas..." Quinn parou. Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, "Eu totalmente tinha todo esse discurso memorizado, mas agora eu não consigo lembrar o resto dele."

Rachel riu e correu os dedos pelo cabelo loiro escondendo o rosto de Quinn, "Está tudo bem. Eu posso esperar você pegar suas anotações."

Quinn riu e olhou pra Rachel. Elas ficaram ali sentadas olhando uma pra outra alguns segundos antes da loira continuar, "Eu amo você."

Os olhos de Rachel pareciam que estavam prontos pra sair das órbitas. Mesmo que ela tivesse escutado Quinn, ainda assim ela perguntou, "O que?"

"Eu amo você," Quinn disse a ela, apertando a mão de Rachel suavemente. "Eu acho que eu já estou há algum tempo, só levei um pouco de tempo para descobrir exatamente o que era."

Um sorriso de mil watts apareceu no rosto de Rachel. Ela olhou sobre o ombro por qualquer sinal da mãe de Quinn porque ela realmente queria beijar Quinn.

"Mamãe está fora pelos próximos dois dias," Quinn sorriu, "Alguém subornou a nova co-capitã das Cheerios para mandar minha mãe para um spa no Adirondacks."

"Nova co-capitã?" Rachel perguntou com um olhar pensativo.

"Santana mostrou um plástico e minha mãe estava fora de casa," Quinn deu um sorrisinho.

"Você deixou ela se tornar co-capitã para que sua mãe nos deixasse a sós?" Rachel perguntou, ainda não acreditando.

Quinn deu de ombros, "Já está valendo a pena."

Rachel praticamente se jogou em Quinn, beijando-a com força pressionando nas almofadas por debaixo delas. Quinn riu pra sair do beijo e tomou o rosto de Rachel gentilmente em suas mãos acariciando as bochechas. Então ela abaixou o rosto de Rachel para o dela e afetuosamente a beijou.

Antes que mãos começassem a querer explorar, Quinn se afastou. "Há outra coisa que eu quero mostrar você."

"Mostrar-me?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso safado.

"Não sou eu," Quinn beijou a bochecha de Rachel e a puxou do sofá.

Elas subiram as escadas e Rachel notou que elas estavam andando sobre pétalas de flores. Ela olhou pra Quinn que estava olhando pra frente com um sorriso nervoso. Rachel olhou pra baixo pra trilha de pétalas que acabava na porta fechada do quarto de Quinn.

"Feche os olhos," Quinn instruiu e foi pra trás de Rachel. Ela colocou as mãos no quadril de Rachel e esperou até Rachel fechar os olhos.

Rachel sentiu Quinn arrodeá-la, presumivelmente par abrir a porta, e então Quinn gentilmente a empurrou pra dentro do quarto. Elas deram mais alguns passos antes de Quinn sussurrar para Rachel, "Abra os olhos."

Quando a garota menor tirou as mãos da frente do rosto, ela viu que a cama de Quinn tinha sido feita cuidadosamente. Ela viu todas as pétalas de flores por todo o chão do quarto e as velas que estavam acesas em cada superfície. Ela virou e olhou pra Quinn cujos olhos estavam brilhando à luz de velas.

"Isso vai parecer realmente estúpido," Quinn de repente perdeu toda a auto confiança e abaixou o olhar, focando em uma pétala de rosa claro perto do pé da cama, "Mas eu estava pensando que, se eu deixasse romântico o suficiente isso compensaria sua primeira vez. Tipo, essa poderia ser sua nova primeira vez."

Rachel deixou as palavras de Quinn serem absorvidas antes de jogar os braços ao redor dela. "Isso foi a coisa mais fofa que alguém já fez por mim."

Quinn finalmente sorriu, "Você não acha que é brega?"

"É incrivelmente fofo," Rachel moveu a cabeça pra cima e seus lábios encontraram os de Quinn.

Rachel foi recuando em direção a cama e puxou Quinn com ela. Quando a parte de trás das pernas dela bateram na cama, Rachel sentou puxando Quinn pra baixo. A Cheerio conseguiu colocar os joelhos, um de cada lado de Rachel, antes de cair sobre a garota menor.

O vento aumentou lá fora, criando um som de ventania batendo nas janelas. Quase sobrepôs a música que estava no ar, mas nenhuma garota notou. Elas estavam em seu próprio mundo.

Rachel colocou as mãos na cintura de Quinn, preocupada que ela caísse pra trás. A loira sorriu com o gesto e se afastou para olhar nos olhos de Rachel. Ela gentilmente acariciou o cabelo de Rachel antes de beijá-la novamente, dessa vez a empurrando pra deitar na cama.

De alguma forma, elas se colocaram sobre os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama. Depois de alguns minutos se beijando gentil e apaixonadamente, Rachel as virou para que Quinn ficasse por debaixo dela. A loira ficou tensa quando isso aconteceu. Quinn se afastou de novo e olhou o rosto de Rachel. Tudo que ela achou foi amor e adoração e isso era mais do que o suficiente pra ela. Ela relaxou de volta na cama e deixou Rachel tomar o controle.

Algumas horas depois quando ambas estavam nuas e abraçadinhas, Quinn ficou contente por deixar Rachel fazer o que ela quis fazer. Ambas alcançaram novos níveis naquela noite.

Rachel se aconchegou o tanto que pode em Quinn e suspirou contente, "Essa foi a melhor primeira vez de todas."

Quinn riu e beijou Rachel. Ela amava que toda vez que ela beijava Rachel parecia a primeira vez. "Estou contente por você aprovar."

Rachel colocou a cabeça sobre o cotovelo e olhou pra Quinn, "Foi melhor que a sua primera vez?"

"Um milhão de vezes melhor," Quinn passou a mão pela lateral de Rachel por cima do cobertor que cobria ambas.

Um toque alto interrompeu o momento. Rachel reconheceu como o seu toque de chamada. Ela se inclinou pro lado da cama e desenterrou o telefone da bagunça de roupas no chão. Quando ela viu que era seu pai ela ficou desapontada. Ele provavelmente diria a ela que era hora de ir pra casa e ela queria ficar aqui com Quinn pra sempre.

Ela pressionou o botão de atender e deitou de volta ao lado de Quinn, "Oi pai."

"Oi querida," ele respondeu, "Eu não sei se você notou, mas tem uma enorme tempestade de neve acontecendo."

"Sério?" Rachel pegou o cobertor e foi até a janela. Ela moveu a cortina para o lado e viu que havia um cobertor de neve branca no chão e que estava rapidamente caindo do céu. Ela sentiu Quinn andando por trás dela e olhando pela janela sobre seu ombro.

"É," seu pai disse em seu ouvido, "tem jeito de você ficar com Quinn hoje à noite? Nós realmente não queremos você dirigindo com esse tempo."

Quinn fingiu pensar um pouco antes de Rachel dar uma apressada na loira com um ombro, "Claro," Quinn beijou o ombro de Rachel.

"Sim, está tudo bem se eu ficar aqui," Rachel disse ao pai.

"Bom," ele disse a ela, "Certifique-se de acordar a tempo para aula amanhã. Você provavelmente vai ter um dia de folga mas certifique-se antes de dormir."

"Okay, pai," Rachel sorriu.

"Nós te amamos querida e se você precisar de qualquer coisa nos avise," ele disse a ela.

"Eu amo você também," Rachel disse e virou na direção de Quinn, "Tchau."

"Tchau," ele disse e desligou.

Rachel jogou o telefone de volta na bagunça de roupas no chão, "Parece que será só você e eu presas nessa tempestade de neve."

Quinn envolveu Rachel com os braços e a puxou pra mais perto, "Nossa, eu espero que consigamos pensar em algo para fazer."

Rachel se afastou o suficiente para beijar Quinn antes de ambas começarem a dar risadinhas. Ambas correram pra cama e pularam nela caindo uma na outra.


	26. Capítulo 26

"Dia de neve!" Quinn correu pro quarto dela e pulou na cama onde Rachel ainda estava dormindo.

Rachel riu e colocou um travesseiro sobre a cabeça, "Sério?"

"Bem, meio dia de neve," a loira corrigiu a declaração anterior. "Nós temos que ir pra escola ao meio dia."

A garota menor rolou, "Que horas são?"

"Hora de levantar, dorminhoca," Quinn puxou o travesseiro de Rachel e começou a encher o rosto dela de beijos.

"Por que?" Rachel choramingou, mas sorriu e colocou as mãos nas costas de Quinn.

"Porque Brittany me ligou de seis e meia só pra me dizer que estava nevando," Quinn riu, "E nós vamos lá fora e fingir que somos Brittany e amamos a neve só porque está lá."

A morena esfregou os olhos, "Podemos comer primeiro? Eu tenho problemas em ser uma gazela saltitante de estômago vazio."

Quinn riu e fez cocegas em Rachel até ela se contorcer pra longe dela. "Ok. Eu acho que eu posso te alimentar."

Elas desceram juntas e Rachel caiu no sofá. Ela pegou o controle e ligou a TV. Quinn tirou o controle da mão de Rachel e disse, "Nós deveríamos estar comendo."

"Você disse que iria me alimentar," Rachel olhou pra Quinn enquanto a loira sentava ao lado dela. Rachel moveu a cabeça para o colo de Quinn.

Quinn colocou a mão dela na barriga de Rachel, gentilmente fazendo carinho na área embaixo da mão dela. "Eu irei. Você só tem que me dizer o que você quer."

"Eu não me importo," Rachel parou a mão de Quinn com a própria e entrelaçou os dedos de ambas. "O que for mais fácil. Eu posso fazer algo se você quiser."

"Não, eu pego," Quinn insistiu, "Eu só –"

"West Side Story!" Rachel gritou enquanto Quinn passava pelo guia de programação.

Quinn colocou a cabeça de volta no sofá, "Você não vê isso o tempo todo?"

"Há uma razão," Rachel deu um sorrisinho, "É incrível."

Quinn virou pro filme e se levantou do sofá, "Eu vou ver o que tem na cozinha."

Rachel não a escutou. Ela já estava perdida no filme. Quinn apenas sacudiu a cabeça e foi pra cozinha. Ela verificou a dispensa e a geladeira antes de decidir que elas não tinham nada decente para comer.

Quando ela voltou pra sala ela ouviu Rachel suspirar, "Eu estou tão apaixonada por Natalie Wood."

Quinn limpou a garganta atrás do sofá e Rachel virou com um sorriso malandro, "Mas eu estou tão mais apaixonada por você?"

A Cheerio riu, "Boa salvação." Ela se encostou nas costas do sofá, "Nós não temos nada para comer."

"Oh, não," Rachel disse sem muita comoção, seus olhando voltando pra TV.

A loira olhou Rachel antes de subir as escadas. Ela rapidamente colocou algumas roupas quentes e desceu pra onde Rachel ainda estava perdida no mundo dos Sharks e dos Jets.

Alguns segundos depois, Rachel sentiu algo frio e molhado bater no seu rosto. Ela voou do sofá e gritou, "Quinn!" As mãos dela estavam tirando a neve do rosto enquanto ela olhava chocada pra Quinn que estava se dobrando de tanto rir. Rachel estava fazendo o seu melhor para mandar um olhar furioso pra Quinn, mas era difícil vê-la rindo tanto e tendo dificuldade de ficar de pé.

Rachel cruzou os braços e colocou sua melhor carranca, "Não é engraçado."

Quinn andou até Rachel e deslizou os braços pela cintura da garota menor. Ela manteve seu aperto fraco porque Rachel ainda estava fazendo beicinho de braços cruzados. Quinn deu um sorrisinho, "Eu tive que chamar sua atenção."

"Você podia ter me cutucado ou algo do tipo," Rachel murmurou.

Quinn riu, "Isso não teria funcionado. Eu não quero ter que competir com Natalie Woods pela sua atenção."

"Wood," Rachel corrigiu.

A loira rolou os olhos, "Eu, ao contrário de Natalie Wood, estou tentando achar algo pra você comer. Eu vou ter que começar a pedir mais comida vegana da minha mãe."

Rachel finalmente descruzou os braços e olhou pra Quinn, "Você não precisa. Nós podemos ir naquela bodega que tem em alguns quarteirões."

"Bodega?" Quinn perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"É assim que é chamado em Nova York," Rachel sorriu, "Eu tenho que saber a língua antes de tomar Broadway de assalto."

Quinn riu, "Oh, okay. Nós podemos ir na bodega e conseguir algo pro café da manhã."

Rachel olhou pra Quinn, "Não é justo eu não poder ficar brava com você."

"Eu gosto," Quinn deu um selinho nos lábios de Rachel antes de puxá-la de volta pelas escadas para que ela se vestisse.

Elas andaram de braços dados enquanto a neve continuava a cair ao redor delas. Enquanto elas dobravam numa esquina do quarteirão Quinn congelou. Rachel parou quando seu braço parou com Quinn. "O que houve?"

Quinn sorriu e soltou o braço de Rachel, pegando a mão dela e a puxando pra trás de uma árvore.

"O que?" Rachel perguntou novamente.

A loira sorriu malandramente, "Eu vi Brittany e Santana."

"O que estamos escondendo?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn se abaixou e pegou um pouco de neve. E enrolou em uma bola.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, "Santana vai matar você. Eu não fico bem de preto." Ela olhou por trás da árvore e viu Santana e Brittany andando pela calçada de mindinhos dados do outro lado da rua.

"Eu acho que ficarei bem," Quinn olhou pela rua para as duas Cheerios que estavam distraídas. Ela jogou a bola de neve antes de se abaixar novamente por trás da arvore. Ambas se esconderam atrás da árvore e olharam pela rua. Ela viu Santana olhar ao redor e espanar neve da jaqueta de couro das Cheerios.

Brittany as pegou olhando por trás da árvore. Ela sorriu e cutucou Santana, então apontou para as duas garotas maliciosas olhando por trás da árvore.

"Fabray!" Santana gritou, mas tinha um leve sorrisinho. Ela pegou alguma neve e começou a atravessar a rua. "Berry!"

Com uma rápida olhada uma pra outra, Rachel e Quinn saíram correndo. Santana saiu correndo atrás delas. Quinn desceu pra rua, que ainda não tinha visto um limpador de neve e correu pro meio arrastando Santana pra rua também.

"Rach?" a voz inocente de Brittany chamou.

Rachel virou pra ver Brittany parada ao lado dela com uma bola de neve na mão. A loira jogou em Rachel, mas todos os seus anos de desvio de raspadinha tornaram-na tão ágil que ela desviou da bola de neve. Entretanto, Brittany estava preparada e atingiu Rachel com uma reserva.

Rachel e riu e pegou um pouco de neve, mas ao invés de jogar em Brittany ela sorriu pra loira e olhou pra Santana e Quinn que estavam ambas abaixadas atrás de árvores, jogando bola de neve uma na outra. Brittany entendeu e pegou outra. Ambas jogaram as bolas de neve. A de Brittany atingiu Santana no braço enquanto a de Rachel explodiu na árvore na frente de Quinn.

Isso iniciou uma guerra de bola de neve completamente nova. Santana correu na direção de Brittany e a jogou num banco de neve. Brittany riu e tentou se contorcer para fora do aperto de Santana.

Rachel tinha conseguido fugir de Quinn e se esconder. Ela podia ver Quinn do seu esconderijo e tão logo Quinn passou, ela pegou uma mão de neve e a gola da camiseta de Quinn. Ela enfiou neve dentro da camiseta de Quinn e saiu correndo na direção oposta.

"Ah!" Quinn gritou e tentou sacudir a neve pra fora da camiseta. Então ela viu Rachel fugindo. Ela saiu correndo atrás dela, facilmente alcançando-a. Ela agarrou o pulso de Rachel e a girou. Ela tropeçou pra trás e suas costas bateram em uma árvore. Quinn apertou Rachel que estava presa entre Quinn e a árvore.

"Uh," a proximidade de Quinn estava tornando difícil para Rachel pensar. "Eu uh – nós devíamos hum..."

Quinn rapidamente beijou a bochecha de Rachel e se afastou. Ela pegou a mão de Rachel e a puxou pra longe da árvore.

Elas andaram até onde Santana e Brittany estavam se beijando na neve. Quinn limpou a garganta e Santana relutantemente se afastou de Brittany. "Nós vamos comprar comida e voltar pra minha casa pro café da manhã. Querem vir?"

Santana deixou Brittany responder, esta concordou.

Todas foram no pequeno mercado no fim da rua. Brittany e Quinn foram cozinhar enquanto Rachel e Santana sentaram desconfortavelmente na sala. A TV estava ligada mas nenhuma das duas estava realmente assistindo.

"Olhe," Santana finalmente disse, "Q é a minha garota. Nós somos amigas desde o jardim de infância. Ela é razão pela qual eu sou Cheerio. Não importa o que passe entre a gente, ela ainda é minha garota. Então o que quer que você esteja fazendo com ela, é melhor você ter a maldita certeza de que você nunca, jamais irá machucá-la. Ou você será machucada. Muito. Entendeu?"

Rachel olhou Santana e se enrolou no lado dela do sofá, tentando se afastar o máximo possível de Santana, "Entendi." Depois de alguns segundos, Rachel perguntou, "Como estão as coisas entre você e Brittany?"

Santana franziu a testa, "Por que você se importa?"

"Vocês estavam se beijando no banco de neve," Rachel deu de ombros, "Achei que devia perguntar."

"Nós estamos bem. Nós sempre estamos bem," Santana suspirou. Ela virou a cabeça, "E você e Q? E a escola e todo o resto?"

"Eu não sei," Rachel passou o dedo pela bainha da jaqueta, "É com ela. O status social dela como co-capitã das Cheerios quer dizer que ela é que tem algo a perder."

Santana sorriu à menção de que Quinn agora era uma co-capitã. Isso soava bom e tinha custado metade da mesada dela. Ela concordou, "Você está certa em deixá-la decidir."

Rachel estava prestes a responder quando Brittany entrou na sala com o café nas mãos. Quinn não estava muito longe. Ela sorriu pra Rachel e deu o prato pra ela. Rachel sorriu de volta pra ela.

Não levou muito tempo para elas engolirem a comida. Elas eram adolescentes.

"Então," Quinn olhou as garotas na sala. Ela sorriu e sentou ao lado de Rachel, passando os braços ao redor da garota menor, "Alguém tem alguma ideia do que fazer até meio dia?"

Brittany sussurrou na orelha de Santana e a co-capitã das Cheerios sorriu.

"O que?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco de fora.

Santana deu um sorrisinho, "Não é nada."

"Uh, que nojo," Quinn fingiu desprezo, "Vocês duas podem conseguir manter as coisas não pornográficas por algumas horas?"

"Contanto que você consiga," Santana respondeu.

Os olhos de Brittany se acenderam porque sua mente não estava prestando atenção em Quinn e Santana. Ela olhou pra Quinn, "Lembra quando éramos pequenas e nevava lá fora? Nós brincávamos dentro de casa e então minha mãe nos fazia chocolate quente e nós armávamos uma tenda."

Quinn riu, "Você quer fazer uma tenda, B?"

A Cheerio concordou.

Santana teria feito um comentário sarcástico se não fosse Brittany a sugerir. Ao invés disso ela se levantou, "o armário de lençol é no mesmo lugar, Q?"

Quinn concordou. Ela beijou a bochecha de Rachel antes de sair do sofá.

Brittany foi a única que pareceu notar o decair de Rachel. A loira sentou ao lado de Rachel e perguntou, "O que foi?"

Rachel deu de ombros, "Eu acho que só... eu nunca fiz coisas assim antes. Eu sempre fui muito madura para meus pares e eu tenho sido de alta manutenção desde o nascimento. A maior parte da minha infância foi passada sozinha no quarto assistindo musicais de 1940."

Brittany abraçou Rachel, "Nós podemos totalmente fazer todas as coisas que eu, Quinn e Santana costumávamos fazer. Algumas vezes eu e Santana ainda fazemos algumas delas. Quero dizer, semana passada nós totalmente brincamos de médico por três horas e –"

"Brit!" Santana gritou enquanto voltava com um braço cheio de cobertores, "Rachel não precisa saber disso."

Rachel olhou pra Santana com olhos arregalados.

"O que?" a Cheerio derrubou os cobertores no braço da cadeira.

"Você me chamou de Rachel," Rachel sorriu, "Eu não achava que você realmente soubesse meu nome."

Santana rolou os olhos, "Não se acostume."

Quando Quinn voltou, os cobertores começaram a subir. Não levou muito tempo até elas terem transformado a sala de estar em uma cidade de tendas.

"Bem," Rachel olhou pras três Cheerios de uma vez, já que estavam todas dentro da tenda, "E agora?"

Quinn olhou pra Santana que deu de ombros. Então elas se voltaram pra Brittany. A loira pensou por um momento então adicionou, "Verdade ou desafio."

"Não, se eu não estiver bêbada," Santana respondeu.

"Você não pode ir pra escola bêbada," Brittany disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mund.

Quinn olhou pro telefone, "Nós só temos duas horas antes de precisamos ir, então que tal um filme?"

Isso começou uma discussão sobre o que ver. Depois de discutir por alguns minutos, Brittany finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Rachel decidiu que ela precisava dominar aquela coisa de beicinho que Brittany fazia, pois todo mundo cedia.

Depois que o conto de Peter Pan foi visto na tv por elas, Brittany e Santana saíram pra pegar o carro desta. A neve nas ruas tinha derretido e agora já havia um carro perdido passando.

"Bem," Rachel olhou Quinn que estava pegando as coisas dela pra escola; "Eu acho que te vejo na escola."

Quinn concordou e beijou Rachel, tirando um sorriso da garota menor. "Tenha cuidado."

"Você também," Rachel girou as chaves ao redor do dedo.

"Amo você," a loira sorriu e beijou Rachel novamente.

"Eu amo você também," Rachel disse e suspirou no braço de Quinn. Então ela se afastou e acenou, "Então.."

"Eu estarei logo atrás de você," Quinn riu com as táticas de enrolação de Rachel. "Eu totalmente iria com você, mas eu tenho treino e você não quer esperar que isso acabe. Treinadora fica brava quando neva e nos faz treinar por mais tempo."

"Okay," Rachel concordou. Ela abriu a porta da frente e Quinn a seguiu, fechando a casa enquanto Rachel ia com cuidado pro carro dela.

O motivo pelo qual Rachel estava realmente enrolando era porque ela queria a opinião de Quinn de como elas deviam lidar com a escola, mas parecia que a mente da loira não estava preocupada com isso. Rachel parou com a mão na maçaneta do carro. Ela olhou e viu Quinn olhando pensativamente pra ela. Quando Quinn viu Rachel olhando pra ela, ela sorriu e assoprou um beijo na direção dela antes de entrar no carro.

Rachel sorriu e entrou no carro. Ela pensou que ela saberia como Quinn queria lidar com isso muito em breve.


	27. Capítulo 27

**N/T: Estava de férias e acabei esquecendo de postar, mas hoje venho com os dois últimos dessa fic e dizer que vou passar um mês e meio sem postar nada, voltando com a fic Brittana, depois outra Faberry. Qualquer pedido é só fazer aqui ;) Twitter: Black_Sphynxy**

Rachel andava pelo corredor cantarolando uma das muitas músicas da Broadway que ela amava. Ela tinha tido um ótimo começo de dia e desde que suas aulas de matemática e história tinham sido puladas, era ainda melhor. Ela tinha acabado de sair da aula de Química onde o professor passara um filme então ela não teve que ir pras outras aulas.

Enquanto ela passava por Finn no corredor, ele sorriu pra ela e levantou a cabeça cumprimentando-a. Ela sorriu de volta e acenou. Puck, de fato, reconhecera sua existência. Ele até assobiou com força enquanto ela passava por ele.

Ela riu e virou pra olhá-lo sobre o ombro. Ele deu uma piscada antes de uma Cheerio ir até ele, roubando sua atenção. Quando ela virou de volta, viu Mercedes. Ela apontou pra ela, movendo o dedo da cabeça de Rachel para os sapatos e mostrou os polegares aprovando.

Rachel estava convencida de que o dia não podia ficar ruim. Os caras tinham sido legais com ela. Mercedes gostara da sua roupa. Quinn tinha confessado o amor dela noite passada e essa manhã. Brittany e Santana tinha saído com elas essa manhã, se divertindo novamente como quando eram garotinhas.

A única coisa que podia tornar tudo ainda melhor era se ela tivesse visto Quinn desde que chegara à escola. Elas estavam um pouco atrasadas então entraram juntas, mas elas se separaram na porta da frente pra correr pra aula.

Enquanto ela virava o corredor, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que ela não viu Quinn parada com Brittany e Santana no armário que as últimas duas dividiam. Ela também não viu as duas Cheerios genéricas que andavam mal intencionadas na direção dela, cada uma com uma raspadinha colorida diferente nas mãos.

Quinn viu Rachel no segundo que ela virou o corredor. Rachel parecia agradavelmente preocupada, fazendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Quinn. Rapidamente desapareceu quando ela viu algumas Cheerios calouras andando com má intenção pelo corredor. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela viu enquanto as calouras jogavam as raspadinhas em Rachel. A cantora derrubou os livros no chão com o choque do frio e tirou a bebida dos olhos.

Santana viu o que aconteceu e antes que ela pudesse agarrar Quinn, a loira estava andando em disparada pelo corredor. Ela e Brittany correram atrás de Quinn.

"Ei!" Quinn chamou atrás das Cheerios.

As duas garotas viraram e se acovardaram quando viu a co-capitã encarando-as. Quinn passou completamente por Rachel e parou bem diante das garotas.

"Uh – oi Quinn," uma delas disse.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Quinn ordenou.

A que já tinha falado antes respondeu, "Nós jogamos uma raspadinha numa nerd. Eu – eu pensava que – você viu o que ela estava usando hoje? E o cabelo dela –"

Uma raiva efervescente queimou nos olhos de Quinn. A Cheerio incrivelmente idiota foi extremamente sortuda por Santana ter conseguido chegar a Quinn, no meio do pulo e a puxar de volta.

"Solte-me," Quinn disse, tentando se soltar de Santana.

Santana conseguiu manter um bom aperto nela e virou pra Brittany, "Leve Rachel pro vestiário." Brittany pegou os livros de Rachel e levou Rachel embora, parando apenas um momento para colocar os livros de Rachel dentro do armário dela e de Santana.

Santana então virou pras duas Cheerios. "É melhor vocês duas saírem daqui, porra, antes que eu a deixe ir porque ambas são malditamente idiotas para correr quando tiveram a chance."

Ambas viraram e saíram correndo tão rápido quanto podiam. Quinn ainda estava tentando se soltar.

"Respira, Q," Santana disse a ela e soltou o aperto.

A loira finalmente disse, "Me deixa. Eu tenho que ir até Rachel."

"Quinn," Santana agarrou o braço de Quinn e disse, "Ela já levou raspadinha na cara antes. Brittany está ajudando-a. Ela está bem. Eu preciso saber que eu posso soltar você e você não vai agir como uma psicopata pra cima daquelas calouras idiotas."

"Eu não vou," Quinn puxou o braço pra longe de Santana.

A Capitã das Cheerios foi pelo corredor para o vestiário das Cheerios. Lá elas acharam Brittany e Rachel paradas na frente de uma das pias diligentemente esfregando a mistura. Brittany falou consigo mesma, "Eu pensei que raspadinha azul e vermelha virava raspadinha roxa."

"Você está bem?" Quinn perguntou tão logo os olhos de Rachel encontraram os dela.

Rachel acenou, "Estou bem. Isso acontece comigo pelo menos duas vezes por semana."

Quinn colocou a mão no braço de Brittany enquanto a dançarina estava passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Rachel, "Deixe comigo."

Brittany olhou pra Quinn, então pra Santana. A co-capitã pegou a mão de Brittany, "Vamos, B. Vamos nos atrasar."

Quinn olhou pra Santana e elas compartilharam um pequeno aceno compreensivo antes de Santana e Brittany desaparecerem pela porta.

Quinn andou até as profundezas do vestiário. Rachel ouviu um armário abrir e fechar. Então Quinn retornou com uma cadeira de plástico vermelha e uma pequena bolsa. Ela colocou a cadeira diante da pia e a bolsa na pia ao lado delas.

"Sente," Quinn instruiu.

Rachel concordou sem falar nada porque Quinn estava sendo completamente cuidadosa. Depois de Quinn limpar o cabelo de Rachel e começar a aplicar o xampu da bolsa, Quinn baixinho disse à Rachel, "Me desculpe."

"Não é sua culpa," Rachel deu de ombros.

Quinn respirou profundamente, "Não é por isso que estou me desculpando." Ela gentilmente começou a enxaguar o cabelo de Rachel. Ela virou pra bolsa e tirou o condicionador. Ela passou o condicionador pelo cabelo e continuou, "Me desculpe por todas as vezes que eu joguei raspadinha em você ou ri quando alguém fez o mesmo. Eu fui realmente uma pessoa horrível pra você."

Rachel esticou o braço e colocou uma mão confortadora no antebraço de Quinn, "Bem, você não é agora e isso é tudo que importa."

"Como pode você não ter feito nada contra mim?" Quinn perguntou, amorosamente enxaguando o cabelo de Rachel novamente.

Rachel ficou calada enquanto Quinn desligava a água e enrolava o cabelo de Rachel. Quinn pegou um dos secadores das paredes, mas não o ligou. Ela queria a resposta de Rachel.

"Eu acho que no começo foi porque eu pensei que algum dia eu seria ridiculamente rica e você e Santana iriam me implorar pra ser minhas assistentes pessoais e então eu poderia mandar vocês fazerem tarefas ridículas pra mim," Rachel explicou, floreando um pouco para que Quinn se sentisse melhor. Funcionou e Quinn sorriu timidamente. Rachel continuou enquanto ela secava seu cabelo com uma toalha, "Então eu acho que eu vi algo em você que me fez... pensar sobre você."

"O que você quer dizer?" Quinn se inclinou na pia atrás dela.

"Quero dizer que eu acho que eu vi uma rachadura na persona "Alta vadia no comando," Rachel olhou bem nos olhos de Quinn enquanto explicava. "Eu queria saber o que estava por trás dela então eu assisti você de longe, o que tornou-se mais fácil quando você se juntou ao coral. Então eu descobri que você é de fato uma humana."

Quinn riu e tirou a toalha de Rachel. Ela entregou o secador e foi de volta pro armário de Cheerio.

Rachel ligou o secador e começou a tentar fazer seu cabelo voltar ao estado normal. Ela levou um tempo ajeitando o cabelo dela e certificando-se de que ele estava todo seco. Levou uns bons dez minutos para finalmente deixar tudo em ordem. Nesse tempo, Quinn ainda não tinha voltado do armário quando ela terminou, então ela colocou o secador de volta na parede e andou em direção aos fundos do vestiário.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa, pois nunca tinha estado antes no vestiário das Cheerios. Ela olhou pras fileiras e fileiras de armário e chuveiros do outro lado da sala. Finalmente ela achou Quinn sentada em um banco na frente do armário dela, encarando-o pensadoramente.

"Você está bem?" Rachel perguntou, andando até Quinn e sentando ao lado dela.

A loira forçou um sorriso e concordou, "Sim. Eu só vim pegar algo pra você vestir." Ela gesticulou pro armário aberto.

Rachel viu que os armários das Cheerios eram o dobro do tamanho normal dos armários normais e Quinn tinha um pequeno cabideiro de roupas pendurado em seu armário. Rachel foi até o armário e começou a mexer nele. Ela adicionou enquanto puxava uma camiseta e examinava-a antes de colocar de volta, "Sabe, eu nunca odiei você."

Quinn olhou pra baixo pras mãos e disse, "Eu odiei você."

Rachel virou e olhou pra Quinn, ligeiramente magoada.

A loira pegou a mão de Rachel e a puxou para o banco ao lado dela, "Eu odiava você porque você não tinha medo de ser quem era. Você tinha orgulho de ser quem era e você nunca fingiu ser outra pessoa. Você era tão... livre." Quinn descansou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel, "Eu fiquei tão envolvida em ser melhor que Taylor e tentei ser o combo perfeito de filha/Cheerio/namorada que eu nunca descobri quem eu era. É por isso que eu era má com você. Eu era invejosa."

Rachel passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Quinn e beijou o topo da cabeça dela, "Eu entendo e eu ainda amo você."

Quinn fechou os olhos e deixou o calor de Rachel envolvê-la. Ela se deixou relaxar por alguns minutos, apenas memorizando como era se sentir cuidada.

Finalmente Rachel falou, "Por mais que eu ame estar sentada com você, nós eventualmente temos que ir pra aula."

"Oh," Quinn sorriu e sentou-se afastando-se do abraço de Rachel, "Eu esqueci totalmente." Ela se levantou e foi até o armário dela. Depois de alguns segundos, ela escolheu uma e deu pra Rachel.

Rachel tirou a camiseta manchada e colocou a nova que Quinn dera à ela. Quinn pegou a camiseta suja e jogou no fundo de seu armário.

Rachel pegou a faixa do armário de Quinn e colocou, "Como estou?"

"Linda," Quinn não queria, mas sorriu.

A morena tirou a faixa, decidindo que Quinn provavelmente estava sendo legal porque ela nunca conseguira se dar bem com faixas de cabeça antes. Ela viu a bolsa de mais cedo que continha o xampu e o condicionador de Quinn. Rachel puxou o xampu e examinou o que continha.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn, "Sem testes em animais. Eu aprovo."

"Eu sei," Quinn sorriu docemente de volta pra Rachel.

"Você comprou isso porque não foi testando em animais?" Rachel perguntou.

"Bem isso e porque cheira maravilhosamente," a loira se aproximou um passo de Rachel, "Mas na maior parte porque você aprovaria." Ela tirou o xampu de Rachel e o olhou antes de colocá-lo de volta, pegou a mochila dela e fechou o armário dela.

Quando ela olhou de volta pra Rachel, a garota menor a surpreendeu com um beijo. Quinn foi rápida em corresponder e Rachel se achou logo depois com as costas pressionadas nos armários e sua frente pressionada em Quinn.

"Hmm Quinn?" Rachel murmurou nos lábios de Quinn.

"Sim, aula, eu sei," Quinn relutantemente se afastou. Ela deu um último beijo em Rachel antes de pegar a mão dela; "Venha, eu te levo até a sala."

Elas foram até a porta do vestiário das Cheerios e Quinn empurrou pra abrir, puxando Rachel pra fora com ela. Rachel ficou imediatamente surpresa que no segundo que elas colocaram o pé da privacidade do vestiário ela não soltou sua mão.

Ao invés disso ela e Quinn continuaram pelos corredores vários até estarem diante da sala de Rachel.

"Eu não tenho nada das minhas coisas," Rachel disse à Quinn.

A loira olhou pela janela da sala de aula, "Seu coração está realmente querendo ir pra aula de Espanhol ou você quer voltar pra minha casa e brincar na tenda?"

"Você não tem treino das Cheerios?" Rachel perguntou.

"Eu posso voltar logo antes de começar," Quinn mudou o peso de um pé pro outro, efetivamente balançando sua saia de Cheerio. Ela viu os olhos de Rachel irem direto pro final da saia e deu um sorrisinho. Bingo.

"Você tem certeza que não precisa –" Rachel murmurou antes de sair do transe, "Quinn Fabray você estava tentando usar seu corpo incrível para me fazer faltar aula."

"Estava funcionando tão bem," Quinn sorriu pra Rachel. Ela deu de ombros, "Ok. Eu vou pra casa sozinha, para minha grande casa vazia e pensar sobre você em sua –"

"Quinn!" Rachel gritou, "Estamos na escola."

Quinn riu, "Okay, tudo bem. Nós ficaremos aqui." Ela se inclinou pra perto de Rachel e perguntou, "Eu posso descer pelo seu buraco?"

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e ficaram gigantes. Quinn estava certa de que Rachel tinha tido um pequeno infarto.

A loira riu, "Eu quero dizer, você quer ir ao seu pequeno esconderijo no auditório. O que você achou que eu disse, perv?"

Rachel finalmente sorriu, "Você fez de propósito." Mas ela as levou para o seu esconderijo.

Não levou muito tempo para elas estarem deitadas nos colchões das líderes e encarando a parte de baixo do palco.

"Então quando você vai pra Nova York?" Quinn perguntou enquanto Rachel deitada ao lado dela, traçava círculos preguiçosos na barriga coberta pelo uniforme.

"No segundo que eu me formar," Rachel respondeu, "Estou fazendo testes pra Julliard, NYU e Columbia ano que vem."

Quinn respirou fundo, "Uau. Eu achava que tinha meu futuro planejado, mas eu não passei do último ano de escola."

"O que você quer fazer?" Rachel perguntou, olhando pro rosto de Quinn. Ela sorriu com o jeito pensativo que fazia o nariz de Quinn franzir quando ela pensava muito.

"Eu não sei," Quinn deu de ombros, "Talvez arte ou fotografia."

"Arte?" Rachel perguntou um pouco surpresa.

Quinn acenou, "Eu acho que é um amor secreto meu," Ela sorriu docemente pra Rachel, "Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém."

"Posso ver algo, algum dia?" Rachel perguntou timidamente.

Quinn parou antes de concordar, "Se você prometer me dar sua opinião honesta."

"Prometo," Rachel sorriu. Ela beijou Quinn docemente, o que logo se tornou um beijo apaixonado.

Assim que a mão de Quinn estava começando a se esgueirar pela camiseta de Rachel, a porta do alçapão abriu e um grito soou por todo o auditório. As garotas se separaram voando e olharam para a nova diretora teatral. O rosto dela estava ficando vermelho e seu corpo obeso sacudiu por debaixo do seu longo vestido flutuante e sua echarpe dramática azul e verde.

"Escritório do Diretor Figgins agora!" ela gritou pras duas, ajustando os óculos e andando.

Quinn e Rachel saíram do buraco rápido e foram pra sala do diretor o mais rápido possível. Elas nem tiveram tempo pra falar uma com a outra porque ambas estavam em pânico.

A loira sentiu seu coração cair quando ela viu a diretora de teatro parada com Treinadora Sylvester no escritório com Figgins. A diretora estava sacudindo os braços e olhando entre Treinadora Sylvester e Figgins.

Rachel gentilmente pegou a mão dela e apertou tentando transmitir confiança apesar de que ela própria não estava muito confiante de que isso ia acabar bem.


	28. Capítulo 28

Quinn e Rachel sentaram na frente da mesa do diretor, ambas com as mãos no colo, como se tocar ou sequer olhar uma pra outra iriam incriminá-las ainda mais.

A diretora de teatro ainda estava agindo como uma lunática, sacudindo os braços como se estivesse pegando fogo. Quinn jurou que ela nunca chamaria Rachel de rainha do drama novamente. Mesmo os mais infames escândalos de diva de Rachel não eram nada comparado a isso.

"Elas desvirtuaram aquele palco!" a mulher apontou acusadoramente pra elas.

Sue cruzou os braços, "Você me tirou do planejamento das rotinas acrobáticas pra isso? Como exatamente elas o desvirtuaram?"

"Elas estavam fornicando no fundo da orquestra," a mulher louca arregalou os olhos pra Figgins.

Rachel, que estava totalmente horrorizada que, primeiro, aquela mulher disse que ela estava fornicando e, segundo, que ela as acusara de fazer isso na escola... durante a aula. "Nós com certeza não estávamos!" Rachel gritou de onde estava sentada.

A diretora olhou pra Treinadora, esperando recrutá-la pro lado dela, "Em um dos colchões de apoio das líderes de torcida."

Quinn ficou quieta enquanto assistia horrorizada, enquanto Rachel e a diretora começavam uma partida de gritos enquanto Figgins tentava acalmá-las. Sue pela primeira vez ficou quieta e contemplativa, o que deixou Quinn ainda mais nervosa.

Pra tornar tudo pior, o sinal tocou, soltando todos das aulas. Então agora o corpo estudantil inteiro iria ver pela parede transparente do escritório do diretor Figgins.

"Oh, Deus, Quinn realmente matou aquelas calouras," Santana sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ela e Brittany passavam pelo escritório.

"Nós estamos terminadas aqui," Sue finalmente disse, com autoridade e finalmente efetivamente silenciando todos na sala. Ela olhou pra Quinn, "Vamos, Q." Sue virou e começou a sair do escritório. Ela adicionou como se fosse um pensamento tardio. "Você também, tamborete."

Quinn já estava correndo pra seguir Sue e Rachel ficou chocada por alguns segundos antes de rapidamente seguir.

Ambas sentiram seus corações acelerarem de pânico quando elas perceberam que Sue estava as levando de volta pra cena do crime. Sue levou-as pra dentro e andou até o alçapão ainda aberto. Ela olhou pra dentro, então o olhar pensativo limpou seu rosto. Ela começou a falar consigo mesma, "Se nós colocarmos essa em cima da que já temos, nós provavelmente conseguiríamos nos safar usando aquele estilingue gigante que eu vi no Mercado Livre." Ela virou pra Quinn, "Quem é a garota menor que temos no time?"

A mente de Quinn correu pelo time inteiro. Tecnicamente, contando peso e corpo, Santana era provavelmente a menor, mas quando a treinadora mencionou um estilingue Quinn percebeu que era perigoso então ela ofereceu uma das calouras que atirou raspadinha em Rachel.

Treinadora concordou, "Certo. Tire esse colchão daqui e leve até a academia." Ela parou pra olhar pra Rachel, "Você é pequena. Como você lida com alturas?"

Rachel congelou no lugar, "Eu vomito e eu... desmaio e eu fico com sangue nasal... convulsões..."

"Que chato," Sue disse antes de sair do auditório.

Quinn olhou pra Rachel totalmente maravilhada. A morena respirou em sinal de alívio que ela tinha conseguido se livrar de duas enrascadas.

Quando a mente de Quinn começou a se mover novamente, ela olhou pelo buraco, "Eu acho que Treinadora Sylvester quer que você seja Cheerio."

"Não se ela quer me atirar de um estilingue gigante," Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

"Então você entraria se ela não quisesse te atirar de um estilingue?" Quinn perguntou, olhando de volta pra Rachel.

A garota menor deu de ombros, "Provavelmente não. Eu já pensei sobre isso e seria legal não receber mais raspadinha na cara, eu deixarei os pompons pra você. Eu coloco pressão suficiente em mim mesma. Eu não preciso que o resto da escola coloque em mim."

Quinn olhou Rachel por um momento, pensamento enevoado seus olhos. Rachel estava prestes a perguntar o que ela estava pensando antes de Quinn inesperadamente fazer uma cambalhota e um giro, com os braços presos ao peito, para dentro do poço da orquestra antes de aterrissar de costas no colchão.

Rachel olhou pra baixo pra Quinn que estava sorrindo pra ela do colchão, "Estou impressionada."

Quinn sorriu, "Estou contente que meu corpo ainda lembra como fazer os movimentos de ginástica."

"Como é que você nunca faz essas coisas com as líderes?" Rachel perguntou, colocando parte do cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Porque eu não quero morrer," Quinn se esticou e moveu a saia um pouco pra cima, provocando Rachel, "Eu confio nesse colchão pra me pegar. As únicas garotas que parecem gostar de mim são Brittany e Santana, e esta só gosta de mim metade do tempo. Por que elas iriam querer me pegar?"

"Eu pegaria você," Rachel sorriu docemente pra Quinn.

A loira derreteu com o comentário brega ainda que cheio de sentimento. Ela colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, "Onde nós vamos nos beijar agora que seu buraco foi embora?"

"Você poderia por favor parar de chamar de buraco?" Rachel riu, "Parece safadinho."

"Mas você é uma garota safadinha," Quinn a provocou.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça e colocou as mãos no quadril, "Antes de você se enterrar em um buraco sem sexo, nós deveríamos provavelmente descobrir como tirar isso. Eu gostaria de ir pra aula em algum momento hoje."

"Ok," Quinn rolou pra fora do colchão e olhou pelo lugar. Ela estava um pouco desapontada que elas não teriam mais um lugar para fugir do resto do corpo estudantil enquanto estivesse na escola. A pilha de livros de Rachel e a pilha de cobertores ainda estavam no canto, mas ela não tinha certeza do quanto de conforto que os cobertores poderiam prover de encontro ao concreto. Ademais, aquela diretora de teatro louca provavelmente iria checar constantemente o esconderijo pelo resto do ano escolar.

"Devo ligar pro Noah?" Rachel perguntou, esticando-se para ver Quinn que tinha se movido diretamente pra debaixo dela.

"Se nós ligarmos pra ele, ele vai querer beijar uma ou ambas," Quinn se abaixou e pegou por baixo do colchão. Ela o levantou do chão, mas ela teve que colocar muito esforço. Ela deixou cair com um barulho surdo, "Nós conseguimos."

Ela olhou pra Rachel, estudando a por um momento antes de sorrir malandramente e se voltar pro colchão.

"O que?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não iria dizer pra Rachel que ela podia ver tudo por debaixo da saia dela. Ela não queria terminar num buraco sem sexo, especialmente quando cada centímetro de Rachel a deixava em chamas.

Quinn conseguiu levantar o colchão do lado dela para que Rachel pudesse pegar de cima. Os ganchos laterais se provaram muito uteis e assim que Quinn veio pela porta lateral, elas conseguiram levar o colchão pro palco.

Chegar até o ginásio foi a parte fácil. Elas receberam uns olhares estranhos dos alunos que passavam e alguns membros docentes enquanto elas arrastavam o colchão pelos corredores. Quando elas chegaram na parte do ginásio que pertencia às Cheerios, Rachel caiu em cima do colchão e suspirou, "Eu realmente não malho o suficiente."

Quinn sorriu e gentilmente massageou a base da coluna de Rachel, "Vamos sair daqui antes que a Treinadora queira que você teste o novo estilingue dela."

Rachel saiu correndo do colchão com o pensamento e arrastou Quinn rindo para fora do ginásio.

* * *

Ela bateu o lápis na mesa enquanto encarava o poema épico que eles deveriam estar lendo. Ela realmente não estava a fim disso. Ela deveria ter aceitado o convite de Quinn de voltar pra casa dela e brincar na tenda.

Um papel dobrado caiu na mesa dela enquanto uma saia de Cheerio vermelha e branca passava por ela. Rachel olhou pra Brittany que estava voltando a sentar em uma mesa atrás dela, próxima a de Santana que estava diretamente atrás dela.

Rachel cuidadosamente desdobrou o papel. Ela leu, _O que aconteceu com você e Q?_

Rachel escreveu de volta descrevendo vagamente que elas tinham sido pegas no vão da orquestra do teatro por debaixo do palco e a professora de teatro as puxou pra fora e chamou-as e à Treinadora Sylvester para a sala do diretor. Ela continuou e explicou que nem ela, nem Quinn tinham se encrencado porque Treinadora Sylvester queria jogar alguém de um estilingue.

Ela sutilmente passou o bilhete por trás dela e Brittany o pegou. Santana se inclinou para ler com Brittany antes de ambas escreverem de volta. Santana cutucou Rachel nas costas. Rachel colocou a mão pra trás e sentiu o papel cair na palma dela.

A resposta de Brittany foi escrita numa tinta roxa toda redondinha. DE alguma forma Brittany conseguia escrever de forma feliz. _Treinadora já tem o estilingue. Ela está escondendo por trás da mesa dela para que o Figgins não ache. Legal que você não se encrencou também!_ Rachel sorriu enquanto seus olhos se moveram para as palavras cuidadosamente escritas de Santana. _Obrigada pela imagem mental de você e Q no ato. Eu NÃO precisava disso._ Rachel riu pra si mesma.

"Okay," o professor se levantou, "Agora que todo mundo teve a chance de ler o poema, vocês podem discutir entre si."

Rachel ouviu um gemido de um pouco mais atrás dela e virou a tempo de ver Puck sonolento levantar a cabeça da mesa. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou na cadeira. Ela olhou pra Santana, "Como a Treinadora Sylvester vai jogar alguém de um estilingue sem matá-los?"

Santana deu de ombros, "Não tenho ideia."

"Ei," Puck desmoronou sobre a cadeira vazia atrás de Santana, "O que nós deveríamos estar fazendo?"

"Quem se importa?" Santana rolou os olhos.

Puck esfregou os olhos e então correu as mãos pelo moicano. "Eu preciso de uma cerveja."

Rachel estava prestes a comentar quando ela sentiu o telefone vibrar no bolso do casaco. Ou mais apropriadamente o bolso do casaco de Quinn. Rachel tinha ficado com frio quando elas estavam voltando pra aula e Quinn tirou do armário dela e insistiu que Rachel usasse.

Falando no diabo, Rachel abriu a mensagem que ela tinha acabado de receber de Quinn. _O que está fazendo?_

Rachel respondeu enquanto Puck dizia algo pra eles. Ela não estava realmente escutando enquanto digitava. _Nada realmente. Conversando com Brittany e Santana sobre o estilingue_ Ela olhou do telefone dela pra ver duas Cheerios e um jogador de futebol de moicano olhando pra ela esperançosamente. "Me desculpe o que?"

"É o cara por quem você abandonou Finn?" Puck moveu o queixo em direção do telefone da mão dela.

Rachel sorriu divertida, "Definitivamente não." O telefone dela vibrou novamente. De volta à conversa dela com Quinn. _Treinadora vai matar alguém. Espero que seja aquela caloura vadia. Diga a B &S que eu disse e aí?_

Rachel passou a mensagem e Brittany sorriu, "Diga a ela que eu não disse nada." Então ela parou e pensou sobre como isso soava. Então ela adicionou, "Diga a ela que eu disse oi."

"Por que ela não me manda mensagem?" Santana disse e deixou cair o queixo na mão.

 _Brittany e Santana disseram oi de volta._

"Você está mandando mensagem pra Quinn?" Puck perguntou curioso.

Rachel acenou, como se não fosse nada demais. Ela virou de volta pro telefone dela que estava vibrando novamente. Antes que ela pudesse ler a próxima mensagem, a voz de Puck cortou os pensamentos dela. "Oh de jeito nenhum, porra."

"O que?" Rachel olhou tentando não parecer tão culpada quanto era possível.

Um ligeiro sorriso pervertido tomou conta do rosto dele, "Você e Quinn estão totalmente juntas. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não percebi isso antes."

Santana pegou o telefone dela enquanto Rachel estava gaguejando pra dizer algo.

Quinn pegou o telefone dela enquanto Finn juntava a mesa dele com a dela, "Eu não entendo nada disso."

"Espere um segundo," Quinn abriu a mensagem de Santana. Tinha uma palavra. _Mayday_.

Enquanto ela mandava mensagem pra Santana de volta, uma mensagem de Brittany a interrompeu. _Puck sabe sobre você e Rachel._

"Vocês são super melhores amigas agora e ela sempre tem aquele sorriso no rosto de quem acabou de transar," Puck mostrou toda a evidencia que ele tinha sem saber reunido. "Eu só achei que Sam estava sendo sortudo, mas ela abandonou ele. Por você."

Rachel olhou pra ele, congelada. Ela já podia ouvir as pessoas sussurrando sobre atrás dela.

"Você ouviu isso?"

"Né? Quinn e aquela garota? Qual é o nome dela mesmo?"

Quinn batucou os dedos na mesa enquanto mensagens continuavam chegando de pessoas aleatórias que ela não tinha nenhuma ideia como elas tinham conseguido o número dela ou como a notícia tinha voado tão rápido. Até mesmo o telefone de Finn estava recebendo mensagem. Antes dele conseguir abrir, Quinn pegou o telefone da mão dele. "Antes de você abrir esses. Tem algo que eu preciso contar pra você e talvez seja difícil pra você, mas eu quero que você escute por mim."

"O que?" ele pareceu confuso, "Você está grávida de novo?"

Quinn rolou os olhos, "Não. Eu estou meio que... muito... talvez namorando Rachel."

Finn encarou-a por uns bons dois minutos antes dela suspirar, "Você vai dizer algo?"

Os lábios dele começaram a se mover e ela mal pode ouvir o sussurro, "Carteiro, carteiro."

"Pervertido!" ela bateu no braço dele e jogou o telefone de volta na mesa diante dele.

Antes de Rachel conseguir responder de alguma forma, o sino tocou. Haviam pessoas praticamente correndo pra fora para contar a todos o que eles sabiam sobre a informação recém recebida.

Ela sentiu uma mão gentil no ombro e viu Brittany sorrindo docemente pra ela, "Tenho certeza que eles só estão animados pra próxima aula deles."

"É, certo," Rachel levantou e se apertou dentro do casaco o mais que pôde.

"Se te faz sentir melhor," Santana disse com absolutamente nenhum traço de simpatia na voz, "Eu não achei que vocês manteriam isso um segredo por tanto tempo."

Quando Rachel saiu da sala, ela viu Quinn apoiada nos armários do outro lado do corredor. O rosto dela estava impassível enquanto ela via as pessoas passarem por ela quando Quinn viu Rachel ela sorriu. Rachel se dirigiu pra ela.

"Mil perdões," Rachel começou a explicar, mas Quinn a silenciou com um beijo bem dado. Quando a loira se afastou, os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e a boca dela estava ligeiramente aberta.

"Depois que Finn terminou de ser um pervertido e nos imaginar ficando, ele ficou puto comigo," Quinn deu de ombros, "Acho que eu receberei olhares feio dele pelo resto do semestre."

"Você contou a ele há quanto tempo está acontecendo?" Rachel perguntou, dando uma olhada sobre o ombro para ver o garoto gigante que ela costumava namorar, encarando-as.

Quinn seguiu os olhos dela e possessivamente deslizou a mão para a de Rachel, entrelaçando os dedos de ambas. "Não, mas eu não acho que ele vai demorar a descobrir."

Rachel olhou pra baixo pras mãos juntas. Ela podia sentir o calor da mão de Quinn e um milhão de olhos encarando-as. Ela engoliu com dificuldade e olhou pra Quinn que estava encarando Finn de volta.

"Se ele não parar de me encarar eu vou –" Quinn parou de falar quando viu Rachel encarou as mãos delas. Ela imediatamente percebeu que ela tinha feito inconscientemente, "Oh, desculpe eu só achei que já que todo mundo já sabe você não teria problemas com isso.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn. Depois de olhar o rosto de Quinn e olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela, ela sorriu, "Eu tive medo de que você não estaria bem com isso."

Quinn sorriu também, "Eu sou a capitã das Cheerios –"

"Co-Capitã das Cheerios," Santana disse do outro lado do corredor.

A loira rolou os olhos, "Tanto faz. Eu sou a co-capitã de CHeerios e ninguém vai dizer merda nenhuma. E desde que você está namorando a capitã das Cheerios –"

"Co-capitã Cheerio," Santana interrompeu novamente com Brittany e Puck ao lado dela, "E vocês podem falar mais alto? Pra podermos escutar vocês?"

Quinn verificou os corredores. Ela gritou pra massa de pessoas que estavam olhando pra ela e Rachel, "Escutem! Rachel é minha namorada. Se vocês mexerem com ela, vocês mexem comigo! Entenderam?" Ela achou Karofsky na multidão e se certificou de que ele estava acenando antes de virar de volta pra Rachel. "Isso quer dizer sem mais raspadinhas em você."

Rachel jogou os braços ao redor de Quinn e ela estava contente de apenas segurá-la desse jeito mesmo que metade da escola estivesse encarando-as. Ela nunca esteve mais confortável de ser ela mesma. Foi uma estrada longa e difícil para chegar ali, mas no final valeu a pena totalmente se Rachel iria abraçá-la assim o tempo todo.

"Q-Quinn?" uma voz baixa veio por trás de Quinn. Rachel se afastou para permitir que Quinn falasse com quem estava atrás dela.

Quinn virou pra achar as dois meninas que tinha jogado raspadinha em Rachel mais cedo no mesmo dia. Ela grunhiu, "O que vocês querem?"

"Nós queremos pedir desculpas," a outra explicou, "Nós não tínhamos ideia de que ela era sua namorada... nós só..."

"Você sabe do que mais, é melhor que você nunca mais fale comigo diretamente," Quinn olhou pra ambas, "Vão pra aula e se certifiquem de que a atuação de vocês no treino de hoje seja infalível. Cortes são na sexta e eu odiaria que você fosse cortada porque perdeu um passo."

Ambas trocaram olhares aterrorizados e viraram, saindo correndo pelo corredor.

Quinn achou os olhos de Santana e balançou a garota em direção às garotas. A Co-capitã de Cheerio sorriu diabolicamente de um jeito que só Santana podia e roubou duas raspadinhas de um grupo de jogadores de futebol americano conversando no corredor, antes de seguir as calouras pelo corredor com Brittany bem próximo.

"Você realmente não precisa torturar essas pobres garotas," Rachel disse à Quinn apesar de tê-la deixado contente que Quinn estivesse fazendo isso por ela.

Quinn se inclinou e descansou a testa na testa de Rachel, "Ninguém mexe com minha namorada desse jeito. Eu tenho que me certificar de ninguém irá."

Rachel sorriu mais abertamente do que antes se isso fosse de alguma forma possível, "Você me chamou de sua namorada."

"Porque você é," Quinn pressionou os lábios nos de Rachel e lentamente se afastou, "Agora vamos, eu tenho que te levar pra aula para que eu possa correr até o vestiário e roubar as roupas daquelas garotas enquanto elas estão no chuveiro."

Rachel riu e pegou a mão de Quinn enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Ela já podia ver que os olhares começavam a diminuir. Em breve tudo isso seria normal e ninguém iria olhar duas vezes, a não ser claro que elas estivessem se beijando no corredor.


End file.
